La fleur de cerisier s'habille en noir
by kagura2409
Summary: Histoire inspirée par "Les Désignées" de Christigui, à lire IMPÉRATIVEMENT avant celle-là si vous voulez tout comprendre. Sakura est la Désignée de Konoha depuis deux ans déjà. Elle est forte, mais elle est seule. Avec qui peut-elle sortir sans mettre cette personne en danger? Et sans mettre le programme en danger? Qui réussira à soigner ses blessures? Qui acceptera de l'aimer?
1. Chapter 1

Deux chapitres pour lancer l'histoire, ensuite, je passerai à un par semaine!

 **Disclaimer:** Histoire inspirée par **"Les Désignées"** de **Christigui** , **à lire IMPERATIVEMENT** avant cette histoire, du moins, si vous voulez tout comprendre... J'ai toujours aimé les bad boys un peu glauques que personne n'apprécie, alors mon idée est simple, et si Sakura ne finissait-elle pas avec Kakashi? Qui lui reste-t-elle? C'est à vous de voir! :) Et évidemment, les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas! Est ce qu'on est encore vraiment obligés de préciser ça? -" Bisous à toutes et à tous, à bientôt! ;)

Ma première fic hétéro! \o/ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Sakura bailla en s'étirant longuement sous le soleil de Konoha. Elle avait profité du beau temps pour s'isoler un peu du village et faire ses devoirs sous un arbre.

Enfin, ses « devoirs » n'en étaient plus vraiment, puisqu'elle n'était plus une apprentie. Il s'agissait plutôt de « garder la main ».

Elle ne put retenir un soupir agacé en repensant à la scène de cet après-midi. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle était la Désignée de Konoha, et Ino commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs…

La jolie blonde avait débarqué comme à son habitude, les poings sur hanches, en hurlant qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait bien pu arrêter ses études de médecine si c'était pour se prélasser à longueur de temps ! Sakura s'était contentée de la toiser d'un air méprisant et de lui dire de la lâcher avant de s'en aller en sautant de toits en toits. Devenue beaucoup plus rapide qu'Ino, la kunoichi était demeurée incapable de la rattraper.

Oui, elle avait fui et ce n'était guère glorieux, mais elle ne pouvait expliquer à Ino la raison de son « inactivité », et pourtant, si elle le faisait, elle doutait que la blonde la lui envie…

Oui, c'était vrai, Sakura avait arrêté ses études de médecine et donnait l'impression de se prélasser. Elle n'avait qu'une ou deux missions par ans, ce qui était bien peu comparé aux autres kunoichis, même Shikamaru, son « petit ami » partait en mission plus souvent, et ne parlons pas de Kakashi…

Mais ses missions, Sakura savait qu'Ino n'en aurait voulu pour rien au monde…

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui en parler, ne serait-ce que parce que la blonde l'aurait enfin lâchée, mais cela aurait mis le programme I.S en danger !

Elle était donc condamnée à fuir, compétence dans laquelle elle excellait de plus en plus, puisque la moitié du temps, une fois sa mission accomplie, elle devait se carapater le plus vite possible avant que l'on ne remarque ce qui avait changé, qu'il s'agisse d'un document mystérieusement disparu, et éventuellement tout aussi mystérieusement réapparu, ou du chef d'un réseau de trafiquants assassiné, ou encore de toute une tripotée d'esclaves libérés…

Sakura avait maintenant pour mission de « s'entraîner » et de prendre soin de son apparence, ce qu'elle faisait de mieux en mieux, maintenant qu'elle avait réellement accepté son statut de « Désignée ».

Elle avait changé de façon de penser. Auparavant, elle se morfondait sur sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire Sasuke, maintenant, elle s'en était détachée. A l'époque, elle était une jeune fille amoureuse, qui n'avait par conséquent pas su voir la vérité sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait fait une erreur et l'avait payée cher, c'était un fait.

Mais maintenant, elle pouvait changer les choses. Maintenant, elle était devenue une ninja, une vraie, et elle faisait son travail, à sa manière.

Sa première mission avait permis de libérer plus de quatre mille personnes, et rien que pour ça, elle se lèverait tous les matins, s'habillerait, se maquillerait, et se tiendrait prête à répondre à un appel de l'Hokage. Rien que pour ça, elle acceptait son rôle de Désignée, et cela lui était bien égal aujourd'hui de recroiser Sasuke.

Si cela se produisait, ce dont elle doutait, -pas que cela soit impossible, simplement le beau brun n'en avait jamais eu rien à faire d'elle autrefois, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'intéresserait aujourd'hui-, elle ferait ce qu'elle aurait à faire : elle se battrait, et si Sasuke était plus fort qu'elle, ce qui était d'ailleurs fort probable, et bien elle mourrait…

Comme n'importe quel ninja en cours le risque dans n'importe quelle mission. Le fait qu'elle soit la Désignée ne la rendait en rien différente sur ce point…

Sakura soupira. Malgré tout, non en tant que Désignée, mais en tant que femme, elle se sentait incomplète.

Une femme. Ça, pour le coup, elle ne doutait pas de l'être plus qu'Ino. La jeune fille en était à un âge ou on en parle beaucoup, mais ou on ne fait pas grand-chose. Sakura, à l'inverse, en parlait peu, parce que elle, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Et si jamais elle le faisait, si elle en parlait réellement, nul doute qu'aucune de ses amies de la croirait...

En tant que femme, maintenant qu'elle en était une, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle avait conscience qu'être la Désignée la rendait pour le coup plus fragile sur ce niveau, vraiment beaucoup plus. Elle avait conscience aussi que parce qu'elle était la Désignée, elle devrait bien choisir…

Une personne qui la comprendrait et qui la soutiendrait, mais qu'elle ne ferait pas souffrir...

Kurenai semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur en la personne d'Asuma, même si elle avait cru comprendre que les débuts avaient été difficiles.

Elle, elle avait pendant un temps cru être amoureuse de Kakashi. Après tout, l'homme l'avait entraînée, presque éduquée, d'abord en tant que Sensei de l'équipe sept, et ensuite, en tant que son Sensei attitré. Il était le premier à lui avoir fait ressentir du plaisir. Celui qui l'avait déflorée. Le premier à l'avoir violée aussi. Il était celui qui l'avait pervertie, celui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui : une femme forte, terriblement forte, mais aussi extrêmement fragile…

Elle avait besoin d'être protégée. D'être aimée. Et Kakashi était bien trop… Kakashi.

Elle l'appréciait en tant que mentor et ami, en tant qu'amant aussi, mais pas en tant qu'amoureux. Et elle savait que lui non plus. Elle savait qu'il répondrait toujours présent pour elle, qu'il s'agisse ou non d'une requête officielle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait ses habitudes au bordel du village d'à côté, et pour cause, elle l'y avait croisé. S'en était suivi un moment un peu embarrassé pendant lequel il lui avait présenté sa favorite, qui s'était montré terriblement jalouse en comprenant que c'était pour elle que Kakashi l'avait pendant un temps délaissée…

Sakura et la jeune prostituée s'étaient réconciliées lorsque la kunoichi avait glissé à l'oreille de la courtisane que Kakashi n'éprouvait rien pour elle et ne l'avait plus touchée depuis des mois.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…

Shikamaru était hors course lui aussi, tout comme Iruka, pour des raisons évidentes et dont Sakura était très heureuse pour eux.

Même si l'idée la rendait bien moins mal à l'aise qu'à ses débuts, elle ne se voyait pas avec une femme. Et l'Hokage, Shizune et Kurenai étaient elles aussi casées.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir avec un grabataire sénile et agonisant -surtout si il n'y avait pas d'héritage en jeu- et l'autre membre du Conseil qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une femme apparemment, était introuvable.

Il restait Ibiki Sensei, mais elle ne le connaissait guère. Pour elle, il n'était que l'homme qui lui avait fait passer son examen de chûnin, puis qui l'avait torturée pour faire d'elle la Désignée. Elle se sentait un peu plus proche de lui depuis que Kurenai lui avait parlé de son passé, mais elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole hormis pendant l'interrogatoire qui était allé de pair avec la séance de torture…

Ibiki avait souffert, elle le savait, et il était probablement le seul homme avec qui elle pouvait sortir, elle le savait aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter de le séduire. Compte tenu de leur faible passif commun, et de la teneur de ce passif, compte tenu de ce qu'elle savait sur lui, et sur la façon dont il s'était retrouvé lié au programme I.S, cela aurait été passablement déplacé.

Le fait qu'il ait près de trente ans était un détail dont elle se souciait peu maintenant, mais elle ne ressentait aucune affinité particulière à son égard, et surtout, surtout, elle avait assez à gérer avec ses propres sentiments en vrac.

Avec ce qu'elle savait de lui, il était évident que Ibiki, sous son air cruel et son titre pompeux de « Chef de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture de Konoha », cachait lui aussi une grande faiblesse, qu'il essayait probablement de ravaler et d'étouffer chaque jour, car avec son travail, ne rien ressentir était probablement la seule solution pour échapper à la folie…

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter les sentiments d'Ibiki en plus des siens, et se prendre pour une héroïne guidée uniquement par ses bonnes intentions serait finalement aussi prétentieux qu'égoïste…

Non, pas Ibiki…


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le soir. Pas la soirée, non, le crépuscule. Le ciel commençait à peine à rougir sous la disparition du soleil.

Konoha, comme les autres villages cachés, était un village de ninjas, un village rempli de guerriers dont la plupart ont déjà tué. C'était pour cela que, bien que le village dispose d'une sécurité, elle était finalement assez relâchée, puisque destinée aux autres ninjas possiblement ennemis, et qu'actuellement, ils étaient en paix…

Des hommes sans chakkra, mais avec de bonnes capacités de dissimulation pouvaient passer. Des hommes ayant probablement des ancêtres ninjas, et qui en connaissaient juste assez pour pouvoir se planquer au bon moment. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute grâce à ça qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper en premier lieu…

Lorsque Sakura se retrouva attrapée par derrière, un kunai sous la gorge, elle se dit que son assaillant, quel qu'il soit, était vraiment stupide…

Était ce parce qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une place publique ? Parce qu'ils l'attaquaient au beau milieu de Konoha ? Ou parce que, les ninjas étant ce qu'ils sont, l'information était déjà en train de se répandre, et les combattants de se rassembler ?

-Je te retrouve enfin petite garce ! Lui cracha son assaillant au visage, avec son haleine avinée.

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent d'horreur, et il y a quelques mois encore, elle se serait mise à trembler. Cet homme, elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois au pays des Sapins, lors de sa première mission, lorsque Shikamaru l'avait « offerte » au Seigneur du Pays pour qu'ils puissent infiltrer le réseau de traite d'êtres humains…

Sakura compta sept autres hommes qui s'étaient répartis autour d'eux pour protéger leur chef. Et autour de leur petit périmètre se rassemblaient déjà les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi, et la plupart des ninjas du village, Hokage compris.

-Mais enfin, Sakura, pourquoi est ce que tu ne te libères pas !? S'exclama Ino, négativement abasourdie.

-Peut être parce que si elle fait ça, je la bute ? Répondit l'homme qui la maintenait toujours de son ridicule kunai.

Les sept idiots ricanèrent, persuadés qu'ils étaient qu'un simple kunai suffisait à menacer une ninja surentraînée.

-Cette petite salope et son proprio ont foutu en l'air tout notre trafic et fait libérer la plupart de nos esclaves ! On a perdu toutes nos filles et tous nos gamins ! Moi et les gars, on seraient morts comme tous les autres si on avait pas appris quelques trucs de nos ancêtres ninjas… On a mis presque deux ans à retrouver votre foutu village !

-…Vous avez des ancêtres ninjas et tout ce que vous avez retenu c'est comment vous enfuir ? Ils doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes…

-Ino ! La gronda son père, n'envenime pas la situation !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Et puis pourquoi est ce que Sakura ne se libère pas ?

Inoichi, comme tous les ninjas, se retournèrent vers la Désignée d'un air interrogateur.

Sakura aurait effectivement pu se libérer sans problème, mais ne le faisait pas pour la même raison que personne n'avait encore attaqué : c'était un ordre de l'Hokage. Sakura avait brièvement croisé le regard de Tsunade et parfaitement interprété ce qu'elle y avait lu : ces hommes s'étaient enfuis lors de l'attaque, et personne ne les avait poursuivis, c'était une erreur qu'ils devaient réparer, mais avant ça, ils devaient connaître les informations dont ils disposaient… Si ils avaient réussi à trouver leur village, d'autres le pourraient…

Sakura releva la tête vers l'homme qui la maintenait et se retint de froncer le nez sous son haleine d'ivrogne. Avoir peur au point d'être obligé de boire pour attaquer était pitoyable. Et en plus, ça diminuait les fonctions cognitives, intellectuelles, et les réflexes…

-Et vous allez faire quoi du coup? Vous venger ? Me tuer ? Comme ça, c'est tout?

L'homme baissa le regard vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard lubrique, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et sa nuque pour respirer son odeur. Sakura ne se gêna pour se détourner d'un air dégoûté.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… Ou est ce qu'on peut aller?

Sakura haussa les épaules. Ce type était déjà décérébré, il ne risquait pas de tilter sur le fait qu'elle lui disait elle-même ou ils pourraient la violer...

-Il y a une petite clairière dans la forêt ou vous pourrez être tranquilles…

-Pas bête la gamine ! Guide moi, on y va !

Et ils s'éclipsèrent en suivant les indications de Sakura. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas pris que la dissimulation et la fuite de leurs ancêtres ninjas, ils avaient au moins le minimum syndical d'agilité nécessaire pour sauter partout…


	3. Chapter 3

A Konoha, toujours au milieu de la place, Tsunade devait faire face à un soulèvement général.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous nous avez empêchés d'intervenir !?

-Ce n'étaient que des ivrognes, on aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement !

-Pourquoi est ce que Sakura n'a pas réagi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous les laissez s'enfuir ?

L'Hokage, se pinçant l'arête du nez, devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Ce fut finalement lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement Ino Yamanaka dire qu'elle allait aller chercher cette idiote de Sakura qu'elle ne se retint plus.

-LA FERME TOUS ! INO TU RESTES LA !

Le brouhaha diminua, mais les expression de colère sur les visages ne changèrent pas, et Ino continuait à râler.

-Mais enfin ! Sakura aurait déjà du revenir !

-Et tu ne te doute pas, sale gamine, que si elle ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison ? Ces hommes sont des réminiscences d'une ancienne mission qu'a effectué Sakura et qui a par la suite mené à une alliance entre près d'une demi-douzaine de village ninjas ! Ce type l'a dit, nous avons libéré un grand nombre d'esclaves ! Le fait que quelques lâches aient réussi à profiter de la cohue pour s'enfuir n'est pas étonnant ! C'est actuellement à Sakura qu'ils s'intéressent, et à Sakura seule ! Elle a donc pris sur elle des les éloigner du village afin de tenter de leur soutirer des informations !

-Et pourquoi est ce à elle de faire ça ? Intervint Inoichi Yamanaka. Une telle tâche ne revient-elle pas habituellement à la Section « Interrogatoire et Torture » ?

Ino sembla percuter quelque chose.

-Attendez un peu ! Vous et ces hommes avez parlé d'esclaves ! De filles ! Est ce que Sakura risque de se faire violer ?

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. L'Hokage poussa un soupir.

-Tel père, telle fille hein ? Si vous ouvriez un peu les yeux, vous constateriez que tous les ninjas en lien de près ou de loin avec cette mission sont déjà partis l'aider. Sakura n'est pas du tout en danger !

Les différents ninjas se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Shikaku Nara fut le premier à réagir.

-Ou est passé Shikamaru ?

Inoichi reprit.

-Et Ibiki ?

Asuma, à son tour, s'interrogea.

-Yuhi ?

-Ou sont passés Iruka et Kakashi Sensei ? Demanda Hinata.

-Et Shizune ? Remarqua Ino.

-Vous voyez ? Reprit Tsunade, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Si je vous ai empêché d'attaquer, c'est à la fois parce qu'il n'y en a pas besoin, et parce que c'est à Sakura de terminer cette mission. Vous êtes tous des ninjas, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne peux vous laisser intervenir sur un problème auquel vous n'êtes pas liés…

Inutile de souligner le fait que même des dizaines de ninjas confirmés n'avaient pas été capables de remarquer le départ des ninjas du Conseil I.S. Après tout, il était vital pour la Désignée, et surtout, pour le programme, qu'ils soient la discrétion même. Tous avaient suivi un entraînement dans ce but...

-Ils reviennent ! S'exclama Tenten, qui avait une bonne vue à force de s'entraîner au lancer d'armes de jet.

-Évidemment, ça ne risquait pas durer longtemps, renchérit l'Hokage.

Mais une demie-heure, pour sept ou huit hommes, c'était suffisant.

En effet, Sakura et sa troupe revenaient déjà, en sautant d'arbre en arbre et de toits en toits. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fleur de cerisier s'agenouillait devant l'Hokage, suivie de prêt par Shikamaru et Iruka. Shizune et Kurenai arrivèrent en dernier. Une exclamation de surprise parcouru les jeunes kunoichi. Sakura portait le manteau d'Ibiki.

-J'ai récolté les informations expliquant la présence de ces hommes, Tsunade-sama. Ibiki-san est déjà en train de les interroger pour plus de sécurité, pendant que Kakashi-Sensei poursuit ceux qui ont réussi à s'enfuir. Ils ne sont ni rapides, ni doués, il aura tôt fait de les attraper.

-Parfait. Sakura, cette tenue ?

-Ils ont déchiré mes vêtements. Ibiki-san m'a prêté son manteau, mais en dessous, je suis nue…

-C'est pas vrai ! Sakura, est ce qu'ils t'ont.. !?

Ignorant délibérément la kunoichi blonde, l'Hokage poursuivit.

-Shikamaru ? Iruka ? Vous marchez en canard…

Les deux hommes rougirent.

-Lorsque j'ai vu que Sakura tentait de leur soutirer des informations, je l'ai rejointe pour… L'aider, expliqua Iruka.

-…Shikamaru ?

Le jeune Nara s'inclina profondément.

-Pardon Hokage-sama ! Ces hommes s'en sont pris à ma faiblesse, ce n'est simplement pas celle qu'on croit… Je vous assure que cette situation ne se reproduira plus ! Vous pouvez également être assurée que je n'aurais pas agi ainsi si la vie de Sakura avait été en danger !

Sakura s'empressa de soutenir son compagnon de mission.

-Ah ! Il a raison, Tsunade-sama ! Ces types n'étaient pas très futés et ne m'ont même pas attachée, je n'ai eu qu'à les faire parler avant de m'en débarrasser ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide, vraiment…

Tsunade semble considérer la question un instant.

-Bon, si cela s'est réellement passé ainsi, je suppose que tu peux t'en tirer avec un simple avertissement, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Et je veux votre rapport à tous dans la soirée !

Tous les ninjas concernés s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

-Oui, Hokage-sama !

-Sakura ? Interrogea Tsunade, de combien d'hommes t'es-tu… Occupée ?

-Cinq, Tsunade-sama.

Sous entendu trois pour Iruka et Shikamaru.

Ino poussa une exclamation d'horreur et de surprise, hinata et tenten plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche.

-Sakura tu.. !

-As fait ce que tu avais à faire en tant que ninja ! Compléta l'Hokage, qui sortit de sa poche un pilulier.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, mais visiblement, plusieurs ninjas et kunoichi n'étaient pas de cet avis…

Tsunade hocha la tête. Effectivement, Sakura avait l'avantage d'avoir un vagin et de l'entraînement, mais pour Iruka, se faire violer par trois personnes en même temps ne risquait pas d'être agréable, elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé Shikamaru à intervenir, sans compter ses sentiments, bien sûr…

Tsunade sortit deux pilules qu'elle tendit à Sakura.

-Si ils étaient cinq, c'est le minimum.

Sakura prit les pilules, qui étaient autant destinées à éviter une grossesse qu'une quelconque maladie vénérienne, et les avala sans broncher, comme si c'était une habitude. Tsunade sortit deux nouvelles pilules, qu'elle tendit à Shikamaru et Iruka, qui en prirent chacun une.

-Shikamaru.. ? Sembla presque s'étouffer Shikaku.

-S'il te plait, ne me pose pas de question papa ! Coupa le jeune homme d'un air un peu triste.

Quel que soit ce qui leur était demandé, à lui, à Sakura, à Shizune, à n'importe qui du programme I.S, ils ne pourraient pas y répondre…

Visiblement, un bon nombre de ninjas étaient mécontents, et Tsunade se dit qu'elle allait s'en occuper tout de suite, ou ça allait rapidement l'emmerder.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous ! En tant que ninjas de Konoha, Sakura, Shikamaru et Iruka ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour protéger le village et je n'accepterai aucune contestation ! Tous connaissaient les enjeux et ont agi en conséquence !

-Non mais vous vous foutez de nous !? S'exclama Shikaku, mon fils s'est fait violer !

-Papa… Commença Shikamaru.

-Et Sakura aussi ! Et Iruka Sensei ! En plus, Sakura sort avec Shikamaru ! Renchérit Ino.

-De quoi ? S'exclama Shikaku.

Allait-il encore devoir préparer des cartons d'invitation pour le mariage ?

La fleur de cerisier et son « petit ami » se regardèrent. Bon, il était peut-être temps de révéler une partie de la vérité…

-Euh… Ça Ino, ce n'est pas vrai… Commença Shikamaru.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? S'exclama la kunoichi, on vous a même surpris en train de vous éclipser pour que vous puissiez vous envoyer en l'air tranquille !

-…Shikamaru ?

Le Nara père n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire et ce qui devait l'horrifier…

Shikamaru s'efforça de réfléchir. Vite. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour trouver une excuse crédible.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sakura… Enfin si, peut être une ou deux fois, mais...

C'était loin d'être vrai, mais on s'en foutait…

-Je… Je suis gay… Avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Pas que ça le gêne d'avouer ça à tout le monde, vu qu'il s'en foutais du regard des autres, mais il était un ninja, il savait jouer un rôle...

-Sakura l'a apprit, et elle a accepté de me servir d'alibi.

Il y eût un blanc, pendant lequel personne ne pipa mot. Et puis Sakura éclata de rire, avant de venir poser une main sur l'épaule de son officiellement ex en signe de soutien.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas bien compliqué à dire ! Bon, si ton père te mets à la porte pour ça, il baissera sérieusement dans mon estime, mais au moins, tu pourras toujours venir squatter chez moi, « chéri » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shikamaru rougit de plus belle en se grattant le nez. Un tic qu'il avait prit de son petit ami, sans aucun doute.

-Si tu fais ça, alors tu baissera sérieusement dans mon estime aussi Shikaku, renchérit l'Hokage.

-Hein !? Mais euh ! C'est vrai que c'est soudain, mais je ne vais pas le rejeter pour ça enfin !

Shikamaru soupira exagérément.

-C'est vrai papa ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir…

-Bah… Euh… Oui… Répondit Nara père en bafouillant. Mais laisse moi d'abord en parler à ta mère…

Aussitôt, les jeunes ninjas et kunoichi vinrent chahuter Shikamaru à grand renfort de vannes et de chatouilles, pendant que les la plupart des adultes les considéraient d'un air abasourdi. La totalité des ninjas assignés au programme I.S ne purent que saluer le génie du jeune homme. En quelques phrases, il avait détourné l'attention de la discussion houleuse avec l'Hokage, de Sakura qui était toujours nue sous son manteau, et des huit idiots qui étaient probablement en train de se faire torturer dans les locaux de la Section Interrogatoire…

Même si Shikamaru était maintenant la cible désignée de tous les jeunes ninjas du village, et cela pour un bon moment probablement. Il lança un regard à Sakura qui lui envoya un signe discret de remerciement, avant de s'éclipser pour aller se doucher. Iruka se résolut également à abandonner son compagnon avec un léger regard d'excuse, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour tirer le jeune ninja des griffes de ses camarades…


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à me review Guest: Ello (au cas ou tu repasserais par ici):** Je ne suis pas blessée. Un peu triste que mon histoire n'ai pas plu peut être, et déçue d'avoir perdu une lectrice, bien sûr, mais j'accepte tous les commentaires et toutes les critiques, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs... Tu trouve mon écriture bâclée? Tu n'est pas la première à râler sur la taille des chapitres, mais je reconnais que tu es la première à me dire ça. Il est vrai que cette histoire fait partie de celles que j'ai écrites sur une impulsion, et que je l'ai, du coup, écrite en seulement quelques jours, parce que j'avais toutes les idées en tête. Mais du coup, très franchement, je voue à ces histoires (j'en ai plusieurs comme ça) une certaine affection. Peut être parce que je vois la différence, mais je trouve que mes meilleures histoires sont celles que j'écris vite, parce qu'à partir du moment ou je "prends mon temps", j'oublie énormément de détails qui, à la base, me paraissaient important, mon histoire se retrouve "intellectualisée", et je la trouve plus plate, trop terre-à-terre, trop en recherche de crédibilité, mais dans le mauvais sens... Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à bien me faire comprendre, désolée^^' Après, je trouve ce que tu dis intéressant, parce que j'ai fait lire mon histoire à Christigui, qui n'a apparemment pas eu cette impression là. La seule chose sur laquelle elle a bloqué a été un détail qui apparait plus loin et que j'ai depuis modifié. Et justement, j'ai toujours trouvé que "les Désignées" présentait certaines incohérences, des trucs bêtes, comme la présence d'un frigo ou d'une bouilloire... J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas du tout l'histoire de Naruto se passer au vingtième siècle... M'enfin je suis une buse en Histoire! :) Pour le fait que Shikamaru soit l'héritier, là pour le coup, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé! Comme Christigui adoptait un ton assez décalé dans son histoire, j'ai essayé de le respecter, mais dans l'absolu, tu as raison, je le reconnais^^ Le pauvre Shikamaru (et le pauvre Iruka) se seraient sans doute mariés sans faire de vagues dans la réalité... Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère qu'un jour, tu me donnera une autre chance et pourra lire tout ça^^ Par contre, c'est ma seule histoire sur Naruto, désolée... :p Bonne continuation à toi, à bientôt!

* * *

Sakura, presque totalement immergée dans l'eau chaude de son bain, réfléchissait.

Pas Ibiki, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit. Mais si elle excellait maintenant dans le contrôle de son corps, c'était loin d'être la même chose pour son cœur…

Elle ne pouvait nier à quel point elle s'était sentie bien lorsque le ninja tortionnaire avait déposé son manteau sur ses épaules.

Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était bien là. Elle avait respiré son odeur, -surtout de la sueur. Le ninja ne portait évidemment pas d'eau de Cologne, peu de gens en portaient, c'était trop dangereux, personne ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire repérer à cause d'une odeur...

Les plus laxistes mettaient du parfum hors-mission, notamment les kunoichi coquettes comme Ino. Sakura le faisait au début, une discrète odeur de cerisier évidemment, mais elle avait maintenant arrêté, car elle ne savait jamais quand est ce qu'elle risquait d'être appelée en mission, et elle avait failli se faire avoir à cause de ça une fois…

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore l'odeur d'Ibiki sur les épaules. Peut être était-ce le cas. Une odeur virile et masculine. Elle avait senti les odeurs de beaucoup d'hommes depuis son entraînement et sa prise de poste, ne serait-ce que celles de Kakashi, Iruka ou Shikamaru. Leurs odeurs intimes, même, et si elle avait apprit à apprécier celles des membres de l'équipe I.S, la plupart de ses cibles avaient une odeur grasse et lubrique qui la révulsaient…

Mais Ibiki sentait « l'homme ». Aussi ridicule cela puisse paraître. Il sentait la force, la puissance, et il imposait le respect…

Il la protégeait. Sakura ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il l'avait toujours protégée, et il la protégeait encore. Elle lui en avait pourtant voulu longtemps pour ce qu'il lui avait fait lors de son examen de Désignée, mais force lui était aujourd'hui de constater que sans lui, elle serait déjà morte une bonne demie douzaine de fois…

Elle n'aurait jamais résisté à ses conditions de détention, et aux mauvais traitements de ses cibles. Sa dernière mission avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement tendue, sa couverture s'était sérieusement effritée, et si Shikamaru avait réussi à se mettre hors de cause, elle, pour assurer la pérennité de la mission, avait du passer à la question.

Heureusement, son bourreau de l'époque l'avait prise pour une petite femme fragile, et n'avait visiblement jamais rencontré de kunoichi. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de leur obstination et de leur résistance, et cela s'était finalement vite fini, mais aujourd'hui, quand elle y repensait, elle se disait que sans Ibiki, elle serait morte… Pire ! Elle aurait parlé et mis le village en danger ! Alors que c'était pour le protéger qu'elle était devenue la Désignée…

Sakura se secoua pour chasser les pensées sombres qui commençaient à s'infiltrer. Même si ce n'était pas l'usage, elle saisit le savon et se nettoya de nouveau, -même si elle l'avait fait, selon l'usage, avant de rentrer dans l'eau-. Elle ne se frotta pas la peau jusqu'à la rougir, elle ne le faisait plus comme au début, mais psychologiquement, se laver une seconde fois lui faisait du bien…

Elle sortit ensuite de l'eau, s'habilla et rédigea son rapport. Ino n'était toujours pas venue l'emm… Quiquiner, ce qui était, de sa part, un véritable exploit. La fleur de cerisier supposa donc que Shikamaru devait encore être en train de souffrir quelque part…

Elle termina rapidement son rapport et parti le remettre à l'Hokage. Elle retrouva là-bas la plupart des membres du Conseil, y comprit Shikamaru qui semblait bien sur les nerfs…

-Sakura, lui demanda Tsunade en prenant son rapport, tu n'as réellement pas eu besoin de Shikamaru pour t'enfuir, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Non, vraiment pas ! Ils se contentaient de me tenir les bras et les jambes, mais ils étaient plus intéressés par ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire… Ils se sont mis à parler sans même que je le leur demande tellement ils étaient fiers d'avoir réussi à me retrouver…

De fait, ces huit idiots s'étaient d'abord rendus au Pays des Abeilles, seulement pour ne trouver aucune trace d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Ils avaient alors sillonné le pays au gré des bordels (parce qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si motivés que ça) et étaient par hasard tombés sur celui ou officiait la putain de Kakashi, ce qui expliquait probablement l'air atterré du ninja copieur…

-Sakura, Iruka, Shikamaru, je suis désolé…

Ça expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi Tsunade était à ce point furieuse…

-Tu n'es pas en droit de t'excuser ! A cause de toi, ce n'est pas seulement le programme I.S qui a été mis en danger, mais le village tout entier ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me ramener ta putain afin que je la mette sous un genjutsu qui scellera ses paroles et ses pensées ! Elle va t'oublier, et tu as intérêt à ne pas y retourner !

Kakashi hocha la tête, penaud. Sakura était triste pour lui. Et puis ce n'était peut être pas entièrement de sa faute…

-J'ai moi même rencontré cette jeune fille, Hokage-sama.

-Je sais ! Kakashi me l'a dit. Mais il me semble que, contrairement à lui, tu as su préserver le secret !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Sérieusement, combien de ninjas du village fréquentent ce bordel ?

-Ça, j'espère bien le découvrir rapidement et me débrouiller pour qu'ils n'y retournent plus !

L'Hokage soupira.

-Bon, passons. Shikamaru, concernant ce qui s'est passé avec Iruka…

Shikamaru grimaça. Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler de toute façon…

-N'oublie pas que la vie de la Désignée doit être ta première priorité. Cependant, Iruka est, pour ainsi dire, notre « Sakura masculine », ainsi qu'un pilier de l'éducation de notre village, et sa vie est tout aussi importante… Je te demande juste d'essayer d'agir de façon rationnelle, et de ne pas te laisser influencer par tes sentiments.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et s'inclina profondément, s'excusant encore une fois. Iruka s'excusa également d'avoir pris une initiative qui, en temps normal, aurait pu mettre la mission en danger.

-Bien, conclut Tsunade, maintenant que la partie chiante est passée, Shikamaru, comment ça se passe ta sortie du placard ? Demanda-t-elle, hilare.

-Galère… Soupira le jeune homme.

-Comment est ce que tu as réussi à échapper aux griffes d'Ino ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je leur ai rappelé que j'avais un rapport à faire, mais du coup, ils se sont souvenus qu'on avait tous les deux été « violés »… Fait gaffe, tout le monde doit déjà être chez toi en ce moment.

Sakura grimaça.

-Quelqu'un m'invite au restaurant ?

Shikamaru sourit.

-Moi ! Je dois bien ça à ma « couverture », n'est ce pas ?

Sakura éclata de rire.

-Tu rigole ? C'est toi qui a sauvé les fesses de tout le monde en inventant toute cette histoire !

-Sakura ! S'exclama Tsunade avec un sourire, ne dis pas ça ou bien c'est toi qui devra l'inviter !

-Touché ! Approuva Shikamaru.

La fleur de cerisier haussa les épaules.

-Bah, ce mois-ci je suis déjà allée chez le coiffeur, aux bains, je me suis acheté des robes et des sous-vêtements sexy, je peux bien vous inviter à dîner pour ce soir !

-Ah! C'est extrêmement tentant, mais malheureusement, je dois régler toute cette histoire, répondit Tsunade en désignant les rapports.

En sous-entendu, Ibiki devait également lui apporter le sien après s'être débarrassé des cadavres.

Sakura, en repensant au ninja-tortionnaire, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Je vais aider Tsunade, dit Shizune. Autrement, je vais encore la retrouver endormie sur ses papiers et noyée dans sa bouteille de saké.

-Hey! Protesta l'Hokage en jetant une bouteille vide à sa compagne.

Shizune la rattrapa au vol et la posa prudemment sur le sol.

-Je ne viens pas non plus, désolé, dit également Kakashi. Je vais aller… Faire mes adieux…

-Ramène-la moi ! Gronda l'Hokage en fronçant les sourcils.

Kakashi hocha tristement la tête et sortit par la fenêtre.

Sakura se tourna vers le dernier membre du Conseil présent.

-Iruka Sensei ? Demanda Sakura.

Le professeur gratta la cicatrice sur son nez d'un air distrait.

-Et bien je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, répondit-il. Par contre, Shikamaru, j'aimerais savoir… Ton père ?

Le jeune Nara grimaça, embêté de voir le sujet revenir.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il discutait avec ma mère…

-Et ?

-Et je ne sais pas si il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'un éventuel mariage à cause d'une soirée, ou si il était attristé de ne pas avoir de petits enfants à élever… Je ne sais pas non plus si il lui a parlé de cette histoire de viol…

Iruka soupira.

-Et tu penses qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Ben on apparaît quand même régulièrement ensemble, alors je suppose que ça va finir par arriver.

Le professeur grimaça.

-Si vous voulez qu'on continue à se cacher, il va peut être falloir être plus discret… Conclut Shikamaru d'un air un peu triste.

Sakura posa une main sur leurs épaules.

-Vous commencerez demain, pour l'instant, allons manger, d'accord ?


	5. Chapter 5

De fait, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de yakiniku plutôt joyeusement pour trois personnes qui venaient de se faire violer…

Concernant Sakura, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse en cet instant que d'éviter de croiser ses camarades. Iruka et Shikamaru, quant à eux, s'étaient résolu à passer joyeusement ce qui serait peut être l'une de leurs dernières soirées ensemble avant l'austérité !

Ils ne prévoyaient pas de rompre, pas du tout, mais Iruka craignait pour son poste à l'académie, ce que Shikamaru pouvait comprendre. Ils avaient donc prévu de moins se voir, afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons maintenant que l'homosexualité de Shikamaru était publique.

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'ils entrèrent au restaurant. Surpris, les trois amis échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de s'en ficher. Ils s'installèrent à une table et prirent le temps de choisir, avant d'appeler un serveur pour commander. Ils comprirent rapidement que les conversations avant leur arrivée tournaient autour des événements de cet après-midi. La plupart des ninjas présents les dévisageaient plus ou moins ouvertement. Certains d'un air réprobateur, même si leur mécontentement était plus à adresser à l'Hokage, pour ses secrets évidents et la façon qu'elle avait eût de gérer cette crise. D'autres avaient l'air inquiets, mais que ce soit pour l'un d'entre eux ou pour les trois, c'était difficile à dire. Quelques uns regardaient particulièrement Sakura, comme si le fait qu'elle soit une femme la rendait plus fragile et vulnérable -si seulement ils savaient!-, et le fait était que plusieurs personnes dans la salle semblaient surveiller la bouteille de saké sur la table…

Sakura hésitait entre s'en amuser ou en être attristée. Elle n'était quand même pas si faible, si ?

Kurenai passa le rideau du restaurant et, après avoir fait le tour de la salle du regard, se dirigea vers eux.

-Je vous cherchais ! Tsunade-sama m'a dit que vous étiez sortis pour manger, est ce que je peux m'inviter ?

Sakura sourit.

-Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui paie ! Mais est ce que ça va aller avec le bébé ?

Kurenai lui rendit son sourire.

-Il est avec Asuma. Je vais commander, d'accord ?

Le trio hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et continua à manger pendant que la jeune maman attendait au bar. Lorsque Kurenai revint, elle les avertit joyeusement qu'elle avait commandé du saké et un supplément de viande pour tout le monde ! Sakura ne s'en plaignit pas, après tout, il fallait bien que sa paye d'Anbu serve à quelque chose, non ?

-Je voulais savoir, est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Trois regards surpris lui répondirent.

-Oui pourquoi ?

La mère de famille les considéra un instant, comme pour savoir si ils étaient sincères.

-Je suis arrivée chez l'Hokage au moment ou Ibiki terminait son rapport. Même lui était dégoûté. Il a dit que ces types étaient des crétins, mais il les a aussi qualifiés de « malsains ». Pour lui, ça veut dire quelque chose…

Sakura fit la grimace et se mit à parler à voix basse.

-Je me souviens bien de ces types, ou en tout cas, de celui qui m'a attrapée. A l'époque, il ne m'a pas touchée, et je ne l'ai qu'entraperçu lorsque Shikamaru m'a… Vendue, mais c'est clair qu'il a un grain !

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus ici, confidentialité oblige. Et puis ce qu'avait dit la kunoichi fit tilt dans son esprit.

-Ah! En parlant d'Ibiki-san…

-Oui ? Interrogea Yuhi.

-Et bien, il va falloir que je lui rende son manteau. Je ne sais pas ou il habite.

Yuhi sourit.

-Il est gentil, hein ? Une fois passé l'examen…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air un peu douloureux en y repensant, mais elle acquiesça.

-C'est vrai.

Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Ben… C'est Ibiki-Sensei, répondit Shikamaru.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il faisait dans le Conseil, renchérit Iruka, qui se souvenait encore de sa première fois traumatisante…

-C'est en rapport avec moi, trancha Kurenai. Moi, ce qui me surprend Sakura, c'est que j'ai mis des années à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait, et encore, à l'époque, il ne s'agissait pas d'un examen…

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Justement, c'était peut être pire, non ?

La kunoichi frissonna.

-C'était plutôt assez proche…

Sakura réfléchit à la question un moment.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être parce que sans lui, je serais morte pendant ma dernière mission.

Shikamaru grimaça.

-Kakashi n'était pas là, expliqua-t-il. Il aurait du venir, mais au dernier moment, il a été envoyé ailleurs, alors on avait personne pour surveiller nos arrières. Il y a eu un couac et notre couverture a été sérieusement mise à mal. J'ai réussi à m'en tirer par une pirouette -même si j'en ai encore la nausée aujourd'hui-, mais Sakura a été… Interrogée ?

Sakura frissonna à son tour. Ça restait un mauvais souvenir.

-Si je n'avais pas vécu l'examen, j'aurais peut être survécu, mais sans parler, ça n'est pas sur… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté la douleur, mes blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, puisque, au cas ou je n'aurais pas été une ninja, ils ne voulaient pas trop m'abîmer, mais j'aurais peut être été tuée par la douleur…

Kurenai acquiesça. Elle voyait ce que voulait dire Sakura.

-Je te montrerai ou il habite quand on rentrera si tu veux.

Sakura lui sourit.

-D'accord.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement. Les autres ninjas étaient petit à petit retournés à leur propre repas et à leurs propres conversations, même si ils les surveillaient toujours du coin de l'œil, et Iruka, qui avait sans doute un peu trop bu et qui semblait plutôt triste à l'idée de moins voir Shikamaru, se permit de prendre discrètement sa main dans la sienne jusqu'au dessert. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'embarrasser le jeune homme, qui était droitier…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, bien que Shikamaru ait très (très, très) envie de rester avec son compagnon, qui, de désespoir, avait clairement bu plus que de raison, et qui semblait maintenant prêt à tout pour le retenir, y compris à s'envoyer en l'air en pleine rue, il préféra le ramener sagement à sa maison et le coucher dans son lit, ce qui fut difficile car le temps d'arriver chez lui, Iruka était déjà à moitié endormi. Shikamaru rentra ensuite chez lui sans se presser, car il était loin d'avoir envie d'affronter ses parents. Sakura se promit d'aller lui en parler le lendemain, pour savoir comment ça s'était passé…

Les deux kunoichi, elles, avaient observé pendant tout le repas le manège des deux garçons d'un air à la fois triste et amusé. Tout serait plus simple si Iruka acceptait de révéler son homosexualité, et ils n'allaient pas non plus se retrouver séparés pendant des mois, mais il était évident que se voir n'allait plus être aussi facile maintenant. Sakura, elle aussi un peu grise, titubait légèrement sur le trajet de la maison d'Ibiki. Yuhi la regardait sans rien dire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sakura ?

-Mmhmoui ? Répondit vaguement la kunoichi.

-Avoue-le ! S'exclama Yuhi.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda la fleur de cerisier, un peu perdue.

-Qu'il te plait !

-Qui ça ?

Kurenai leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ibiki, évidemment.

-Ah.

Sakura rougit. Kurenai n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Cela était inattendu, mais pas vraiment surprenant. La différence d'âge était un détail. Elle avait été une Désignée elle aussi. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est surtout le fait qu'il s'agissait d'Ibiki.

-Il va falloir t'accrocher pour le séduire, tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je sais… Marmonna Sakura. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça me vient… Je sais bien qu'il m'a torturée, et tout ça mais… Je l'ai déjà dit, je lui dois la vie… Mais c'est stupide !

-Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune maman.

-Ibiki… Je sais bien que si on se base uniquement sur les membres du Conseil, il est le seul homme avec qui je peux sortir, mais… C'est seulement depuis aujourd'hui que je pense à lui...

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

-Il a mit son manteau sur mes épaules…

-Et ?

-Je me suis sentie protégée…

Kurenai s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement. Sakura sursauta, pensant avoir dit quelque chose de mal, mais Yuhi s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la jeune fille se retrouva compressée contre l'opulente poitrine de sa prédécessrice, ce qui était, au final, bien agréable.

-Comme toutes les Désignées, tu as besoin d'être protégée et aimée… Si il est celui qu'il te faut, alors soit ! Mais soit prudente, ne joue pas avec lui, car il en a besoin aussi…

-Je sais, acquiesça Sakura. C'est même pour ça que je l'avais écarté au début.

Kurenai s'écarta brusquement, la tenant pas les épaules.

-Tu ne te sens pas capable d'aimer ?

Si Sakura était à nouveau suicidaire, elle devait le savoir.

-Si… J'en ai même envie, mais il souffre tellement lui aussi…

Le visage de Yuhi se radoucit.

-Tu as peur de ne pas savoir panser ses blessures et qu'il ne sache pas panser les tiennes...

Sakura hocha un peu la tête, incertaine. Kurenai la prit dans ses bras de nouveau, mais plus tendrement, comme la mère que Sakura avait perdue étant enfant*.

-Je suis sure que tout se passera très bien si seulement tu réussis à être plus têtue que lui, et à lui faire comprendre qu'il a autant besoin de toi que toi de lui. Mais ce moment est celui ou je dois te souhaiter bon courage, car cela sera difficile…

Sakura haussa les épaules et fronça le nez de dépit.

-Je sais, on ne s'est même jamais parlés à part à l'examen…

Yuhi sourit.

-Je suis sure que tu pourras y arriver, il suffit de savoir saisir, -voir provoquer-, les bonnes occasions, comme celles-ci !

Kurenai sonna à une porte, espiègle, et s'enfuit. Sakura se retrouva perdue comme une idiote au milieu de la rue, jusqu'à ce que la porte à sa droite ne s'ouvre.

-Oui ? Fit une voix grave et sombre.

Sakura sursauta et maudit Kurenai de tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'était pas prête ! Et bon sang, même en pantalon et T-shirt de survêtement, Ibiki avait l'air menaçant !

-Ah, euh… Ibiki-san… Salua Sakura, gênée.

-Mademoiselle Haruno ? Interrogea-t-il, visiblement curieux de savoir ce que la Désignée pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure aussi tardive…

-Je voulais vous remercier pour… Votre manteau…

Ibiki fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-il.

-Je vous le rends dès que je l'aurais lavé.

-C'est inutile. Ne vous embêtez pas.

-J'insiste.

Sakura grimaça intérieurement. Elle doutait que le ninja veuille réellement retrouver son manteau couvert de fluides corporels peu ragoûtants… Le silence s'installa.

-Est-ce tout ? Finit-il par demander.

-Euh… Oui…

Ibiki attendit encore un peu et puis, comme rien n'était dit, s'apprêta à s'en aller. Si la Désignée désirait coucher avec lui, soit. Il le ferait, c'était son devoir, mais même si la jeune fille devait se sentir sacrément mal pour venir le voir, lui, qui l'avait torturée pour passer un vulgaire examen, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus…

-Je vois… Bonne nuit mademoiselle…

Et il commença à refermer la porte. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était trop bête !

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle, au dernier moment.

Ibiki rouvrit la porte en retenant un soupir.

-Oui ?

Encore une fois, Sakura, tête baissée, mit un peu de temps à répondre.

-...Merci…

Ibiki fronça les sourcils.

-Pour ?

Sakura avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir sa voix. Pourtant, l'envie était là, elle voulait le lui dire, vraiment…

-L'examen… Murmura-t-elle, si faiblement qu'elle ne fut pas sure qu'il l'ait entendue.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

-L'examen, reprit Sakura d'une voix plus forte.

-Pardon !? Répéta le ninja, cette fois-ci aussi interrogatif qu'incrédule.

Sakura soupira et sourit tristement en relevant la tête.

-Je sais que vous avez souffert autant que moi de l'examen… Peut être même plus… Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas… Auditionnée… Je serais morte pendant ma dernière mission, alors… Je voulais vous dire… Merci…

Ibiki la regarda un instant, intérieurement abasourdi.

-Vous êtes bien la première personne à me remercier pour ça…

Sakura sourit d'un air doux, un peu triste aussi.

-Il faut un début à tout. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Ibiki-san !

La dessus, elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue, et commença à s'en aller.

-Je vous rends votre manteau dans quelques jours ! Cria-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

Ibiki demeura un moment, planté sur le pas de sa porte, à fixer l'endroit ou la jeune fille avait disparu. Et puis il se rappela qu'il était un ninja, le chef de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture de Konoha de surcroît, et referma la porte d'un geste brusque.

Cette fille… Était bizarre…

*Je me base bien évidemment sur la Sakura du manga, pas sur celle de l'anime. Comme dans le manga, ce point n'est même pas évoqué, j'ai arrangé l'histoire comme ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura, dans l'éventualité (peu probable) ou Ino serait encore là, préféra contourner son logement par les toits, et rentrer par la fenêtre. Pendant son entraînement, elle avait pris l'habitude de la laisser ouverte pour pouvoir laisser rentrer Kakashi...

Toujours pour éviter la furie blonde, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se fit un thé dans le noir. Heureusement, depuis l'incident avec la table basse, elle s'était débrouillé pour connaître parfaitement son logement, même dans l'obscurité. Et elle avait déplacé la table…

Assise dans son lit, sa tasse de thé blanc lui réchauffant les mains, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Kurenai lui avait fait un sale coup ! Elle avait failli en faire une attaque ! Heureusement qu'elle avait vraiment eut quelque chose à dire à Ibiki à la base, ou alors ce moment aurait été autrement plus gênant ! Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu être capable de dire comme bêtise. Quelque chose comme « euh, pardon, désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais en fait, vous me plaisez et je me suis fait avoir par Kurenai », probablement. Et elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans la merde. Ibiki aurait prit ça comme une requête officielle. Et il se serait passé quoi ensuite ? Ils auraient couché ensemble, Ibiki l'aurait vue comme une traînée -avec des goûts bizarres en plus-, et elle n'aurait plus osé lui adresser la parole ensuite ?

Un truc du genre sans doute.

Sakura soupira. Bon, ok. Même en T-shirt et pantalon de survêtement, il était flippant, c'était carrément vrai. Est ce qu'il lui arrivait de sourire de temps en temps ? Parce que là, il avait exactement la même tête que d'habitude…

Restait à savoir du coup si c'était la tête du ninja prêt à partir en mission, ou bien celle de l'homme emmerdé qu'on le dérange aussi tard.

Sakura sourit. Elle avait quand même réussi à lui faire avoir l'air surpris. Abasourdi, même ! Que ce soit à cause de ses remerciements ou de son baiser…

Son visage ne s'était pas fermé lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Devait-elle prendre ça comme une petite victoire ? Elle décida que oui…

Elle prit une gorgée de thé et soupira de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer plusieurs choses…

La première, c'est que Ibiki, même chez lui, portait son bandana. L'avait-il remit en vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte ? C'était possible…

La seconde, c'est que les manches de son T-shirt n'étaient pas assez longues pour cacher complètement les cicatrices qui descendaient sur ses biceps jusqu'en dessous de ses coudes.

La troisième, c'est que Ibiki était, encore et toujours, habillé entièrement en noir.

Sakura se demanda si il pouvait s'agir d'une déformation professionnelle. Après tout, il était le plus grand tortionnaire de Konoha, n'est ce pas ? Même si sa spécialité était la torture mentale, (elle se souvenait encore de son examen de chûnin), nul doute qu'il était tout aussi doué en torture physique. (Là, c'était de son examen de Désignée dont elle se souvenait...)

Elle avait remarqué une dernière chose aussi…

Il était sexy en diable !

Même habillé tout en noir, ce qui diminuait considérablement l'appréciation des proportions, qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines, il était évident que son T-shirt était parfaitement ajusté. Et il moulait des biceps parfaits, des pectoraux saillants, et des abdominaux en béton…

Son jogging était certes un peu plus grand, mais à peine apparemment.

Sakura aurait payé cher pour qu'il se tourne et qu'elle puisse se faire une idée de ses fesses…

La jeune fille gloussa autour de sa tasse. En ce moment, était-elle la Désignée où bien simplement une jeune fille pas si loin de l'adolescence ?

La fleur de cerisier soupira une énième fois pour la soirée. Et se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'elle faisait exactement pareil quand elle était amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée dérangeante, -Sasuke, pas le fait qu'elle était amoureuse-, et prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se leva pour aller chercher le manteau d'Ibiki. Se débarrassant de sa tasse, elle se rallongea, le nez dans le tissu du manteau.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait lentement en savourant l'odeur si masculine du ninja tortionnaire, elle se fit la réflexion que oui, même si ça ne datait que d'aujourd'hui, elle était sans doute amoureuse…


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, Sakura fut réveillée, comme elle s'y attendait, par quelqu'un qui tambourinait violemment à sa porte. Pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui il s'agissait ! Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement.

-BORDEL INO ! IL FAUT ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TU VIENNE ME RÉVEILLER ALORS QUE POUR UNE FOIS JE DORS !

Ino savait qu'elle était insomniaque, ça ne datait pas de sa période Désignée, même si ça s'était aggravé, mais de sa période Sasuke… Et avec toute cette histoire hier, entre leur soirée et Ibiki, elle avait dû se coucher vers deux heures...

Devant elle se trouvait Ino, le point encore levé, de nouveau prêt à frapper la porte, ainsi qu'Hinata et Tenten, qui se planquaient derrière leur amie d'un air, il fallait l'avouer, un peu effrayé…

La kunoichi blonde mit un moment à intégrer la colère -légitime- de la jeune fille qu'elle réveillait avec la délicatesse d'un bœuf à sept heures du matin un dimanche…Et puis le naturel reprit le dessus.

-DE QUOI !? MOI JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI ET LES SEULS REMERCIEMENTS QUE J'AI C'EST CA !?

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE DE T'INQUIÉTER POUR MOI ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !

-AH BAH OUI JE VOIS CA ! MADEMOISELLE SE FAIT VIOLER POUR LE VILLAGE ET TOUT LE MONDE S'INQUIÈTE MAIS VISIBLEMENT IL N'Y EN A PAS BESOIN C'EST HABITUEL !

Ino ne vit pas la gifle partir. Il n'empêche que, lorsqu'elle la ressentit sur sa joue, elle en fit un vol plané de trois mètres. Mine de rien, pour ses missions, elle avait gagné du muscle... La kunoichi blonde n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que son amie portait la main sur elle en dehors de leur examen de chûnin…

Elle releva la tête vers Sakura qui était furieuse. Sakura qui la prit par le col et qui la plaqua violemment contre le mur extérieur de sa maison.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, lui dit Sakura d'une voix mortellement froide. Je suis une ninja et comme c'est la règle, tu ne sais rien de mes missions, de tout ce que je peux faire pour le village, et même pour toi !

Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qui lui avait été dit le jour ou elle avait été « désignée ». Si elle avait refusé, ce rôle serait revenu à Ino.

-Nous ne sommes pas amies, nous ne le sommes plus depuis longtemps Ino. Nous ne l'avons même jamais été. Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis pas une amie pour toi, mais simplement une rivale… Tu te sers de moi pour progresser, simplement parce que tu n'es pas assez grande pour le faire toute seule! Tu stagne, Ino, tu stagne, alors que moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi de cette façon là, surtout pas maintenant ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de décamper de chez moi et de ne plus y revenir, du moins pas tant que tu ne seras pas capable de respecter ma vie privée et mes secrets ! Ça vaut pour vous toutes ici ! S'exclama Sakura en se tournant vers ses deux autres amies. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de me voir sans me poser de questions auxquelles vous savez que je ne peux pas répondre, parce que je suis une ninja, alors ne venez tout simplement pas !

Elle lâcha Ino qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, suffocante. Sakura avait progressivement resserré sa poigne sur sa gorge sans même sans rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eût un peu reprit son souffle que la kunoichi blonde remarqua que son amie ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise blanche -qui avait sans doute autrefois appartenu à son père maintenant décédé- ouverte sur sa poitrine et une petite culotte de coton blanc -les dessous sexy pouvant être particulièrement inconfortables, Sakura les réservaient aux soirées et aux missions… Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les cicatrices sur son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses, vestiges de sa dernière mission. Visiblement, ses deux amies, qui fixaient Sakura d'un air horrifié, l'avaient remarqué avant elle…

Sakura suivit leur regard d'un air perplexe.

-Quoi ? Ce ne sont que des cicatrices…

-Sakura tu… Tu t'es fait torturer ? Demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

La fleur de cerisier fronça les sourcils.

-Pendant ma dernière mission, oui. Et alors ?

-Ça… A du faire mal…

-…C'est le principe de la torture, Hinata…

-Et bien, et bien ! Fit une voix joyeuse. Moi qui pensait m'être levée tôt, j'ai rapidement pu entendre que vous étiez toutes réveillées… Je constate cependant que même en colère, tu es capable de garder tes informations, Sakura !

-Kurenai-san ? Demanda Sakura.

La fleur de cerisier se retourna et releva la tête. La jolie kunoichi l'observait, perchée sur son toit.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan ! Répondit la jeune femme en sautant aux côtés de la fleur de cerisier.

-Euh, bonjour… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Elle aurait pu venir pour lui confier une mission, mais alors elle n'aurait pas été aussi joyeuse...

La jeune maman lui lança une œillade complice.

-Roooh est ce que ce n'est pas évident ?

-… ?

Kurenai éclata de rire.

-Enfin Sakura ! Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier !

Sakura rougit, avant de se rappeler le sale coup que lui avait fait la kunoichi.

-Kurenai-san ! Hier soir, c'était un coup bas ! J'aurais eu l'air maligne si je n'avais pas rapidement trouvé un truc à dire, tiens !

-Et donc, qu'as-tu dis ? Demanda la jeune maman, tout sourire…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, elle aussi, la mise de Sakura.

-Dis-donc ! Tu avais l'air de dire hier qu'ils n'avaient pas été bien méchants, mais tu as quand même pas mal de cicatrices !

Sakura haussa les épaules, pas plus complexée que ça par le fait qu'elle était à moitié nue sur le pas de sa porte.

-Je sais. Il faudra les cacher sous un genjutsu pour mes prochaines missions, c'est tout.

Kurenai hocha la tête.

-Je t'apprendrai ça, dit-elle en s'invitant chez Sakura.

-Merci, répondit la fleur de cerisier en la suivant.

Sans remord, elle referma la porte sur ses amies. Ino étaient toujours au sol, tentant apparemment désespérément d'analyser tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre pour en tirer les bonnes conclusions, sans succès vu sa tête, et Hinata et Tenten se tenaient toujours en retrait, sans savoir quoi faire.

Une fois de nouveau bien en sécurité à l'intérieur de son logement, Sakura prépara du thé pour son amie et elle. Elle considérait Kurenai comme une amie maintenant. Même si elles n'étaient pas de la même génération, elle se sentait bien plus proche de la jeune maman que de celles qui étaient probablement encore devant sa porte. Et elle savait que Kurenai la voyait de la même façon.

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin chacune installées devant leur tasse de thé, Kurenai relança le sujet.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle du même air espiègle qu'hier.

Sakura soupira.

-Pfff… Alors rien. Je l'ai juste remercié pour son manteau, et je lui ai dit que j'allais le laver avant de le lui rendre.

-C'est tout ? Demanda la jeune femme, déçue.

-…Je l'ai aussi remercié pour ce qu'il m'avait fait…

Là, Kurenai se serait étouffée avec son thé si elle n'avait pas tout recraché sur la table basse.

-Héééé ! Protesta Sakura.

Kurenai, toussant toujours, nettoya la table de sa manche.

-Pardon… Kof, kof… Mais tu lui a vraiment dit ça ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ?

Kurenai posa sa tasse sur la table et réfléchit un moment.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, Ibiki est une énigme, même pour moi… Par contre, je peux te dire que même si il est extrêmement doué dans son travail, il ne l'aime pas forcément tant que ça… C'est compliqué en fait. Je ne pense pas que ça le gêne lorsqu'il s'agit de véritables assassins mais à mon avis, c'est un peu plus difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de gens qui se sont juste retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Et je suis absolument persuadée qu'il se répugne pour ce qu'il t'as fait… Ce qu'il nous a fait...

-Donc ? Demanda Sakura.

-Donc je suppose que tu as bien fait… C'est tout ?

-Je suis partie en lui disant qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue…

Kurenai pouffa.

-Il a du avoir l'air surpris, non ?

-Carrément! Du coup, j'ai été surprise aussi…

La kunoichi rigola de plus belle.

-Si tu réussis à lui faire exprimer autre chose que son air grincheux, alors c'est une bonne chose !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, avoua la fleur de cerisier avec un petit sourire.

Kurenai se leva avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sakura en souriant.

-Bien, bien, bien, je vais te laisser maintenant ! Je suis venue aussi tôt parce que je voulais absolument avoir des nouvelles, mais Asuma et le bébé ne sont pas encore levés, et si je ne suis pas là quand ils se réveillent, ils vont tous les deux se faire des idées…

Sakura gloussa.

-Rentrez vite alors ! Moi de toute façon, je dois laver le manteau d'Ibiki et aller voir Shikamaru.

La mère de famille considéra la question.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Je me demande bien comment ça s'est passé avec ses parents…

-Je vous le dirai! A bientôt !

Kurenai s'éclipsa par la fenêtre avec un dernier signe d'au revoir.


	8. Chapter 8

De nouveau seule, Sakura entreprit de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Sa bonne résolution selon laquelle elle ne ferait plus de cuisine n'avait pas tenu longtemps. D'abord parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de manger des plats préparés, et ensuite parce que ces plats étaient horriblement gras, sucrés et salés, et qu'en tant que Désignée, elle devait garder la ligne…

Du coup, elle n'avait pas tenu une semaine avant de sortir ses ustensiles de cuisine de leur sac poubelle. Ce qui avait changé, c'est que maintenant, elle avait des livres de recettes dont elle suivait les consignes à la lettre. Elle trouvait ça bon, mais sans plus. Sans âme. Ses recettes étaient des recettes générales, on ne ressentait pas sa personnalité dans ses plats. Mais elle hésitait à personnaliser, vu qu'apparemment, tout ce qu'elle cuisinait était très mauvais…

Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Sa mère était morte avant de pouvoir lui apprendre, et elle n'avait personne pour tester ses créations…

Avec un soupir, Sakura avala son poisson grillé et sa soupe miso. Même si elle le lui demandait, Shikamaru n'accepterait JA-MAIS.

Et ne parlons pas de Kakashi, qu'elle avait fait vomir…

Elle sourit malgré tout à ce souvenir. Le ninja copieur, apparemment effrayé de la furie qu'elle pouvait devenir si il critiquait sa cuisine, n'avait rien dit. Par contre, il était possible que ce soit lui qui ait débranché le frigo par la suite…

Terminant son petit déjeuner, la fleur de cerisier entreprit de nettoyer le manteau d'Ibiki. Il n'était pas vraiment sale, mais Sakura ne se voyait vraiment pas lui rendre son manteau plein de cyprine et du sperme de leurs ennemis. Elle vida les poches avec soin, -sans regarder, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et entreprit de frotter le manteau à l'eau et au savon à lessive. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la matinée car le tissu, une fois imbibé d'eau, était atrocement lourd !

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une ninja pour rien. Ça lui prit du temps et beaucoup d'eau, mais elle réussit à rincer et essorer le manteau convenablement. Elle le mit ensuite à sécher sur son balcon, changea ses vêtements trempés, et partit à la recherche de Shikamaru.

Elle s'était interrompue à mi-chemin, prête à retourner sur ses pas, en se rappelant que c'était dimanche et qu'il était peut être chez Iruka, mais dans le doute, elle décida de continuer jusqu'à la maison des Nara, ou elle tomba sur son père.

-Sakura-chan ? Lui demanda Shikaku.

-Nara-san, bonjour ! Est ce que Shikamaru est là s'il vous plaît ?

Le ninja sembla un brin gêné un moment en se rappelant que la jeune fille devant lui avait servi de « couverture » à son fils, et grommela dans sa barbe un instant, l'incident ayant causé cette révélation était totalement occulté dans son esprit par le choc et la surprise que lui avait faite son unique rejeton.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je te l'appelle.

-Merci.

La fleur de cerisier, patiente, attendit. Shikamaru ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Sakura ?

-Salut. Je viens aux nouvelles. Tu es libre ?

-Ouais… Soupira-t-il. Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai besoin d'un verre…

-A onze heures du matin ?

-Bah quoi ? Il est bientôt midi…

Sakura posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, et le guida vers le restaurant de la veille.

Accoudés au bar, Sakura, qui mourrait de faim, ne se priva pas pour commander un okonomiyaki. Shikamaru en fut surpris.

-Tu as l'air affamée, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura haussa les épaules, avant de boire sa coupelle de saké.

-J'ai lavé le manteau d'Ibiki ce matin. Ça m'a crevée ! En plus, Ino est venue m'emmerder dès sept heures du mat'

-…J'avais cru comprendre.

-Hein ?

-Vu comme vous vous êtes engueulées, tout le village est au courant. Pas que tout le monde ait entendu, mais les nouvelles vont vite…

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Tant mieux, peut être que comme ça, Ino arrêtera de me gonfler… Et toi, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

-Pfff, Galère…

-A ce point ?

-Ma mère a passé la soirée à se lamenter, en alternant entre le « je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants » et le « mon fils s'est fait violer ».

-Je vois.

-Pas sur que mon père ait été très délicat dans son annonce aussi.

-Tu aurais fait mieux ?

-Je sais pas, j'étais pas là.

-Tu ne leur a pas dit que tu pourrais adopter ?

-Non, parce que si je leur dis ça, ils vont s'attendre à ce que je le fasse, et ça va mettre la pression à Umino.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? C'est mignon… Mais Iruka adore les enfants, non ?

-Oui, mais il se les tape déjà à longueur de journée à l'académie, pas sur qu'il en veuille un chez lui !

-Pas faux. Et sinon, tu as réussi à garder le secret pour lui ?

-Oui, mais de justesse… J'ai failli céder juste pour que mon père me foute la paix… Au final, je lui ai juste dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un, mais que je ne lui dirais pas qui, donc il est parti dans un délire comme quoi c'était un vieux ou en tout cas, pas quelqu'un de bien…

-Tu rigole !? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !

-Je le sais bien ! Mais pas lui, du coup, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru que mon père allait aller chercher celui d'Ino pour extirper l'information de mon crâne…

Sakura grimaça. Elle avait déjà eu à subir ça, et ça n'avait rien d'agréable…

La bouteille de saké était finie, et l'okonomiyaki de Sakura aussi, alors Shikamaru se leva.

-Si tu veux bien, tant que mon père me croit avec toi, je vais aller le voir…

-Ahah ! Alors tu me dois vraiment un repas parce que je te sers vraiment d'alibi !

Shikamaru sourit.

-C'est fait, répondit-il en déposant l'argent sur la table.

Sakura se mit à bouder.

-Roooh, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un truc plus cher !

-Raté ! Allez, à plus tard !

Shikamaru lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit. Sakura rentra chez elle et changea de position le manteau d'Ibiki.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Sakura avait eût la surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte, à une heure décente, Hinata et Tenten, qui l'assurèrent timidement qu'elles ne lui poseraient pas de question indiscrète, mais qu'elle voulaient rester ses amies. Sakura leur sourit et les laissa entrer pour leur offrir un thé. Elle leur demanda simplement de ne pas leur poser de question sur ses missions, ou sur le fait qu'elle en avait peu. Elle leur avoua cependant qu'on lui avait confié une catégorie spéciale de missions, qui nécessitaient une formation particulière. Elle avait abandonné ses études de médecine à cause de ça parce que, même si elle n'avait que très peu de missions dans l'année, elle devait être toujours disponible…

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, comprenant un peu mieux. Effectivement, si Sakura était une ninja « spéciale » et donc la seule à pouvoir remplir un certain genre de mission, tout se tenait !

Sakura apprit que Ino boudait. Qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou de ses autres amies, qui avaient décidé de revenir vers la fleur de cerisier et d'essayer de la comprendre.

-Kurenai est au courant ? Demanda Hinata d'une petite voix. C'est pour ça que tu t'entends aussi bien avec elle ?

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Oui, et Shikamaru aussi. C'est pour protéger nos missions que l'on vous a fait croire qu'on sortait ensemble. Enfin, on a pas réellement eu à vous le faire croire, Ino s'est monté le chou toute seule...

Les deux jeunes filles admirent que la kunoichi blonde était allée trop loin. De plus, il était évident qu'elle aurait pu avoir une conversation civilisée avec Sakura -comme celle-ci- et comprendre un peu mieux si seulement elle arrêtait de hurler deux minutes.

Sakura alla chercher une assiette de biscuits qu'elle posa sur la table.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'en manger, dit-elle en désignant les biscuits, mais j'ai faim. Je sais que tout ce que je cuisine est mauvais, mais j'y peux rien moi…

Les deux kunoichi se regardèrent, connaissant les talents culinaires de leur amie, mais par politesse, Hinata prit tout de même un biscuit.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Sakura la regarda avec de grands yeux abasourdis.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas trop cuit ? Ni trop sucré ? J'essaie de suivre les recettes, mais du coup, je trouve que tout a un goût basique…

Curieuse, Tenten croqua dans un biscuit à son tour.

-Peut être un peu plus de sésame noir la prochaine fois.

-Merci, j'essaierai.

La lanceuse de kunai parcouru du regard l'appartement, qui n'était ni rangé, ni bordélique, mais qui était plus… Coquet, que dans ses souvenirs. Étrangement, ça ne semblait pas être la décoration qui avait changé, mais Sakura elle même. Elle semblait plus adulte, plus mature, bien plus qu'Ino, Hinata ou elle. Et ça se ressentait dans sa façon de se tenir, de s'habiller, et du coup, dans les vêtements et les affaires qu'elle laissait traîner.

-C'est quoi ce grand truc noir sur ton balcon ?

-C'est le manteau d'Ibiki-san. Il était dégueulasse alors je le lave avant de le lui rendre.

Tenten grimaça.

-Ce type fait peur.

-Je ne le connais pas bien, mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Sakura… Commença Hinata.

La kunoichi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ces hommes…

-Ne m'ont rien fait que je ne puisse pas supporter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hinata…

Les deux jeunes filles se turent, mais à leur regard, Sakura se dit qu'elles avaient compris. Qu'importe, tant qu'elles gardaient le secret, elles ne seraient pas plus impliquées.

-N'en parlez pas autour de vous, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, attristées.


	10. Chapter 10

Le jour suivant, le manteau était sec. Le soir commençait à tomber, c'était un peu la même heure que quand elle s'était fait attaquer. Au final, elle avait recroisé Ibiki qui portait un manteau absolument identique, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il lui avait dit de ne pas s'embêter.

Une fois l'étoffe pliée bien proprement, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il ne sentait plus la sueur, mais fleurait maintenant bon les fleurs des champs, du moins, si elle en croyait l'emballage de son savon à lessive. Elle n'était peut être pas douée en cuisine, mais au moins on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec les tâches ménagères.

Le manteau dans les mains elle alla frapper à la porte d'Ibiki, mais personne ne répondit. Elle se demanda ou il pouvait être. Elle l'avait vu aujourd'hui, vers midi, mais il avait très bien pu partir en mission entre-temps. A tout hasard, elle décida d'aller faire un tour au restaurant. Après tout, c'était le seul du village à part le stand de nouilles d'Ichiraku, donc il était très fréquenté. Il était à peu près l'heure du dîner et, même si Ibiki n'était pas très causant, il avait tout de même une vie sociale. Il pouvait très bien être en train de dîner, en compagnie du père d'Ino par exemple…

Arrivée au restaurant, il ne fut pas bien difficile de repérer la silhouette sombre et massive du ninja tortionnaire. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'approchait, Sakura se rendit compte qu'il dînait seul. Bah, pourquoi pas ? Elle aussi ça lui arrivait d'avoir la flemme de faire le repas…

S'approchant de lui en se débrouillant pour faire un peu de bruit (ne JAMAIS surprendre un ninja ou une kunoichi si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un kunai sous la gorge) et le salua.

-Bonsoir Ibiki-san.

Il considéra la jeune fille, et puis le manteau qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Haruno.

Sakura lui tendit son manteau.

-Encore merci pour l'autre jour. Pardonnez-moi pour le délai, il a mit beaucoup de temps à sécher.

Ibiki reprit son manteau et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-C'est pour ça que je vous avais dit de ne pas vous embêter. Merci de l'avoir lavé.

-Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses.

Sakura s'arrêta, et puis considéra ses options un instant. Elle pouvait soit clore la conversation et s'en aller, ce que l'homme semblait espérer, soit demander à rester. En ce cas, elle avait deux possibilités : soit Ibiki refusait en inventant -ou non- un prétexte quelconque, soit il acceptait…

Qu'est ce que Kurenai avait dit, déjà ? Qu'il fallait savoir saisir les occasions, c'était bien ça ?

-Est ce que cela vous dérange si je reste avec vous ?

Ibiki considéra la jeune fille en face de lui, élégante, mais encore enfantine dans sa robe blanche ajustée à la taille et à la poitrine, mais évasée sur les jambes. Avec ses cheveux roses, elle avait l'air d'une poupée. Elle était belle, mais s'agissait-il de la jeune fille, ou de la Désignée ? Il désigna vaguement un coin de la salle du regard, ou se trouvaient Ino, Temari et Tenten, apparemment réconciliées, même si l'air renfrogné de Ino lui faisaient penser que les deux kunoichi ne lui avaient rien dit.

-Ne désirez-vous pas plutôt passer la soirée avec vos amies ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Ino, tout le monde le sait, je crois. Et puis cela fait du bien de changer parfois ! Cependant…

Sakura haussa les épaules, se préparant mentalement à un refus.

-Ce n'est pas une requête officielle. Vous pouvez refuser si vous le souhaitez.

Ibiki resta silencieux un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la chose. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait, elle était la deuxième Désignée à vouloir se lier à lui après Kurenai…

-Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir.

Sakura sourit.

-Merci ! Je vais commander, d'accord ?

Ibiki hocha la tête et Sakura se dirigea vers le bar. Une fois sa commande récupérée, elle revint à sa table. Sachant que ce serait à elle de faire en grande partie la conversation, elle posa une question en rapport avec les derniers événements.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tout s'était bien passé avec ces hommes…

-Ceux qui vous ont attaquée il y a quelques jours ? En effet, ils ont parlé bien vite, mais certains d'entre eux m'ont paru bien dérangés.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Je n'avais pas eu affaire à eux personnellement avant leur attaque, mais pour les avoir aperçus de loin pendant ma mission, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Il y eu un blanc, et puis Sakura reprit.

-Maintenant que j'y pense… Comment ça se passe pour les rapports ? Vis à vis de votre travail, je veux dire…

-Vous parlez de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture ? Et bien disons simplement que le père de votre amie râle encore en se demandant ce que j'ai fait des dossier de cette affaire, et de plusieurs autres aussi… Depuis le temps, il y a un certain nombre de trous dans nos archives.

-Vous vous en débarrassez ?

-Je les subtilise discrètement et les donne à l'Hokage, qui les lit, avant de les confier à Iruka, qui en prend connaissance également avant de les ranger à leur place…

-Pourquoi Iruka les lit-il ? Il faut aussi les censurer ?

-Pas forcément. Mais il est notre secrétaire. Et les archives sont un tel foutoir depuis la prise de poste de notre actuel Hokage qu'il est sans doute le seul à pouvoir retrouver un rouleau quand on le lui demande. Sauf que pour ça, il faut qu'il sache précisément de quoi ce rouleau parle…

Sakura toussota discrètement dans son verre de thé -pas de saké aujourd'hui- pour masquer son rire.

-Personne ne pense à ranger ?

-Je crois savoir que Iruka et Shizune ont déjà essayé, à plus d'une reprise, mais connaissant le caractère bordélique de notre Hokage, c'est apparemment inutile.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et constata avec satisfaction que même Ibiki s'était permit un sourire. C'était une nouvelle petite victoire si il acceptait de se détendre un peu en sa présence…

Il reprit son expression habituelle avant de se retourner légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison la fille d'Inoichi et vous vous êtes disputées, mais je sens son regard dans mon dos, c'est assez agaçant…

Sakura soupira.

-Ino est bornée et beaucoup trop intrusive. Déjà, quand elle m'a vu partir avec Shikamaru il y a deux ans, elle s'est monté la tête toute seule et en a déduit qu'on sortait ensemble… Elle me hurle dessus régulièrement sans aucune raison, même si elle redouble généralement d'efforts pour tenter de me faire me sentir coupable, et il y a deux jours, elle s'est encore invitée pour me dire qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi j'avais abandonné mes études de médecine si c'était pour me prélasser…

-Je vois…

-Elle n'est pas capable de comprendre que je ne peux tout simplement pas lui en parler. A Hinata et Tenten, j'ai dis que j'étais assignée à une catégorie spéciale de missions pour laquelle je devais toujours être disponible. Ça a suffit, mais avec Ino, c'est peine perdue ! Surtout qu'au final, ce qui la dérange, ce n'est pas qu'on ne soit plus amies, mais qu'on ne soit plus ennemies...

-…Pardon ?

Sakura retint un sourire à l'air légèrement perdu d'Ibiki.

-Nous avons toujours été rivales… Pour Sasuke, en cours, en ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, à l'hôpital… Même dans nos régimes ! Ino se sert de moi pour progresser, parce que toute seule, elle n'y arrive pas.

-…Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes…

Cette phrase sortit tellement de nulle part et Ibiki l'avait tellement prononcée avec son expression habituelle, que cette fois-ci, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Mais si, mais si ! Vous en trouverez une un jour et vous y arriverez ! Bon, elle ne fonctionnera peut être pas tout à fait comme vous, mais vous serez un minimum complémentaires…

-J'espère de tout cœur qu'aucune autre personne ne fonctionne comme moi.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il la considéra un instant.

-Êtes vous stupide ? Vous savez comment je suis !

-Quoi, ça veut dire que vous prenez du plaisir dans votre travail ?

Ibiki sembla se retenir pour ne pas détourner le regard et se borna à la fixer sans un mot.

-…Toujours ? Demanda-t-elle.

-…Pas toujours, dut-il reconnaître.

-Et puis-je vous demander dans quelles circonstances vous prenez votre pied ?

Inutile de le nier. Il était bien évidemment question d'un plaisir sexuel ici.

-Ceux qui prennent du plaisir à tuer, je pends plaisir à les torturer.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres ?

-Ceux qui sont juste des ninjas, comme vous et moi, et qui ne font qu'accomplir leur mission ?

-Pour ceux là, je fais mon travail. Juste mon travail.

Sakura s'accorda le luxe de réfléchir quelques instants en regardant ailleurs, avant de se retourner vers Ibiki.

-Vous avez une idée de ce que je peux avoir envie de faire à certains des porcs qui me touchent ?

-Pardon ?

-Si je pouvais leur faire tout ce que mon cerveau imagine, je suis sure que je pourrais en jouir…

Ibiki la fixa sans un mot.

-Intéressant.

-Donc ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous juger, conclut-elle.

-Ni moi, répondit-il.

Sakura sourit.

-Merci.

Ibiki se tut un instant, puis…

-Merci à vous.

Sakura sourit de nouveau, puis changea de sujet le plus naturellement du monde.

-Désirez-vous manger ou boire autre chose ?

-Non, et vous ?

-J'ai fini, merci. Je vais aller payer du coup.

Ibiki resta interdit.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche d'habitude…

Sakura se retourna vers lui, souriante.

-Quoi, parce que nous sommes des gens normaux maintenant ? Ce n'est pas drôle, dans ce cas !

Et elle s'enfuit vers le bar pour payer leur repas. Ça allait faire jaser ça ! Déjà que leur dîner allait probablement être loin de passer inaperçu… Amusé, il reprit son manteau et se leva, attendant que Sakura revienne, puis, il lui dit :

-Fort bien, mais dans ce cas, je devrais vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier !

Sakura sourit, ravie.

-Ce serait avec plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant et partirent chacun de leur côté. Sakura devait se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à sautiller comme une gamine ! La soirée avait été au-delà de ses espérances et en plus, elle devait attendre une nouvelle invitation à dîner ! Et c'était un pur hasard, parfaitement spontané, elle ne l'avait ni espéré, ni calculé...

De son côté, Ibiki ne savait plus trop quoi penser…

Cette fille, Sakura Haruno, était seulement la deuxième Désignée qu'il connaissait « en fonctions », et il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle avait réussi son examen écrit de chûnin grâce à Naruto Uzumaki et que le blond, Sasuke Uchiwa et elle avaient constitué l'équipe de genin numéro sept, sous les ordres de Kakashi.

En attendant, il fallait avoir du cran pour avouer à quelqu'un d'autre, -et à soi-même- que l'on souhaitait volontairement faire souffrir ses ennemis par plaisir… Même Kurenai ne lui avait jamais dit ça, même si il la soupçonnait d'avoir ce même vice. Le concernant, il savait qu'Inoichi Yamanaka, son assistant, avait deviné sa perversion, mais même si il la comprenait -impossible de faire autrement lorsqu'on voyait les psychopathes qu'ils pouvaient parfois ramasser-, il savait qu'il était loin d'approuver…

Ibiki avait dit qu'il souhaitait ne pas rencontrer de personne comme lui, mais visiblement, c'était un peu tard…

Et puis qu'est ce qui l'avait pris d'inviter la jeune fille à dîner ? C'était sorti tout seul et il ne l'avait absolument pas calculé…

Il sourit en repensant à la remarque de Sakura sur la normalité. Il était évident que les ninjas différaient déjà des gens « normaux », mais en plus de ça, ils faisaient tous les deux partie des rares ninjas à différer également des ninjas normaux…

Au moins, la jeune fille semblait sincèrement heureuse à l'idée de le revoir. C'était assez rare et inattendu pour qu'il tienne sa promesse…

Le lendemain, vers huit heures, Sakura fut réveillée par des coups à sa porte. Elle ne s'était pas couchée à point d'heure pour une fois, mais elle était encore fatiguée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Ino : il était trop tard et les coups étaient bien trop délicats…

Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Kurenai, qui arborait un grand sourire.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et laissa entrer son amie avant d'aller préparer du thé. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux assises devant la table basse.

-Alors ? Demanda Yuhi, tout sourire.

-Il va m'inviter à dîner.

Cette fois-ci, Kurenai s'arrangea pour recracher son thé par terre.

-…Vous nettoierez.

-Oui oui… Kof… Ne t'inquiète… Kof… Ne t'inquiète pas, -elle était déjà en train d'essuyer avec son genou- mais… Il a vraiment fait ça ?

-Ben… Oui… Qu'est ce que ça a d'extraordinaire ?

Yuhi la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Sakura, Ibiki se fait inviter, rarement et uniquement par des relations de travail comme le père d'Ino, mais Ibiki n'invite pas…

Sakura haussa les épaules tout en buvant sa tasse de thé, incertaine.

-Justement, je l'ai invité et du coup, il a dit qu'il me devait un repas pour me remercier…

Kurenai resta silencieuse un moment.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui a fait que tu as éveillé son intérêt…

Sakura réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est peut être à cause de « ça »…

-« Ça » ?

-Vous aviez raison, il m'a dit qu'il prenait du plaisir à… « Travailler » avec de véritables meurtriers…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Yuhi, pas plus déphasée que ça. -Ils étaient des ninjas après tout...- Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

Sakura réfléchit, le regard tourné vers le ciel, en essayant de se rappeler de leur conversation.

-Ino était là, -nous étions au restaurant- et nous observait, et ça l'agaçait. Du coup, je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait entre elle et moi et la cause de notre dispute, il a répondu qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes…

Kurenai noya son rire dans sa tasse.

-Ahem… Ça non plus, ça ne m'étonne pas…

-Du coup, je me suis mise à rire et je lui ai dit qu'il finirait bien par en trouver une, qu'elle ne lui ressemblerait peut être pas complètement, mais qu'ils seraient forcément complémentaires sur certains points…

-Ibiki peut paraître sur de lui, mais il n'a pas une grande estime de lui même sur tous les points. Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Qu'il espérait bien ne jamais trouver qui que ce soit qui lui ressemble, rapport à ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Kurenai hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Sakura hésita un instant. Mais elle pouvait le dire, non ? C'était une ancienne Désignée qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-Que vu ce que je pouvais avoir envie de faire à certaines de mes cibles, je n'allais certainement pas le juger…

Yuhi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de les détourner un peu.

-…Je comprends… J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer, et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà exprimé à voix haute, mais je comprends…

Sakura se permit un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci… Je reconnais que j'avais un peu peur…

Yuhi lui sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La plupart de tes tourments ont été les miens ou ceux de Tsunade, ne l'oublie pas…

-Je sais. Mais je me vois mal en parler à Tsunade-sama, elle souffre déjà assez comme ça…

Kurenai sourit.

-C'est vrai. Mais du coup, ne m'oublie pas…

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu tristement.

-Je ne vous oublie pas. Merci Kurenai-san.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Yuhi.

-Votre fils et Asuma-san sont réveillés cette fois-ci ?

Yuhi pouffa.

-Oui, mais je crois qu'ils se demandent tous les deux pourquoi je viens te voir aussi souvent. Je n'ai pas dit à Asuma qu'on avait rouvert le programme…

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Bah, il le comprendra sans doute tout seul à un moment donné… Au fait, vous croyez que je dois m'attendre à une convocation de l'Hokage ?

-Rapport à Ibiki ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, pensive.

-Ça et puis… J'ai sous-entendu certaines choses à Hinata et Tenten, je crois qu'elles ont compris…

Kurenai fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur a dit ?

-Juste que j'étais assignée à un certain type de missions pour lesquelles je devait être disponible.

-C'est la vérité sans en dire trop.

-Non, mais elles ont peut être fait le lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces types l'autre jour.

La jeune maman soupira.

-Et bien tant pis ! Si il le faut, on les intégrera au Conseil…

Sakura grimaça.

-J'espère qu'elles seront assez intelligentes pour garder le secret, et que Ino ne les poussera pas à bout…

Yuhi se leva en soupirant.

-Un problème à la fois. Si cette histoire parvient à ses oreilles, oui, sans doute que Tsunade te contactera… Après, je suis étonnée qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà fait pour Ibiki, notre Hokage est d'habitude une vraie commère…

Sakura sourit, salua son amie et la regarda partir.


	12. Chapter 12

La fleur de cerisier n'en était pas enchantée, mais son frigo était pratiquement vide. Elle devait aller faire les courses. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est que la supérette se trouvait juste en face de l'hôpital, et qu'il était l'heure des fins de service…

Et elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Mais elle n'eût pas à attendre jusqu'au magasin. A peine fut-elle sortie de chez elle qu'elle se fit hurler dessus.

-SAKURA !

La fleur de cerisier soupira d'un air désespéré.

-NON MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI HIER SOIR ? QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC IBIKI ?

-…Je dînais ?

-BEN VOYONS ! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? QU'EST CE QUE CE CINGLE SADIQUE PEUT BIEN AVOIR A T'APPORTER D'APRÈS TOI !?

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Ino pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle pouvait sur elle mais… En fait, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait rien à dire, ni sur Ibiki, ni sur elle…

Sans faire attention à Hinata et Tenten qui avaient désespérément essayé de retenir leur amie, Sakura décocha un formidable coup dans la mâchoire d'Ino qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol, crachant du sang et se tenant le menton, mais muette.

-Alors comme ça, la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit Ino ? Il faut que tu revienne te mêler de ma vie ? Et bien laisse moi te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit la dernière fois : je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je suis peut être orpheline, mais Dieu merci, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père, tu es juste une petite conne, une sale garce qui n'arrive pas à lâcher l'une des seules fille qui ait réussi à la supporter, parce que tu n'es qu'une gamine qui ne supporte pas de voir les autres mieux réussir dans leur vie que toi ! Tu es bloquée dans tes problèmes d'enfance, notre rivalité, Sasuke ! Et comme je ne suis plus là pour qu'on puisse nous comparer, tu te sens toute seule ! Mais voila, le problème, c'est que j'ai avancé dans ma vie, MOI ! J'ai oublié Sasuke, je partage des choses avec Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kurenai, qui te sont inconnues, et ça te ronge, parce que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi comme ça !

Sakura ricana d'un air amer.

-Crois moi, si je pouvais échanger ma place avec toi, je le ferais, et toi, tu ne souhaiterait rien de plus que de me refiler le problème finalement…

Inutile de dire qu'elle ne considérait pas sa vie comme une telle « réussite », mais elle au moins, elle avançait… Ino s'apprêtait à répliquer, maintenant que les deux autres filles l'avaient relevée -ça non plus, elle n'était même pas capable de le faire toute seule-, mais Sakura la devança.

-Et oui ! Ibiki me plaît ! Et tu sais quoi ? Peut être bien que c'est réciproque ! Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux ? Je suis une grande fille, et je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis dont je n'ai de toute façon rien à foutre !

La dessus, Sakura planta la kunoichi et leurs deux amies communes et partit faire ses courses. Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin, deux sacs de nourriture dans chaque main, elle faillit rentrer dans l'Hokage.

-Sakura, tu as une minute ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de gémir de dépit. L'Hokage haussa un sourcil.

-Ça dépend, c'est pour m'engueuler ?

Tsunade sourit.

-Ah, Ino est encore passée chez toi ?

-Voilà…

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Encore que, Kurenai m'as rapporté certaines choses.

-Sur Ibiki ou sur Hinata et Tenten ?

-Les deux. Mais ne restons pas plantées là, on gêne, tu veux bien laisser tes affaires ici et me suivre dans mon bureau ?

Sakura soupira, mais accepta. Elle ne pouvait pas spécialement dire non de toute façon. Elle appela le ninja en charge de la caisse et lui laissa ses sacs de course, avant de suivre l'Hokage jusqu'à sa tour. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau se referme.

-Bien, commençons pas Hinata et Tenten…

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Elles sont venue me voir le lendemain de la première scène avec Ino, et m'ont dis qu'elles ne poseraient pas de question mais qu'elles voulaient qu'on reste amies. Je ne pouvais pas dire non et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas envie. Je leur ai juste dit que j'étais assignée à un certain type de mission et que je devais être disponible, c'est tout, mais elles ont bien vu que je supportais bien ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours…

-Tu penses qu'elles ont compris ?

-Je penses, oui, mais elles ne m'en ont pas reparlé.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, je ne sais pas si elles ont juste compris que je m'étais fait violer, ou si elles ont vraiment deviné pour mon rôle de Désignée…

-Dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit que la première option, mais on y peut rien si c'est la deuxième. Si c'est le cas, tant pis, on les intégrera au Conseil, et elles s'en mordront les doigts…

-Est ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?

Tsunade sembla considérer la question un instant.

-Je ne penses pas, non. Concrètement parlant, tu n'as rien dit qui mette directement le programme I.S en danger, mais tu aurais peut-être dû être plus prudente, compte tenu des circonstances…

Sakura grimaça.

-Je sais. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après l'avoir dit.

Tsunade soupira.

-On y peux rien ! Je placerai un genjutsu sur leurs pensées si il le faut…

-En parlant de ça, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Kakashi…

-Normal, une fois que j'ai effacé la mémoire de sa putain, je l'ai envoyé en mission. Une bonne purge qui va lui tenir un bon mois à mon avis…

-…C'est vache.

-Il l'avait mérité. Sinon, concernant Ibiki..?

Sakura se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air légèrement agacé.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me pose la question ? C'est si surprenant que ça qu'il me plaise ?

-Et bien… Oui.. ?

-Mais j'y peux rien, moi !

Tsunade gloussa.

-Bref, si tu es heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. J'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir si tu vas réussir à faire fondre son cœur de pierre… Je n'ai jamais vu un mec s'appliquer autant à paraître antipathique… Sauf Jiraya, mais ce n'est pas le même genre…

-Mais il est gentil avec moi !

L'Hokage pouffa de nouveau.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. La discussion étant finie, elle salua l'Hokage et parti récupérer ses sacs de courses. Sur le chemin de chez elle, elle croisa Ibiki et son assistant, et signala à l'homme en noir qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'il allait sans doute entendre parler d'Ino. Le Jônin haussa un sourcil dubitatif, pendant qu'Inoichi se plaquait une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré. Cette fille…


	13. Chapter 13

Il se passa encore une petite semaine avant que Sakura entende de nouveau parler d'Ibiki. Elle n'avait, par contre, pas entendu parler d'Ino, ce qui ne l'attristait absolument pas.

Alors qu'elle se promenait simplement dans les rues de Konoha, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire pour ce jour, elle croisa Ibiki, et le salua comme à son habitude. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin, le ninja la rappela.

-Mademoiselle Haruno ?

Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-Ibiki-san ?

-Êtes-vous libre ce soir ?

-Je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

-Dans ce cas, notre dîner tient-il toujours ?

Le visage de Sakura se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Dois-je amener quelque chose ?

-Cela ira, merci. Que dites-vous de me retrouver chez moi, ce soir, disons, vers vingt heures ?

-J'y serai ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Ibiki se permit de sourire à l'enthousiasme touchant de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, mais une telle candeur lui réchauffait le cœur! Peut être, justement, parce qu'il la savait tout sauf candide…

Son sourire s'effaça. Il devait se montrer prudent. Elle était la Désignée, mais aussi, et surtout, une jeune fille. Et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il avait longuement hésité avant de l'inviter chez lui, cela faisait peut être un peu trop intime… Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens : il en avait vraiment marre de manger tout le temps au restaurant. Et puis, la jeune fille restait la Désignée, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça allait se terminer.

Sakura rentra chez elle d'un pas léger, et passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se préparer.

Cependant, après avoir essayé une bonne trentaine de tenues toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, elle du se résigner…

Ça, c'était ce que elle, elle voulait, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas d'Ibiki. Certes, elle devait le retrouver chez lui, mais il ne l'invitait probablement que pour la remercier et tenir sa promesse…

Finalement, elle opta pour un débardeur rouge bordeaux avec un col en cœur qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans être vulgaire, et une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Ni trop court, ni pas assez. A tout ça, elle ajouta une paire de talons droits blancs, un serre-tête, et un maquillage léger.

Elle s'étonna à peine de croiser Ino, Hinata et Tenten sur le chemin.

-Ou tu vas, habillée comme ça ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, répondit froidement Sakura.

Ino était purement mesquine et le savait. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de choquant.

-Si tu vas chez Ibiki, ne t'étonne pas si tu te fais encore violer ma pauvre fille !

Sakura soupira d'un air profondément agacé.

-C'est impressionnant comme tu réussis à chaque fois qu'on se croise à te rendre encore plus pathétique que la fois précédente, Ino…

La kunoichi blonde allait répliquer, mais Hinata s'interposa.

-Euh, Sakura… Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

-Oui ?

-C'était la seule fois ? Demanda Tenten, la seule fois, c'est sur ?

Sakura sourit.

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça.

Si c'était la seule chose qu'elles avaient comprise, alors ça faisait un problème de réglé, elle en avertirait l'Hokage.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, reprit Ino d'un ton acide, c'est que tu avais l'air tellement à l'aise en revenant que tout le monde s'est dit que ça devait être une habitude !

Sakura se retourna vers Ino.

-Peut être parce que contrairement à TOI, je n'étais déjà plus vierge à ce moment là ? Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que je ne suis jamais sortie avec Shikamaru, on a jamais couché ensemble ?

-Il faudrait savoir, je croyais qu'il était gay finalement…

Sakura soupira de dépit. Elle allait être en retard à son rendez-vous à cause de cette pimbêche immature, et elle n'allait certainement pas accepter ça ! Tant pis si ça ajoutait de l'eau à son moulin !

-Et comment tu crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte, abrutie ? Un jour, c'est arrivé dans la conversation, je lui ai proposé d'essayer pour être sûr ! On a du coucher ensemble deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne se dise qu'il était vraiment gay, c'est tout !

Ino ricana.

-Ah, c'est pour ça ! Ça explique tout !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Ino voulait être une garce ? Très bien, elle avait beaucoup plus d'entraînement qu'elle pour ça…

-Pourtant, ces cinq types l'autre jour n'ont pas eu l'air de se plaindre… Je suppose que si c'était toi qu'ils avaient attrapée, ils auraient été déçus !

Et la dessus, elle s'éclipsa dans la nuit.

Finalement, à l'heure dite, elle sonna chez Ibiki.

L'homme lui ouvrit la porte, toujours vêtu de ses éternels vêtements noirs et de son bandana. Ils se saluèrent, et Ibiki en profita pour détailler rapidement la jeune fille. Des vêtements ajustés, mais pas provocants, un maquillage discret, la jeune fille était jolie, mais pas nécessairement séductrice…

Impossible de savoir.

Sakura profita néanmoins d'une pleine vue sur l'arrière-train du ninja lorsqu'il la précéda dans le salon, et elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle avait bien deviné : ses fesses semblaient aussi parfaites que le reste…

Après un léger apéritif, Ibiki lui proposa un curry de bœuf aux légumes, et Sakura fut bien forcée de reconnaître que l'homme cuisinait bien mieux qu'elle. Ils se débrouillèrent pour parler de tout et de rien, ce dont résultat une conversation plutôt banale, voire ennuyeuse, mais au moins, ils ne parlaient pas de travail. Un sujet qui serait rapidement tombé à plat de toute façon, puisque Sakura n'avait rien de nouveau à raconter, et que les missions d'Ibiki étaient, bien évidemment, confidentielles. Cependant, la kunoichi saisit au moins l'occasion de demander à ce qu'Ibiki l'appelle par son prénom. Ibiki, ne sachant pas encore ou tout cela était censé les mener, acquiesça, mais ne retourna pas la politesse. Sakura ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle était une gamine de vingt ans maintenant, entraînée pour satisfaire les deux sexes, en face d'un homme de presque dix ans son aîné et réputé pour sa cruauté. A sa place, elle aurait fait pareil…

Après le dessert -une gelée de litchi absolument délicieuse- et un thé vert, qu'elle n'avait accepté presque que pour prolonger la soirée, la conversation commença à retomber. Sakura n'avait émit que des signaux discrets, ne sachant pas ce que l'homme était prêt à accepter, et ne voulant pas non plus gâcher le peu de bonne entente qu'il y avait entre eux. Et Ibiki était un professionnel des interrogatoires. Il avait été parfait pendant cette soirée. Même si à certains moments, il avait paru embarrassé, il était évident qu'il savait recevoir.

Sakura avait passé une excellente soirée et le fit savoir à son hôte, qu'elle remercia pour le repas, et plaisanta en disant que si c'était aussi bon à chaque fois, alors elle allait l'inviter souvent…

Mais ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Alors elle déclara qu'elle allait rentrer.

Pendant qu'Ibiki tenait la veste de la jeune femme, attendant patiemment qu'elle remette ses chaussures, il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Sakura ?

La kunoichi, toujours à ses chaussures, releva la tête.

-Oui ?

Il devait savoir. Il était conscient des signes que la jeune fille lui avait envoyé, mais il devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vais te poser une question, et j'aimerais que tu y réponde sincèrement.

Sakura, inquiétée par l'air sérieux d'Ibiki, cessa de tripoter les lanières de ses sandales. Elle avait fini de toute façon.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement, demanda-t-il.

Sakura retint un soupir. Elle avait craint une question comme ça. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre à part la vérité ? C'était maintenant que tout se jouait : soit leur histoire continuait, soit elle s'arrêtait avant même d'avoir commencé…

La fleur de cerisier prit le temps de se relever, et planta ses beaux yeux verts dans les iris sombres du ninja face à elle.

-Vous me plaisez, Ibiki-san.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, comme si il s'attendait à cette réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi moi ? On ne se connaît presque pas, j'ai près de dix ans de plus que toi, mon corps est bardé de cicatrices et je suis connu dans tout le village pour ma cruauté… Tu sais à quel point je suis perverti…

-Mais ne pourrais-je pas dire la même chose ? Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à me connaître réellement, Ibiki-san, ce sont les membres du Conseil qui me connaissent le mieux… Et même si il est vrai que je vous connais moins que les autres, vous avez pourtant mis votre manteau sur mes épaules nues avec une grande douceur il y a quelques semaines… Alors que je venais de me faire violer sous vos yeux et que la plupart des hommes m'auraient vue comme un animal ou une vulgaire putain, vous m'avez traitée comme un être humain… C'est ce qui m'a fait me dire que mon cœur n'était pas mort à cause de Sasuke, et quant à vos cicatrices… Et bien, vous le savez, j'ai les miennes maintenant.

Elle était sincère lorsqu'elle parlait « d'animal ». Qu'il s'agisse d'alliés ou non, la plupart des gens, lorsqu'ils croisaient une personne venant visiblement de se faire violer, la traitaient comme un animal sauvage qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer pour pouvoir l'attraper. Ils ne comprenaient pas que ces gens restaient des être humains, avec de la force et de la dignité. Les traiter comme ça, c'était leur enlever. Et les autres les considéraient comme « habitués » à ces outrages, et ne se privaient pas pour le leur faire savoir.

Sakura avait parlé d'une voix douce et sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle avançait dans sa tirade, elle s'était approchée pour caresser la joue du ninja-tortionnaire. C'était un geste spontané, pas du tout calculé. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle ne rougit pas, non, elle avait cessé de rougir pour si peu, elle se recula simplement avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Je crois que comme moi, très peu de gens vous connaissent réellement, Ibiki-san, parce que comme moi, vous ne leurs montrez que ce que vous voulez qu'ils voient, et ils s'arrêtent à ça. Mais ce manteau que vous m'avez prêté autrefois, si sale ait-il pu être à ce moment, j'ai dormi avec… Dormi, rien d'autre, et cette nuit a été la première ou je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar depuis longtemps…

Ibiki la regarda d'un air légèrement troublé.

-Vous vous sentez en sécurité à mes côtés ?

Sakura sourit d'un air un peu triste. Elle en avait peut être un peu trop dit.

-Et oui. Étonnant, n'est ce pas ?

-Plutôt, oui…

Sakura secoua la tête en souriant. Et puis quelque chose la frappa.

-Ibiki-san, est ce que je peux vous poser une question, moi aussi ?

-Allez-y.

-Est ce que vous vous interdisez d'aimer à cause de votre perversion ?


	14. Chapter 14

Les yeux d'Ibiki étincelèrent de colère, et Sakura crut un instant être allée trop loin.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point je suis tordu.

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

-Alors montrez-moi.

-Pardon !?

-Montrez-moi un interrogatoire, ou parlez m'en au moins ! Que se passe-t-il, lorsque vous vous trouvez face à un véritable assassin ? Un homme qui prend du plaisir à tuer, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des innocents ? Et qui profite du système pour « travailler » à la botte d'un yakuza quelconque, chez qui il peut laisser libre court à sa folie ?

-…Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir…

-Essayez ! Ne me forcez pas à vous le demander comme une requête officielle…

Ibiki haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait en être une…

-Sauf si je me révèle inquiète de la stabilité mentale d'un homme censé me protéger…

Il y eut un blanc. Et Ibiki fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était fait piéger. Sakura aurait pu être douée à la Section Interrogatoire…

-Très bien. Un autre thé, peut être ? Répondit-il en repartant vers le salon. N'enlevez pas vos chaussures, ainsi, vous pourrez repartir plus vite.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et quitta ses sandales, avant de repartir vers le salon, attendant le ninja-tortionnaire qui préparait à nouveau du thé. Lorsqu'il revint, ils restèrent tous les deux assis devant la table basse à se regarder en chien de faïence. Cela dura un moment.

-Vous êtes têtue et obstinée, Mademoiselle Haruno, j'espère que vous le savez ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Ça ne m'a pas apporté que des bonnes choses, j'en conviens. Et je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Sakura ?

-Ne vous privez pas du « Mademoiselle Haruno », vous pourriez le regretter.

-A ce point là ? Demanda Sakura en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Allez-y, je vous écoute…

-Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que même mes collègues les plus proches haïssent cette partie de moi. J'ai même fait vomir le père de votre amie plus d'une fois…

-C'est censé m'impressionner ? Et Ino n'est pas mon amie, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Elle avait pourtant l'air bien inquiète pour vous lorsqu'elle a sonné à ma porte pour m'injurier…

-…Elle se retenait de trembler, j'en suis persuadée.

-En effet, répondit Ibiki avec un sourire amusé.

Sakura sourit.

-J'aurais bien aimé être là. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

-Grosso modo ? Que vous étiez une gamine immature et incapable de savoir ce qui est bon pour elle et que je n'avais pas intérêt à en profiter où bien j'aurais affaire à elle…

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Sakura.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez répondu ?

-Que j'allais vous inviter à dîner, c'était ce matin.

Sakura du se retenir de se frapper la tête contre la table.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que Ino soit, de nous deux, la plus immature, qu'elle se mêle encore de ce qui ne la regarde pas, qu'elle ait du rassembler tout son courage pendant une semaine avant de venir vous voir, ou bien que je doive encore m'attendre à me faire hurler dessus de bon matin…

-Débrouillez-vous avec elle.

-C'est bien mon intention, merci, mais si elle continue, elle va bientôt se retrouver à l'hôpital et ce ne sera pas pour y travailler…

-Je crois me souvenir que vous avez eu difficilement le dessus lors de votre examen de chûnin…

-Et nous savons tous les deux que si je suis encore en vie, c'est que j'ai bien progressé. Bien, maintenant que vous avez habilement détourné le sujet et qu'il est épuisé ?

-…Vous ne perdez pas le Nord à ce que je vois…

-Alors qu'il est question de vous ? Pas pour l'instant, non…

-Dois-je donc m'attendre à ce que vous me harceliez pour devenir ma compagne ?

-Ibiki-san… Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, vous pouvez le dire et je passerai à autre chose. Je vous demande juste de ne pas me mettre à l'écart sur une supposition -que je considère encore comme erronée- selon laquelle je ne serais pas capable de vous accepter tel que vous êtes…

Ibiki soupira.

-Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après…

Sakura ne dit rien, attendant qu'il parle. Elle avait la vague impression que si leur relation devait évoluer ou non, ce serait maintenant. La suite dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tout le monde dit que j'excelle en torture mentale, et c'est vrai, mais ce que je préfère, c'est la torture physique… Tout d'abord, lorsque je comprends que j'ai face à moi le genre d'homme que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure, j'anticipe… Ce genre de personne fait généralement étalage de sa folie, et tente d'être le plus malin. J'imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ? Les câbles électriques, comme pendant votre examen ? Les pinces ? Les vrilles ? Des charbons ardents ?

Sakura prit une gorgée de son thé.

-Continuez…

Ibiki avait beau vouloir faire étalage de sa cruauté pour l'effrayer, elle était une ninja, elle aussi, et elle en avait vu d'autres. Surtout depuis sa nomination au poste de ninja I.S...

-Cela dépend de beaucoup de chose. La réaction de ma victime, mon humeur et la sienne… Sa résistance à la douleur aussi. Si il crie et que j'ai envie d'en finir vite, je me débrouille pour que ça soit rapide, pour le faire hurler de douleur et le mener rapidement aux portes de la folie et qu'il parle, mais parfois, quand c'est comme ça, j'ai au contraire envie de faire durer les choses, de l'entendre crier… Mais le mieux, c'est lorsqu'il rit. Lorsqu'un homme est véritablement fou et qu'il se rit de la douleur, je ne peux qu'augmenter son intensité, et lorsqu'il commence à crier… C'est ça qui m'excite le plus, vous pouvez être sûre que si un cinglé passe du rire aux larmes sous mes instruments de torture… Ça va m'exciter…

-Et ? Demanda Sakura.

-Alors je les viole. Je les viole encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne pleurent plus de douleur, mais de ça, et uniquement de ça ! Et lorsque nous n'en pouvons plus tous les deux, seulement à ce moment là je recommence à les torturer, mais d'une manière plus insidieuse, plus cruelle, parce que leurs nerfs à fleur de peau son tellement plus réceptifs après un orgasme…

Ça Sakura le savait, elle s'en souvenait. C'était ce qui s'était passé à son examen...

-Et alors je peux utiliser n'importe quoi ! Un scalpel, pour lacérer tout leur corps, des charbons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une immense cloque boursouflée, ou alors je peux les pendre, pour les faire suffoquer…

Sakura se contenta de boire. Ibiki se répandait en détails et semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme si il voulait tout lui dire d'un coup pour l'épouvanter et qu'elle sorte de sa vie, dont elle mettait la stabilité en danger…

-Savez-vous que la pression de la corde sur le cervelet et la moelle épinière provoque une érection ? C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est à l'origine des érections mortuaires ! Mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à les tuer, non ! Je les pends lentement, et lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de perdre conscience, je les décroche, je les laisse reprendre leur souffle, et je recommence…

Sakura regarda Ibiki, seulement pour constater que son regard était fou, aussi fou que celui des hommes qu'il torturait… Ce type était un psychopathe… Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir, et il avait le ton exalté de quelqu'un sous acide…

-Parfois, je les suce aussi. Et parfois, rien ne fait plus mal qu'un anneau pénien…

Allons bon, ça c'était autre chose ! Si il était gay, elle ne pouvait rien y faire…

-Parfois, il y a des femmes aussi ! Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point une vulve peut enfler, selon le même mécanisme…

Tiens, peut être que non finalement ?

-Elles saignent aussi ! Comme pendant leurs règles… Et j'adore ça !

Finalement non.

-J'adore lécher ce sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mordiller leur clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elles perdent le peu qu'il leur reste de souffle…

…Si on oubliait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant, pourquoi est ce que Sakura se sentait excitée?

Ibiki fit un geste et renversa un peu du thé qu'il avait dans sa tasse. Le charme fut rompu. Il sembla reprendre conscience et se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit, de la façon dont il l'avait dit, et s'arrêta brusquement.

-…C'est tout ? Demanda Sakura.

-Comment, tout !? Vous auriez voulu qu'il y ait autre chose ?

Sakura finit son thé et s'accorda un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Ce que lui avait dit Ibiki l'avait bien sur choquée, dans une certaine mesure, mais elle était une ninja, et la Désignée de surcroît. Tout était à relativiser.

Dans une certaine mesure, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire…

Avoir quelqu'un sous votre emprise est jouissif. Et être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, si cette emprise est bien dosée, peut l'être tout autant.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu à faire qu'à des bœufs de bas étage et sans aucune délicatesse, mais elle était sure que si elle tombait sur quelqu'un comme Ibiki, elle pourrait, toutes proportions gardées, bien sûr, en retirer du plaisir.

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas pendant son entraînement, mais ça n'avait pas été le but. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se pervertissait et se faisait maltraiter en mission, elle se rappelait maintenant s'être fait plus d'une fois la réflexion que Ibiki, à la place de son tortionnaire du moment, aurait sans doute été plus doué, même en terme de douleur pure… C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui permettait parfois de se moquer de son bourreau lorsque la mission de Shikamaru nécessitait qu'elle détourne son attention un peu plus longtemps…

Elle savait maintenant que la frontière entre douleur et plaisir pouvait être mince, extrêmement mince, même pour la victime, et si ses cibles habituelles n'avaient conscience de ce fait que dans un sens, -le leur- le fait que Ibiki en joue, en tant que tortionnaire, n'était pas étonnant…

Et puis bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu être contente de voir certains des porcs immondes qui lui servaient de cible subir ça… Encore que, vu leur physique habituellement gras et libidineux, elle doutait qu'Ibiki fasse durer la séance… Mais quand même...

-Ibiki-san ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez fait ça aux types qu'on a attrapés la semaine dernière ?

-…Pour certains, oui…

-La prochaine fois, appelez moi, je veux les voir souffrir… Énonça-t-elle d'un air sombre.

Ibiki et elle se toisèrent un long moment de nouveau, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme au début de leur conversation.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille étonnante…

-Et vous, un homme complètement fou, mais qui me plaît quand même…

Ibiki se leva et raccompagna Sakura à la porte.

-Si je vous plaît, c'est que vous êtes folle vous aussi.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et constata qu'Ibiki arborait un léger sourire désabusé, qu'elle lui rendit avec un rien de taquinerie. Même en ayant remis ses chaussures, elle était bien plus petite que lui, alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres auquel, au dernier moment, il répondit.

-Peut être, répondit la kunoichi d'un air espiègle, avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.


	15. Chapter 15

Ibiki, une fois Sakura partie, entreprit de faire la vaisselle et de ranger les vestiges de la soirée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Sakura était véritablement étonnante. Aussi folle que lui, ou pas loin. C'était triste. Mais ça lui faisait aussi entrevoir une chose à laquelle il s'interdisait de penser depuis des années.

Est ce que lui, le ninja le plus sadique de Konoha, celui qui dégoûtait et révulsait tous ses collègues, pourtant eux-même des tortionnaires aguerris, lui, le ninja à qui personne ne voulait jamais avoir à faire, et certainement pas dans un cadre intime -à part Kurenai-, aurait-il droit au bonheur ?

Sakura n'avait pas parut répugnée, mais ne s'était-elle tout de même pas enfuie à la fin ? Elle l'avait embrassé, mais n'avait pas parlé d'un prochain rendez-vous, comment devait-il l'interpréter ? Et il avait répondu à son baiser, et ça, que devait-il en penser ?

Il n'était pas homme à se torturer l'esprit pour des bêtises, pourtant, il pressentait que toutes ces questions allaient le tenir éveillé pour au moins une partie de la nuit…

Sakura, de son côté, se traita de tous les noms en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas proposé de nouveau rendez-vous. Bah, elle irait voir Ibiki demain, voila tout !

Le pauvre homme! Il était évident qu'il avait essayé de l'effrayer en lui montrant la pire partie de sa personnalité ! Sauf que, manque de chance -ou non-, Sakura avait la même. Certes, en moins extrême, mais elle ne pouvait nier que lorsqu'un homme la touchait, la violait, son esprit, pour le supporter, battait la campagne en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle avait son arsenal de ninja sous la main…

Malheureusement, un genjutsu pour lui donner son apparence habituelle de putain ne pouvait dissimuler une arme au toucher. Elle n'était pas encore stupide ou suicidaire au point de cacher des kunai dans sa culotte. Ceci dit, il faudrait qu'elle essaye un jour de planquer quelques cartes explosives dans son soutif…

Sakura secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle était la Désignée, ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Elle, son objectif, c'était d'occuper la cible pendant que Shikamaru s'occupait du reste…

Ses pensées revenant à Ibiki, Sakura se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement peur d'être aimé, tout simplement. A cause de sa « perversion », il ne s'en considérait vraisemblablement pas digne, donc il s'assurait d'être le plus pervers possible, pour que personne n'ose l'approcher, et l'expression de dégoût qu'il pouvait voir même sur le visage de ses collègues augmentait son mal-être et le confortait dans son idée qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé, c'était dans un cercle sacrément vicieux qu'il avait décidé de s'enfermer…

Sauf que, dans une certaine mesure, Sakura en avait peut être la clé. Mais même si elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais le libérer entièrement du cercle, peut être pourrait-elle au moins l'ouvrir suffisamment pour l'entrelacer au sien ?

La kunoichi rentra chez elle d'un bon pas, et hésita à piéger l'entrée pour Ino, mais elle savait que ça ne la retiendrai pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si demain elle sonnait à sa porte, Sakura se jura de porter plainte pour harcèlement auprès de l'Hokage. Tsunade lui répondrait probablement de régler ses problèmes toute seule, mais si Sakura décidait d'être mesquine, elle pourrait sans aucun problème décréter qu'Ino, avec son insistance, mettait en danger son self-contrôle, et par conséquent le programme I.S. Sakura espérait que Tsunade en toucherait deux mots à Inoichi, qui se retrouverait obligé de tenir sa fille…

Pour autant, ce n'est pas Ino qui réveilla Sakura, mais le soleil ! Par ailleurs, il était près de midi, donc Sakura ne pouvait pas décemment lui en vouloir ! Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et, n'ayant pas envie de passer sa journée enfermée, commença à se préparer un déjeuner rapide. Et puis elle eût une illumination ! Au lieu de se préparer un déjeuner, elle prépara rapidement deux bentos -en prenant soin de les garnir de plats difficilement ratables et que même elle trouvait acceptables- et partit à la recherche d'Ibiki dans les rues de Konoha. Et au cas où, elle passa quand même à la supérette pour acheter quelques sandwichs.

Elle voulait absolument trouver le ninja pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était toujours intéressée par lui, et surtout, qu'il lui faudrait être plus glauque que ça pour espérer se débarrasser d'elle!

Elle hésita à passer directement par chez lui, mais se dit que ce ne serait sans doute pas très correct. En plus de ça, il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, et il était plus probable de le trouver dans un bar ou au travail. Elle ne le trouva cependant ni chez Ichiraku, ni au restaurant, ni même au bar du village. Il n'était clairement pas du genre à picoler avec ses collègues de toute façon.

En dernier recours, avant de passer finalement chez lui, elle se dirigea vers les locaux de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture. Et de fait, des hurlements de douleur s'entendaient par la fenêtre ouverte, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le bâtiment était à l'écart de la partie résidentielle du village et pourquoi il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs. Peu de gens osaient s'approcher du bâtiment lorsqu'un interrogatoire était en cours. Ou du bâtiment tout court.

Un nouveau hurlement s'éleva et Sakura s'assit sur une barrière pour attendre. Si ce type hurlait comme ça, l'interrogatoire devait être bientôt finit. Du moins, elle l'espérait pour lui. Elle y réfléchit. En fait, si c'était un assassin, elle espérait que ça allait durer encore un peu…

La fleur de cerisier grimaça de dépit. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de passer par ici, il fallait que ce soit qui Ino se ramène.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la kunoichi blonde d'un ton grinçant.

-Et toi ? Demanda Sakura.

Ino désigna la boite enveloppée de tissu qu'elle avait à la main.

-Mon père a oublié son bento ce matin, et ma mère est occupée, alors je suis de corvée !

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

-De corvée ?

-Quoi, parce que ça te plaît d'être là à attendre dans les hurlements toi ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Je ne connais pas tes missions, mais j'ai déjà connu -et entendu- pire que ça.

Ino repensa aux cicatrices sur le corps de son ancienne amie et frissonna.

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sakura désigna ses propres boites.

-Juste comme toi.

Ino la toisa d'un air mi-convaincu, mi-méprisant. L'air de celle qui « sait ».

-Tu ne connais pas ce type Sakura ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou mon père est rentré directement se coucher parce qu'il était incapable de manger quoi que ce soit tant Ibiki l'avait dégoûté ! Je l'ai vu vomir en se réveillant après des cauchemars qui impliquaient son travail !

-Je sais. Ibiki m'en a parlé hier.

-…Parce que tu as réellement dîné avec lui ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois réellement être, de toutes les personnes du village, celle qui me connaît le mieux Ino ? Celle qui doit protéger la petite orpheline fragile des autres et d'elle même ?

Ino secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, Sakura ! C'est vrai que j'ai passé toute mon enfance à essayer de te soutenir et, c'est vrai, d'une certaine façon, à me servir de toi, mais je croyais qu'on était amies ! Et puis je tourne la tête et tout a changé en toi ! Tu es devenue à la fois plus adulte, plus mature et plus cynique, et tu tombe amoureuse de l'un des pires ninjas du village et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi ! Et j'ai peur pour toi, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ces changements en toi, et que je voudrais pouvoir te protéger comme quand on était petites ! Mais tu me repousse sans cesse, comme si tu n'avais plus besoin de moi, et je ne sais plus comment te protéger parce qu'on ne se connaît plus !

-Je te l'ai dit, ne cherches plus à me protéger, parce que tu as raison, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ces changements Ino, c'est quelque chose qui m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Je ne peux pas t'en parler parce que ça ne dépend pas que de moi, je suis liée par le secret, tu le sais !

-Alors c'est un ordre de l'Hokage ? C'est en rapport avec tes missions, c'est ça ?

-Évidemment ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre. Ce n'était pas un choix non plus, cela dit. Si j'avais refusé, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

-Quoi, c'est un genre de sacrifice ?

-C'est le terme qui a été utilisé, oui.

-Tu ne peux faire que ces missions ? On ne t'en donne plus d'autres maintenant ?

-C'est ça. C'est une catégorie spéciale de missions que je suis la seule à pouvoir remplir, parce que je suis la seule à avoir reçu la bonne formation.

-…Mais tu n'as pratiquement aucune mission.

-Mais celles qui se présentent sont importantes ! Tu as bien entendu Tsunade : rien que la première a permis de libérer plus de quatre mille personnes… Les missions que je remplis sont généralement le fruit de plusieurs mois d'investigation de la part d'autres ninjas, venant parfois même de plusieurs villages, et on ne sais jamais quand toutes les informations nécessaires seront disponible, c'est pour ça que je dois toujours me tenir prête à partir. Tu trouve peut être que je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées, mais je n'ai juste pas le droit de m'éloigner, alors partir en mission de sauvetage ou de soin à l'autre bout du pays, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser !

-Et ce n'est pas possible de former quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Pour certaines raisons, non.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je peux en parler ?

-Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer…

Sakura soupira. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté, elle avait l'impression de réussir à comprendre un peu mieux son amie, et de l'autre, rien ne disait qu'Ino acceptait réellement tous ces secrets…

-Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

-Dis toujours.

-Du coup, maintenant, qui connaît réellement la Sakura que tu es devenue ?

-…Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

-Shikamaru ?

-Entre autres.

-L'Hokage je suppose ?

-Évidemment !

-…Ibiki ?

-…

A ce moment là, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, interrompant leur conversation et Inoichi Yamanaka sortit.

-Papa ! S'exclama Ino d'un air réprobateur, heureusement que tu n'étais pas censé rentrer à la maison ce midi, parce que tu es encore couvert de sang ! Débrouille-toi pour être propre en rentrant ce soir ou ça va encore être la crise avec maman !

Ah, c'était de sa mère qu'elle tenait un tel caractère ? Visiblement, car Inoichi se gratta la tête en étalant du sang sur ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé. Sakura se retint d'éclater de rire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tortionnaire, qui plus est Inoichi Yamanaka et son air sévère, puisse se faire ainsi malmener par sa femme et sa fille à la maison… Elle observa avec amusement Ino poursuivre ses remontrances et même ordonner à son père d'aller se laver les mains et le visage avant de pouvoir toucher à son bento…

Et puis Ibiki sortit lui aussi, et l'espace d'un instant, son regard se fit franchement surpris.

-Mademoiselle Haruno ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sakura ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ibiki se permit un sourire.

-Vous êtes vraiment têtue !

-Et vous, vous êtes couvert de sang ! Et puis, vous me l'avez déjà dit hier…

Sakura sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit de nettoyer le visage d'Ibiki, qui, contre toute attente, se laissa faire, devant son assistant et sa fille, abasourdis.

-Et que me vaut cette visite inopinée ? Demanda-t-il, une fois que Sakura eut terminé.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Pas encore, non.

-Devez-vous retourner rapidement au travail ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la porte restée ouverte, mais rien ne se voyait de l'extérieur.

-Je ne pense pas que ces trois shinobi soient encore en mesure de nous apprendre quoi que ce soit…

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Un pic-nic alors ? Demanda-t-elle en levant ses deux boites à déjeuner dans leur furoshiki. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart des gens savent que je cuisine très mal, alors j'ai quand même acheté des sandwichs !

Ibiki, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Voila qui n'est guère engageant…

-Et bien c'est vous qui choisissez, hein ? Enfin, il paraît que je m'améliore…

-Et je vais vous servir de cobaye ?

Sakura sourit d'un air farceur.

-Peut être…

Ibiki secoua légèrement la tête d'un air amusé, et rentra un instant pour laver ses mains pleines de sang. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il rejoignit Sakura.

-Allons goûter ça…

Ino et son père, malgré toute leur dignité et self-contrôle de ninja, auraient pu en tomber les fesses par terre…


	16. Chapter 16

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit square ou l'on pouvait manger sur l'herbe, -étonnamment, à l'initiative d'Ibiki-, Sakura réalisa que même si ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le gêner, elle avait probablement été un peu intrusive.

-Je suis désolée, maintenant que j'y repense, je me dis que je n'aurais peut être pas du me présenter comme ça à votre travail…

-Pour quelle raison ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Et bien, même si on peut difficilement dire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous pour l'instant, je suppose que maintenant, il va y avoir des rumeurs…

-J'ai cru comprendre que Kurenai était au courant depuis un moment.

-Oui, mais Kurenai sait garder un secret. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tous vos collègues ne vous tiennent pas en haute estime, est ce que ça ne risque pas de vous poser des problèmes ?

-…Le pire qu'ils puissent faire, c'est se référer à la plus haute autorité du village, c'est à dire notre Hokage, qui prêtera plus d'attention à votre version des faits qu'à la leur… Et puis, au moins, ça a mis les choses au clair…

-Les choses au clair ?

-Rapport à votre obstination, répondit Ibiki avec un léger sourire.

Sakura pouffa.

-Vous en doutiez encore ?

-Disons que je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter la fin de la soirée d'hier.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai que je suis partie un peu vite. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez penser que j'avais renoncé.

Puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous le regard ébahis des personnes déjà présentes, qu'il s'agisse de kunoichi avec leurs enfants, de ninjas en vadrouille ou d'apprentis.

-Ça m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit, répondit Ibiki.

-Et maintenant que vous savez que cela n'est pas le cas, quelle est votre réaction ?

Ibiki prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, et puis…

-J'en suis heureux, je crois, répondit-il.

Sakura sourit, et lui tendit bento et sandwich. Il prit le bento avec ce qui ressemblait à du défi.

-Horrible cuisinière, hein ?

-Il paraît que j'ai fait même vomir Kakashi avec de pourtant bien innocentes boulettes de Konoha pendant ma formation…

-…Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à préparer.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Je crois que je m'éloigne un peu trop des recettes en voulant personnaliser, du coup, maintenant je les suis à la lettre…

-C'est pourtant dans la personnalisation qu'on ressent l'âme du cuisinier.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'ai une personnalité horrible, rétorqua Sakura en plaisantant.

Ibiki retint un sourire. Il s'était encore fait piéger.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je m'en doute bien, le rassura-t-elle, rieuse, mais il n'empêche que quand j'essaie d'innover, on me prend les ustensiles des mains…

Ibiki regarda son bento d'un air songeur.

-Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a que des choses faciles à préparer ?

-Et aussi parce que je l'ai fait en quatrième vitesse, vu que j'ai du me lever il y a environ une heure…

-Il est vrai que vous êtes partie un peu tard hier soir.

-Et en plus il ne s'est rien passé ! Souligna Sakura avec humour.

-…Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais même si vous n'aviez pas été la Désignée, je n'aurais pas couché avec vous le premier soir…

-Je sais, vous vous l'interdisez. Moi non plus de toute façon. Je vous aurais collé une baffe…

Ibiki haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Lorsque j'en ai besoin, je préfère faire appel à une professionnelle. Pas de questions, ni d'obligations…

-…Vous ne fréquentez pas le bordel d'à côté par hasard ?

-Je préfère le suivant, il y a moins de risques de croiser une tête connue. J'ai par ailleurs été mis en garde par l'Hokage.

Sakura grimaça.

-Pauvre Kakashi.

-Je crois savoir qu'il récolte des informations pour votre prochaine mission.

-Je me disais aussi. Bon, arrêtez de regarder mon bento et prenez un sandwich !

Une fois encore, Ibiki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je vais goûter le bento, mais selon le goût et la façon dont notre relation évolue, je vous donnerai peut être des cours de cuisine.

Sakura gloussa. L'idée de voir d'Ibiki en tablier était particulièrement séduisante. Surtout si elle se montrait empotée au point qu'il doive se placer derrière elle pour guider ses mouvements, cela offrirait des possibilités intéressantes… Sakura fit taire son imagination fertile en se mordant la langue, mais l'image du ninja-tortionnaire en tablier de cuisine rose continuait de danser sous ses paupières…

-J'attends ça avec impatience !

Ils se mirent à manger en silence, Sakura observant simplement les gens et les oiseaux qui essayaient de grapiller des miettes. En réalité, elle évitait de regarder Ibiki, de peur de le voir se forcer à manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. Encore que, Sakura n'était pas sure qu'on puisse le forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais dans le doute, elle préférait éviter de tenter le diable…

Ibiki, amusé, avait bien remarqué son petit manège, et le fait qu'elle ait regardé partout, sauf vers lui. Pour attirer son attention, il fit exprès de poser ses baguettes avec bruit. Sakura sursauta et se retourna, les joues rouges de gêne. Mais au moins, il avait fini son bento.

-Le riz est un rien trop vinaigré à mon goût, mais il s'agit d'une appréciation personnelle… De même, j'aurais bien aimé un peu plus de wasabi dans les sushis, mais votre utilisation de l'huile de sésame est aussi judicieuse qu'audacieuse…

-Donc ? Demanda Sakura en inclinant la tête, perplexe.

-Donc c'est plutôt correct. Pas mauvais, mais pas excellent non plus. Vous l'avez dit, ça manque de personnalisation…

-Mais je vous ai dit que quand je personnalisais c'était raté.

-Réessayez.

-Vous goûterez ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Cependant, je ne suis pas du genre à me forcer à manger quelque chose de mauvais simplement pour faire plaisir, donc prévoyez quand même les sandwichs… Répondit-il en souriant.

Sakura gloussa.

-Promis !

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient là, et bientôt, Ibiki annonça qu'il devait retourner au travail. Sakura haussa les épaules et rangea les bentos.

-Besoin d'aide pour nettoyer vos cadavres ?

Il leva les yeux un instant, simplement pour constater qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Il sourit. Sakura avait peut-être l'air fragile, mais il était évident qu'elle était l'une des femmes les plus fortes du village. Après tout, il avait lu le rapport de quelques une de ses missions, et il semblait effectivement que la jeune fille avait pu voir des choses bien pires… Il était même fait mention parfois, de cadavres de prostitué(e)s laissés à pourrir dans une cellule ou d'autres putains, bien vivantes étaient enfermées…

-Cela ira, merci. Je suis un peu en retard, Inoichi a sans doute déjà commencé.

Sakura rit un peu.

-Il va vraiment y avoir des rumeurs !

-Est ce gênant ? Demanda Ibiki.

-Pour moi ? Pas du tout.

-Dans ce cas, puis-je vous embrasser ?

Il ne savait pas trop d'où il demandait ça, mais il en avait envie. Sakura le regarda d'un air sincèrement surpris, presque ébahi.

-Vous êtes bien le premier homme à me demander ça.

Ibiki s'approcha d'elle et prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas envie d'être une brute. Sakura méritait mieux que ça ! Alors il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il fit de son mieux pour que cela soit agréable, et à la façon dont la langue de Sakura s'enroulait autour de la sienne alors que la kunoichi pressait son corps contre le sien, il se dit qu'il devait avoir réussi… Il prit sur lui de rompre le baiser. Sakura était la Désignée et savait très bien comment respirer pour le faire durer, mais il commençait vraiment à être en retard…

-Comme ça, les rumeurs diront la vérité.

Et il s'en alla. Sakura, par contre, resta un moment plantée à cet endroit.


	17. Chapter 17

Se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours debout au même endroit et qu'elle avait probablement un sourire béat sur le visage, Sakura se rassit. Alors là, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Ibiki avait été… Doux…

Ni trop passif, ni trop dominateur, il avait laissé son désir s'exprimer sans rester sourd à celui de sa compagne, ils avaient « partagé »…

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours imaginé son premier baiser…

Il l'avait tendrement enlacée, ses mains autour de sa taille avaient été possessives sans être abusives, il lui avait laissé la possibilité de se dégager… Et elles étaient restées bien sagement sur sa taille, sans descendre plus bas pour caresser ses fesses ! Sakura, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avait eut l'impression d'être écoutée, respectée…

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait oublié que c'était possible…

Sakura s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel. Les dernières minutes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle ait envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour les en sortir. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'endormit.

Inoichi n'avait rien dit lorsqu'Ibiki était revenu, à part qu'il allait sans doute entendre parler de sa fille, mais il l'avait regardé d'un air mi-interrogateur, mi-réprobateur...

Ibiki n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de nettoyer le sang et le sperme dans la salle pendant que les cadavres brûlaient dans la cour. Les deux jônin avaient ensuite occupé leur après-midi en rédigeant leurs rapports respectifs, et maintenant que cela aussi était fini et qu'ils les avaient tous deux remis à l'Hokage, Ibiki se retrouvait à errer dans le village.

Il se demandait quoi penser de cette journée. Tout d'abord, il s'était réveillé en pensant qu'il ne reverrait plus Sakura, il avait fait son travail comme d'habitude, et voila que la kunoichi l'attendait avec un repas fait-maison. Ensuite, elle lui proposait de l'aider à se débarrasser des corps mutilés de son occupation du jour, et il l'embrassait avec une douceur que lui-même n'aurais pas soupçonnée. Cette fille était vraiment étrange…

Elle faisait ressortir une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, une part de lui qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir… Ou bien peut être qu'elle était là, mais qu'il l'avait muselée ? L'empêchant de s'exprimer pour mieux supporter son quotidien ? Son travail peut être ? Ou sa nature ? Mais du coup, sa nature, c'était quoi exactement ?

Ibiki poussa un soupir. Il commençait à sentir poindre un mal de crâne qui allait sans nul doute le suivre toute la soirée si il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de penser à autre chose…

Il s'efforça de reprendre conscience de son environnement, mais soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas gagné. Ses pas, même sans les contrôler, l'avaient mené au petit square ou ils avaient déjeuné.

Ibiki secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'un reflet rose attira son attention. En regardant mieux, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le square, il sourit d'un air attendri. Visiblement, depuis ce midi, Sakura n'était pas rentrée chez elle et s'était endormie plus ou moins à l'endroit ou ils étaient assis. La journée avait été chaude, mais la nuit commençant à tomber, l'air s'était rafraîchi, et la kunoichi frissonnait dans son sommeil. Ou bien était-ce un cauchemar qui faisaient se froncer ses sourcils ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Ibiki enleva son manteau et en recouvrit sa belle endormie. Quelques instants après, le visage de la jeune fille se détendit et s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ibiki sentit ses lèvres qui s'étiraient doucement contre sa volonté. Sakura ne faisait pas plus que ses vingts ans en cet instant…

Sans bruit, il s'éloigna pour la laisser dormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lerugamine** , parce que tu es ma seule lectrice, que j'y pense maintenant et que j'ai le temps... (Vu que j'ai oublié la semaine dernière...^^')

* * *

Sakura s'éveilla lorsque quelqu'un la secoua. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi et qu'elle aurait largement pu continuer. La seconde fut que si cette personne continuait à la secouer, elle allait s'en prendre une. Fort. La troisième fut qu'elle avait bien chaud et qu'elle sentait l'odeur d'Ibiki tout autour d'elle. Alors elle se redressa, seulement pour tomber, encore et toujours, sur Ino.

-Sakura ? Tu vas attraper la mort à dormir là…

-Mmmh ?

-Ne me force pas à te frapper, réveille toi !

-Mais j'étais bien là moi…

-…Ça oui, j'avais compris, tu dors ici depuis des heures…

-…Gné ?

-Allez, lève-toi, je te paye à dîner !

-…

N'ayant au final pas vraiment le choix, Sakura se leva, toujours pas très réveillée, et après avoir récupéré ce qui était finalement le manteau d'Ibiki, elle suivit son amie jusqu'au restaurant du village, ou elle se retrouvait souvent ces derniers temps. Si elle continuait, elle devrait bientôt faire un régime…

Elle n'eût de toute façon pas à s'occuper du repas puisque devant son air toujours endormi, Ino se chargea de commander pour deux. Sakura se retrouva donc devant une assiette de sashimis fort appropriée car peu calorique, accompagnée d'une salade de chou, de riz et d'une soupe miso. Elle remercia vaguement Ino et se mit à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que la kunoichi blonde demande.

-…C'est vraiment sérieux entre Ibiki et toi, hein ?

-…Pardon ? Se réveilla Sakura.

-Je vous ai espionnés pendant tout votre déjeuner. Je l'ai vu t'embrasser et tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre. Et puis je suis repassée par hasard tout à l'heure et je l'ai vu mettre son manteau sur toi, il avait l'air… Gentil… Je pensais que tu te réveillerais peu après, mais lorsque je suis repassée tout à l'heure tu dormais encore alors je ne pouvais pas te laisser là.

-A mon avis, j'aurais pu faire ma nuit. Et il est gentil ! Une fois que tu le connais...

-…C'est marrant, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de mon père…

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Tout le monde à ses démons.

-Et tu serais prête à sortir avec un homme qui… Je ne sais même pas si je peux te le dire… Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, mon père n'en a jamais clairement parlé. C'est moi qui ai reconstitué ça au fil des années…

-Un homme qui prend du plaisir à torturer, voire même à tuer?

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Ino, Ibiki est le premier à avoir émis des réserves sur cette relation, tu t'en doutes…

-…Ah bon ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il est le premier à parler de perversion. Il a vraiment essayé de me repousser au début, c'est moi qui me suis accrochée !

-…Et pourquoi ?

-Quelle question ! Parce que j'en avais envie Ino ! Crois-le ou non, mais je me sens en sécurité avec lui…

Ino la regarda comme elle aurait regardé un extraterrestre.

-Tu te sens en sécurité avec un type pareil !? T'as vraiment un problème ma pauvre fille ! Ce type doit être le ninja le plus sadique de tout Konoha !

-…C'est pas toi qui lui a trouvé l'air gentil aujourd'hui ?

Ino grimaça.

-Même ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te sentir bien auprès d'un type pareil !

Sakura soupira.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer, mais avec moi, il n'est ni sadique, ni méchant ! Bon, il faut le pousser un peu à parler, mais sinon tout va bien. Et puis, peut être que j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui, justement… Quelqu'un qui soit capable d'être gentil dans l'intimité, mais cruel avec ses ennemis… Ou les miens…

-Euh, pardon, mais… Ce type est tellement froid que même si tu sortais avec lui, je ne suis pas sure qu'il se sentirait concerné par tes ennemis.

-...Ton père, il allait bien dans les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'attaque du village par les huit abrutis ?

-Pardon ?

-Il s'est écoulé combien de temps entre l'attaque et le moment ou ton père s'est mis à râler tout haut que des rapports avaient disparu ?

-Hein ?

-Essaye de te souvenir.

-Euh… C'est vrai qu'il râle comme ça de temps en temps… Il a dû vraiment s'y mettre… A peu près trois jours après l'attaque ? Pourquoi ?

-Et les deux jours d'avant, il allait bien ?

-Euh… En fait, il n'a pas eu le droit de rentrer dans la salle. Ça arrive aussi de temps en temps, en même temps que les rapports, d'ailleurs ! C'est lié ?

-On en a déjà parlé, Ibiki fait partie des gens qui me « connaissent » vraiment. Mais pas ton père. Ce que Ibiki apprend dans ces cas là, et les rapports qu'il en retire ne concernent en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de personnes au total, dont l'une est sénile et une autre introuvable.

-La vache… Ça a l'air sérieux ton truc…

-Ça l'est. Ibiki s'occupait des types qui m'ont attaquée. Et pour l'avoir un peu interrogé, je sais qu'il a été… Violent.

-Quoi, parce qu'en plus tu l'as questionné ?

-Franchement ? J'aurais voulu être là pour le voir. T'as pas idée de ce que ces types pouvaient faire…

-Non vu que tu refuse de m'en parler.

-Et ça va continuer. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Ibiki et moi, on se ressemble probablement plus que tu ne le crois. Vraiment, parfois ça m'arrive de souhaiter pouvoir faire souffrir les gens…

-Oui, mais toi tu n'y prendrais pas du plaisir !

-…

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Disons que dans certains cas, j'imagine que la vengeance me serait douce…

Ino prit un air légèrement verdâtre.

-Attends un peu là ! Ça encore je peux le comprendre ! On aimerait tous pouvoir se venger au moins une fois dans notre vie ! Mais je viens de me rappeler d'un truc ! D'après tout ce que mon père a pu dire, Ibiki fait plus que juste y prendre du plaisir, parfois il…

-Viole ses victimes ?

-…

-Oui, il me l'a dit aussi.

-…Et ça ne te fais rien ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il est évident que Ibiki a, dans une certaine mesure, besoin de violence… Et moi j'en trouve bien assez lors de mes missions, alors si celle qu'il trouve dans le cadre de son travail est suffisante pour qu'il puisse ensuite être doux avec moi, ça me va…

Une ombre recouvrit leur table.

-Cela doit m'être possible, les interrompit la voix bourrue du ninja-tortionnaire.

Les deux kunoichi sursautèrent. Ce n'est que parce que le groupe de ninjas de la table à leur gauche s'était dispersé qu'elles purent apercevoir le bar, ou Inoichi Yamanaka se tenait encore attablé d'un air embarrassé. Ibiki, en revanche, se tenait juste à côté d'elles, et perdues qu'elles étaient dans leur conversation, elles ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Les deux filles rougirent. Ino parce qu'elle était profondément gênée, et Sakura parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment l'homme avait interprété ce qu'elle avait dit, ni si il allait lui en vouloir d'avoir autant parlé de lui !

-Et concernant tes ennemis, ils seraient les miens même si je ne t'appréciait pas autant. C'est évident. C'est une partie de mes responsabilités que, même si j'étais moins concerné, j'accepterais bien volontiers.

Ino ne vit que le sous-entendu au plaisir latent qu'il pouvait retirer de son travail. Sakura savait qu'il parlait de leur relation. Même si elle avait juste été la Désignée, il aurait été tout aussi cruel. Avec l'histoire entre son père et kurenai, il avait déjà une petite idée d'à quel point l'âme humaine pouvait être laide. Pour les gens comme ces types qui avaient attaqué le village, il n'éprouvait strictement aucun regret.

-Désolée… S'excusa Sakura.

-De ?

-Euh… D'avoir parlé de nous…

Ibiki fronça les sourcils.

-Étant donné ma nature et mon caractère, ainsi que ceux de votre amie et de son père, il me semble que leur inquiétude est légitime. Par contre, je reconnais que je suis un peu plus surpris chaque jour par votre tolérance…

-C'est à dire ?

-Je ne pense effectivement pas pouvoir me priver complètement de violence…

Sakura réfléchit un instant.

-Et pensez-vous pouvoir la confiner, dans une certaine mesure, à la salle d'interrogatoire et de torture ? Sauf exception sous accord consensuel, bien sûr...

Ibiki haussa un sourcil intéressé et la coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement en un demi-sourire. Ino s'étouffa si fort sur son morceau de sashimi que son père se précipita pour lui taper dans le dos. Ibiki et Sakura ne leur accordèrent pas un regard...

-Comme je l'ai dit, ça devrait pouvoir m'être possible.

Il ne releva pas la dernière partie de la phrase, mais se jura d'interroger la fleur de cerisier dès qu'il le pourrait. Et puis Sakura sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-Ah, Ibiki-san ! Merci pour le manteau, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Gardez-le cette fois-ci.

-Pardon ?

-Vous dormez bien avec non ?

-…C'est vrai.

-Alors gardez-le.

-Ça ne vous gêne pas ?

Ibiki secoua la tête.

-Vous savez bien que j'en ai d'autres.

Sakura sourit en repensant à tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour laver le premier manteau, seulement pour voir qu'Ibiki en portait un autre identique.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

Ibiki lui rendit son sourire devant Ino et son père, embarrassés.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser… Commença à dire la kunoichi blonde sous la vive approbation de son père.

Sakura aurait sans doute approuvé si à cet instant, Kurenai n'était pas entrée dans le restaurant en coup de vent, l'air grave.

-Sakura, l'Hokage te veux dans son bureau immédiatement !

-Kakashi est rentré ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air grave.

L'air soucieux de Yuhi parla pour elle.

-Dois-je aller chercher Shikamaru ?

-Non, je m'en occupe, dépêche-toi !

Sakura remercia Ino pour le repas, salua Inoichi, déposa un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres du ninja tortionnaire et partit. Ibiki avisa l'air tourmenté de sa collègue.

-Tu as l'air inquiète.

Kurenai grimaça.

-C'est que cette mission sera difficile. Et Kakashi ne pourra pas aller avec eux, il est revenu à moitié mort…

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Ibiki frissonna.


	19. Chapter 19

Enfin la mission! Ce sont des ninjas, il fallait bien que je leur fasse faire un truc ;)

* * *

Sakura hurla ! La morsure du fouet, dans les mains de ce ninja déserteur d'Oto était cruelle… Et cela faisait déjà deux heures que ça durait ! Deux heures qu'elle était torturée et violée par cet homme et ses acolytes issus de différents villages, et la mission venait à peine de commencer d'une façon sérieuse…

Elle avait beau être la Désignée de Konoha depuis deux ans déjà, dire qu'elle avait appréhendé cette mission serait un euphémisme. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi était affalé par terre, couvert de sang, et Tsunade et son assistante tentaient tant bien que mal de le stabiliser. Alors qu'elle se précipitait aux côtés de son ancien Sensei pour les aider, Shikamaru et Kurenai arrivèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre et Tsunade en profita pour leur faire un rapide topo de la situation : de plus en plus de filles disparaissaient du Pays de la Cascade pour apparemment se retrouver dans des bordels, avant de partir pour une destination inconnue, mais ce n'était pas toujours des gens du cru. Et on retrouvait également régulièrement des cadavres!

Ou, comment, pourquoi, personne n'en savait rien, mais on soupçonnait un trafic mené, ou au moins sécurisé par des ninjas renégats. Le signal d'alarme avait été sonné à la base par une rescapée provenant du Pays de l'herbe, en visite à sa famille au Pays de la Cascade. La jeune fille n'était jamais arrivée chez sa tante, qui avait signalé sa disparition. Elle avait été retrouvée mourante dans les bois par un marchand ambulant qui l'avait recueillie et soignée. La pauvre enfant portait diverses marques de sévices vraisemblablement perpétrés par des ninjas, et elle s'était crue sauvée, jusqu'à ce que ses geôliers retrouvent sa trace et finissent le travail en la tuant elle et son bienfaiteur. La nouvelle, datant déjà de quelques mois, était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles d'un ninja de Konoha en mission à ce moment là qui, pressentant quelque chose de trop important pour lui seul, avait rapporté l'information à l'Hokage à son retour. Tsunade avait donc envoyé Kakashi infiltrer le réseau pour recueillir des informations en se faisant lui-même passer pour un déserteur. L'opération avait été un succès jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une fille mourante en pitié et ne lui donne un médicament pour qu'elle puisse s'éteindre sans douleur. N'ayant pas réussi à rétablir sa couverture, il s'était battu, avait été vaincu, torturé, et avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir de justesse en échappant une fraction de seconde à la surveillance de ses bourreaux…

Il avait par miracle réussi à atteindre le village, porté uniquement par les informations qu'il devait délivrer. Une fois son travail terminé, il s'était évanoui, et depuis, l'Hokage et son assistante s'évertuaient à le soigner. Heureusement, sa vie n'était plus en danger, et il avait réussi à réunir suffisamment d'informations pour lancer la mission !

Ainsi, il avait pu apprendre que les filles provenaient toutes de trois bordels bien précis, dirigés par trois frères. Elles avaient toutes un physique un peu exotique, comme des yeux vairons, une peau plus claire ou plus sombre que celle des femmes asiatiques, ou bien une couleur de cheveux étrange. La difficulté étant que le réseau était effectivement sécurisé par des ninjas déserteurs à la solde du Seigneur du Pays du Fer qui, tout en se disant « neutre » avec son armée de samurais, achetait les filles pour son harem personnel et récompenser ses meilleurs soldats, tout en rémunérant grassement ses employés, qu'il s'agisse des trois tenanciers des bordels où bien des shinobi à sa botte. L'homme avait visiblement des goûts de luxe, et n'aimait que les jolies filles venues d'ailleurs ou dont les curiosités physiques lui permettaient de les exposer comme de jolis objets...

Kakashi avait fait le lien avec le taux étrange d'enlèvement, de disparitions, ou même d'assassinats rapportés au Pays de la Cascade : les filles étaient pour la plupart des touristes, mais pas toujours. Les ninjas déserteurs les kidnappaient avant de les livrer à l'un des trois bordels, et une livraison partait chaque semaine jusqu'au Pays du Fer. Lorsque les filles étaient accompagnées, les kidnappeurs ne s'embarrassaient bien évidemment pas de témoins, mais ils ne s'embêtaient pas toujours à se débarrasser des corps non plus, ce qui faisait que régulièrement, quelqu'un tombait sur un cadavre, ou bien une mère inquiète signalait une disparition.

Sakura et Shikamaru avaient donc pour mission de se faire passer pour des touristes en visite. La jeune fille, avec ses cheveux naturellement roses, faisait une candidate parfaite. Tsunade voulait qu'ils se baladent suffisamment pour attirer l'attention, et que lors de l'attaque, Shikamaru s'enfuie en singeant la terreur, abandonnant ainsi sa petite amie au mains de ses violeurs. Autant dire que le shinobi et la kunoichi étaient tous les deux ravis de ce scénario : Shikamaru se dégoûtait à l'avance et Sakura était morte de rire… Mais Shikamaru objecta rapidement que sans Kakashi pour couvrir leurs arrières, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de montrer son visage. Pour lui, il était bien plus sage d'arriver séparément et de prendre des chambres dans la même auberge pour pouvoir se coordonner discrètement. Il surveillerait Sakura de loin et pourrait ainsi intervenir en cas de problème...

Son plan étant bien plus adapté, il fut rapidement accepté. Dans les deux cas, Sakura espérait survivre, car après une phase de « tests » de la part des tenanciers du bordel ou elle serait amenée, et où ses « capacités » seraient évaluées, viendrait ensuite le voyage jusqu'au Pays de la Fer, auquel elle devrait résister -plusieurs filles mourraient généralement en cours de route, de faim, d'épuisement et de maltraitance-. De plus, les survivantes qui arrivaient à destination avaient droit à un nouveau test, de la part des ninjas cette fois, pour vérifier qu'aucune fille n'était une kunoichi, car depuis quelques années, plusieurs réseaux s'étaient vus démonter du jour au lendemain par une armada de ninjas furieux et souvent issus de plusieurs villages…

Il aurait été plus intelligent de faire ce test au moment de la capture, mais apparemment, les filles recevaient un genre de « formation » au bordel ou elles atterrissaient, et ne pouvaient évidemment pas la suivre si elles étaient mourantes. De plus, les ninjas n'existaient pas au Pays du Fer, les déserteurs employés ne risquaient donc pas d'être dérangés...

Sakura devait impérativement survivre à tout cela, pendant que Shikamaru mènerait son propre travail d'investigation, afin de déterminer les différents hommes à abattre pour faire cesser le massacre. Ensuite, selon les informations récoltées, on enverrait soit quelques jônin, soit un rassemblement de shinobi issus de plusieurs villages alliés. Depuis la première mission de Sakura au Pays des Sapins, ainsi que celles qui avaient suivi, amenant régulièrement un soulèvement de shinobi de tous horizons, les liens entre les différents villages s'étaient considérablement resserrés, et Tsunade savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Le problème, c'était que Kakashi était hors-course. Shikamaru devrait donc faire son boulot de son côté et pendant ce temps, personne ne pourrait protéger Sakura. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence…

Shikamaru et Sakura étaient partis dans l'heure. Tous deux avaient tout juste eût le temps de passer chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires (des yukata en particulier, histoire de faire plus « touristes », quelques armes supplémentaires pour Shikamaru), avant de partir. Sakura avait retrouvé devant chez elle Ino et Inoichi qui la considérèrent d'un air inquiet, et Ibiki, qui la toisa d'un air sombre.

-C'est une mission de rang A, voire même de rang S, soyez prudents, avait-il dit.

Visiblement, Kurenai lui avait fait un rapide topo de la situation. Ino et Inoichi avaient sursauté.

-Mais Sakura et Shikamaru ne sont que des chûnin ! Avait protesté Ino.

Ibiki avait doucement secoué la tête, l'air grave.

-Détrompez vous. Si Sakura et Shikamaru sont tous les deux en vie aujourd'hui c'est parce que même si cela n'est pas officiel, ce sont tous les deux des Tokubetsu Jônin.

Les deux Yamanaka en étaient restés bouche bée. Sakura avait sourit d'un air un peu triste avant d'embrasser Ibiki sur la joue et de lui dire qu'elle essaierait de revenir. Ibiki avait acquiescé et avait tourné les talons, sachant que prolonger les adieux ne servirait à rien à part à retarder la mission. Alors qu'Ino allait parler de nouveau, Shikamaru était arrivé en sautant sur le toit en lui disant qu'il était temps de partir. Sakura avait alors salué son amie et son père et était partie sans se retourner.


	20. Chapter 20

Ils avaient voyagé aussi rapidement que possible. Quelques kilomètres avant le Pays des Cascades, Sakura et Shikamaru s'étaient arrêté pour revêtir leurs yukata et avaient fait le reste du trajet en marchant. Sakura était arrivée une petite demie-heure avant Shikamaru et avait prit, comme convenu, une chambre dans la première auberge qu'elle vit. Par chance, bon nombre de chambres étaient libre, et les clés étant accrochées derrière le comptoir, elle put facilement la choisir et prit soin d'en graver discrètement le numéro dans le bois du comptoir avec son ongle. Shikamaru comprendrait.

Ils s'étaient dit que ce genre de structure serait le point de départ idéal pour commencer leur enquête et de fait, Repérer les shinobi en civil qui rôdaient aux alentours de l'auberge ne fut pas difficile. Certes, ils avaient abandonné jusqu'au bandeau de leur village, mais un simple voyageur ou boutiquier, à moins d'être un tueur en série ou un fou dangereux, ne possède pas un tel regard de meurtrier. Sakura, alors qu'elle cherchait son auberge, n'avait pas mit longtemps à sentir les regards concupiscents qui glissaient sur son corps, et Shikamaru n'en mit pas plus à replacer leurs ennemis dans le Bingo Book…

Shikamaru arriva un peu plus tard et après avoir demandé une chambre voisine de celle de Sakura -la douze, il n'avait eu qu'à passer la main sur le bois- donna deux petits coups dans le mur de sa chambre. Trois coups lui répondirent. Fort heureusement, avec le soir qui commençait à tomber, les volets de sa chambre étaient fermés, ainsi, si on l'avait vu arriver à l'auberge, personne ne savait dans quelle chambre il était. Dans le doute, il prit rapidement une douche, changea ses vêtements de voyage contre un yukata léger et laissa ses cheveux détachés.

Ayant de nouveau toqué contre le mur pour avertir Sakura de sa visite, il s'assura que personne n'était dans le couloir alla toquer à sa porte.

-Je pense qu'ils vont m'enlever ce soir, murmura-t-elle, une fois qu'il eût refermé la porte.

-Ce serait logique. Pour l'instant tu viens juste d'arriver et tu es une inconnue complète. Plus tu passeras du temps ici, plus les gens se souviendront de toi, surtout avec tes cheveux !

Sakura grimaça.

-Je n'y peux rien ! C'est génétique, ça me vient de mon père, même si les siens étaient plus clairs…

Shikamaru, l'espace d'un instant, se demanda vaguement à quoi avait pu ressembler le père de Sakura pour lui avoir donné des cheveux aussi roses, mais il se reprit rapidement et haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe, pour cette mission ça nous aide !

Sakura haussa les épaules elle aussi.

-Il y a un type dans l'arbre qui nous espionne.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

-Je sais, je l'ai repéré aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas mis devant la fenêtre jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et maintenant, tu viens ? Demanda Sakura.

La kunoichi qui lui avait ouvert avait eu le temps de prendre une douche elle aussi, et ses cheveux encore humides gouttaient entre ses seins. Ils prirent soin de faire l'amour devant la fenêtre afin que le ninja qui filait Sakura puisse les voir à travers les rideaux, par transparence. Ainsi, elle put faire une démonstration de ses « talents ».

Elle ne s'offusqua nullement d'entendre Shikamaru gémir le nom d'Iruka alors qu'il jouissait dans sa bouche ou la prenait par derrière, mais Shikamaru et elle avaient apparemment eu du nez, car le soir même, alors que, bien qu'éreintée par le voyage, elle se « promenait », bizarrement seule, comme une touriste en visite, elle se retrouva prise dans une embuscade.

Shikamaru, qui la suivait de loin, dut se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas intervenir. Ces types étaient dans le Bingo Book, c'était vrai, mais ils ne faisaient heureusement pas partie des plus dangereux ! Ce qu'ils semblaient compenser en étant brutes et lâches ! Ils s'y étaient mis à quatre pour attraper une jeune fille…

L'un d'entre eux bâillonna Sakura de sa main, un autre se tint prêt à l'empêcher de s'enfuir, pendant qu'un troisième l'assommait, et que le quatrième la prenait dans ses bras pour la transporter, probablement dans l'un des bordels qui servaient autant de « point de dépôt » pour la marchandise que « d'école » pour les putains en devenir…

Sakura se réveilla lorsqu'un homme un peu grassouillet et aux dents pourries la jeta dans une cellule. Elle heurta violemment le sol avec un cri. Un ricanement sinistre lui répondit, suivit d'une remarque amère.

-Bienvenue en Enfer, lui dit la jeune fille assise par terre à côté d'elle.

La fleur de cerisier se redressa et, sans s'attarder sur son yukata déjà ouvert et déchiré, secoua un peu la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Une douleur sourde martelait son crâne. Ces hommes ne savaient visiblement pas comment traiter une femme ! Ils l'avaient assommée avec un marteau ou quoi ? Sakura poussa un soupir et considéra son environnement. Elle était dans une cellule, vraisemblablement située dans le sous-sol du bordel, avec une quinzaine d'autres filles. C'était la seule cellule qu'il y avait et elle n'était pas gardée. Sakura supposa donc que si il y avait d'autres prisonnières, elles étaient soit dans d'autres pièces, soit dans les autres bordels, et que le tenancier de la maison et ses ninjas avaient visiblement confiance, un peu trop, espérons le, dans leurs capacités, et pouvaient éventuellement sous-estimer celles des filles. Certaines semblaient ici depuis un bon moment, ou au moins depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que les flammes de l'espoir et de la peur disparaissaient de leurs yeux, remplacée par celle de la fatalité. Plusieurs portaient des blessures, au visage ou ailleurs, et certaines étaient vêtues de vêtements si déchirés qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des haillons.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, remarqua la fille qui lui avait parlé.

Sakura grimaça. Les hommes étaient partis, alors les réflexes de ninja avaient repris le dessus. Elle devait vite inventer une excuse plausible.

-Je suis venue ici pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ma sœur. Je suppose que maintenant je sais.

Une autre fille, assise dans l'ombre au coin de la cage, ricana.

-Prie pour qu'elle soit déjà morte. Si elle ne l'est pas, alors elle a sans doute été vendue. Une nouvelle cargaison part chaque semaine et personne n'en est jamais revenu.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Alors comment sais-tu cela ?

-Parce que je plais au patron de ce bordel, alors il me juge encore « inapte au service ». Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis là ! Je me charge d'enlever tout espoir aux nouvelles comme toi, ça vous évite de souffrir par la suite. Un conseil, ne lutte pas !

Sakura voyait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, mais elle devait à tout prix éviter d'être soupçonnée, même par ces filles. Les Kami seuls savaient ce qu'elles étaient prêtes à dire pour échapper à une destinée pire que celle ci.

-Inapte au service ?

-Tu es ici pour être formée et devenir une putain de qualité, afin, je suppose, de pouvoir satisfaire les types à qui ils nous vendent.

-Et ils nous vendent à qui ?

-Aucune idée. La dessus, ils sont tous muets comme des tombes. Après, fait gaffe à la plupart de ceux qui peuvent descendre ici. Le type qui t'a amenée ici, le petit gros, c'est juste le patron du bordel, mais tous les autres, qui sont tous plutôt musclés et avec un air flippant, ce sont des ninjas, alors fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ou ce que tu fais, ne refuse rien ! Ou tu vas souffrir, ça tu peux me croire…

Sakura frissonna. Ça, elle le croyait facilement de toute façon. Elle espérait juste que Shikamaru avait réussi à s'échapper.


	21. Chapter 21

Shikamaru retourna à l'auberge et crocheta discrètement la serrure de la chambre de Sakura pour récupérer ses affaires. Il ne prit pour Sakura, au cas ou, qu'un Yukata et un jeu de sous-vêtements, récupéra les cartes explosives dans la doublure de son sac -les seules armes qu'elle pouvait se permettre si jamais elle était capturée seule et avec ses affaires- et la nourriture et laissa le reste. Sakura allait le tuer si ils n'avaient pas le temps de tout récupérer mais cela importait peu, il rembourserait ou remplacerait. Après tout, lui aussi avait une paye d'anbu ! Et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ralenti par des choses inutiles.

A partir de maintenant, il devait être invisible, ce qui allait être particulièrement difficile car la ville était remplie de ninjas. Il ne pouvait pas se promener trop souvent au même endroit, et il devrait se méfier, même la nuit. Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de localiser Sakura.

Il trouva rapidement le Quartier des Plaisirs de la ville. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Il n'eût qu'à demander à un marchand, sur le ton de la confidence, où est ce qu'il pouvaient trouver un peu de divertissement…

La ville ou Sakura et lui se trouvaient était pour ainsi dire le centre névralgique du Pays des Cascades, et comptait en tout et pour tout cinq bordels (ça, il le tenait de Kakashi) répartis dans la même rue. Dans ce genre de quartier, c'était habituel et Shikamaru, caché dans les ombres, se posta sur le toit de l'un d'entre eux afin de surveiller les allées et venues. Repérer les trois qui l'intéressaient fut d'une simplicité enfantine : c'était ceux ou des ninjas entraient.

Il pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un client, mais il ne pouvait pas essayer les trois ce soir. Même en prétextant une « étude comparée », ça ferait louche…

Mais il devait rapidement retrouver Sakura ! Sa sécurité était sa priorité, et il ne pouvait l'assurer sans savoir ou elle était. Il se préparait à sortir de sa cachette et à rejoindre le plancher des vaches lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche…

* * *

Sakura, de son côté, fut surprise de voir les hommes amener de la nourriture, fade et de mauvaise qualité, mais en quantité. Elle fut cependant dispensée de demander.

-Mange, lui dit la fille du coin, -qui s'appelait Kaede et dont le seul crime était d'avoir des yeux bleus- c'est dégueulasse, mais tu n'auras rien d'autre, et ils sont obligés de nous garder un minimum en bonne santé et attirantes.

Sakura acquiesça et mangea silencieusement son riz blanc rongé par les mites en réfléchissant. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment Shikamaru allait faire maintenant. Bien sûr, le plus simple était de se faire passer pour un client, mais elle pouvait potentiellement être dans trois bordels différents, n'avait aucune idée de quel était celui qui lui servait actuellement de prison, et n'avait aucun moyen de faire un signe à son ami, ils étaient coincés tous les deux !

-Dis donc ! Tu es drôlement docile pour une nouvelle ! S'exclama Kaede.

-Hein ? Demanda Sakura, sortant de ses pensées.

-D'habitude, les filles raffinées comme toi attendant au moins deux jours et une bonne correction avant de manger ça !

Sakura chassa la question d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur ! Même si ils l'ont vendue, elle est peut être encore vivante, et avec un peu de chance, je serais envoyée au même gars…

Elle le serait, elle le savait.

-Dis donc ! T'as du caractère pour une gosse de riches…

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Gosse de riche ? Était-ce parce que ses cheveux étaient propres et bien coupés, et son yukata en soie ? Mieux valait la détromper, et du même coup, pouvoir s'assurer un peu de marge pour la suite.

-Tu dis ça à cause de mon kimono ? Il m'a été offert par un client que j'ai réussi à séduire… Ma sœur et moi sommes orphelines, et crois moi, pour survivre, on a été putes avant toi…

Kaede ricana.

-Sérieusement ? Ça explique bien des choses alors…

Sakura soupira.

-Quoi encore ?

-Ben tu n'as pas vraiment l'air gênée d'être déjà à moitié à poil…

Sakura se rappela que son yukata était déchiré et baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine découverte avant de resserrer les pans de son kimono.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Rien de bien méchant, ils ont juste tâté la marchandise. A mon avis, ils sont plus d'un à avoir voulu faire plus, mais le patron les a arrêtés avant. Fais gaffe à ne pas lui plaire comme moi, surtout si tu veux retrouver ta sœur…

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'une façon presque imperceptible. Effectivement, ça ne devait pas arriver.

La porte du sous sol s'ouvrit en grinçant et un petit homme grassouillet, bien que moins gros que ses cibles habituelles, descendit.

-C'est le patron, lui souffla Kaede à l'oreille.

-Et, la nouvelle ! Appela le patron avec un sourire graveleux, vient par là, tu vas passer une audition !

Un shinobi, probablement celui qui l'avait observé depuis son arbre, vu son air réjoui, ouvrit la porte de la cage et l'empoigna par le bras. Pour la forme, Sakura se débattit. Le shinobi la gifla, fort, elle en fut toute étourdie. Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse la traîner par les cheveux jusqu'en haut de l'escalier en tout cas. Le type l'amena dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau, et la traîna jusqu'au fauteuil ou le « patron » était assis.

-Yuiichi m'a dit que tu avais déjà de la pratique, alors on va vérifier ça ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui cracha au visage, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle. Yuiichi -elle supposa que c'était lui-, la força à se mettre à genoux entre les jambes écartées du patron.

-Dans tes rêves, ricana-t-elle, mais à la troisième gifle, elle fut forcée de reconnaître qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée dans cette situation…

Alors elle accéda à la demande qui lui était faite. Elle faillit en vomir d'ailleurs, ce type était répugnant et avait visiblement une hygiène plus que douteuse. Heureusement qu'il lui restait des pilules de Tsunade ! Elle se débrouilla pour ne pas être trop bonne, ce qui, compte tenu de son dégoût, ne fut pas compliqué. Le porc jouit dans sa bouche et elle toussa pour ne pas tout avaler. Finalement, elle fut rapidement ramenée à la cellule par Yuiichi. Le patron les suivit.

-Franchement, après ce que Yuiichi m'a dit qu'il avait vu, je m'attendais à mieux, mais même si tu es jolie, côté compétences, tu es dans la moyenne. Encore quelques tests et tu partiras cette semaine…

Yuiichi la jeta violemment sur le sol. Les autres filles s'écartèrent pour ne pas se prendre de mauvais coup. Elles furent de nouveau laissées seules.

-Et bien alors ? Demanda Kaede, je croyais que tu t'y connaissais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura grimaça.

-Ce mec est un porc dégueulasse qui doit se laver une fois par mois, a des morpions et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore…

-Comme nous-toutes ici ma chérie !

Sakura ne put retenir un frémissement d'horreur. Elle devait partir d' .

-Quand partent les livraisons ?

-Le jeudi généralement, ou plutôt dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, et les ninjas qui les accompagnent reviennent le lundi.

C'était dans deux jours. Elle ne pouvait pas estimer le temps de voyage. Pour autant qu'elle en savait, ils pouvaient très bien mettre trois jours à l'aller avec les filles et juste un pour le retour !

-Vivement jeudi alors, répondit-elle d'un air déterminé.

-Ne t'emballe pas ma puce, tu l'as entendu, il te reste des tests à passer.

-Lesquels ?

Kaede haussa les épaules.

-Pénétration et sodomie.

Sakura grimaça.

-Avec le patron ?

-Pas toujours. De temps en temps, il récompense les ninjas aussi. Tu as l'air de plaire à Yuiichi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Même si il puait la sueur, Yuiichi avait au moins l'air à peu près propre et attirant physiquement. Ce n'était pas les muscles d'Ibiki, mais au moins il n'avait pas de gras du bide…

-L'étape finale sera avec un client.

D'accord. Rien d'insurmontable en somme. Elle se débrouillerait pour que ses tests se passent bien, mais pas trop. Elle devait partir au Pays du Fer !


	22. Chapter 22

Shikamaru n'eût qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir et il aurait sans doute fait la seule chose possible dans cette situation, saisir un kunai pour tenter de se dégager, si l'autre main de l'homme qui le tenait ne s'était pas refermée sur son étui à kunai d'un geste vif. Il aurait pu saisir un shuriken ou une carte explosive, il était repéré de toute façon, mais la voix qui lui parla l'en dissuada.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Cette voix, cette voix grave et rauque, il ne l'avait pas entendue souvent alors il mit un moment à la resituer, mais il finit par s'en souvenir. Alors qu'il cessait de se débattre, les deux mains se retirèrent de sa bouche et de son étui à kunai et il se retourna sans bruit.

-Ibiki-san ? Murmura-t-il, profondément surpris, autant de la voir porter autre chose que sa tenue de ninja, que de le trouver ici.

Le jônin, qui portait un kimono sombre pour pouvoir se fondre dans la nuit sans se faire repérer en descendant dans la rue, comme lui, lui fit signe de le suivre et l'attira un peu plus profondément dans les ombres pour lui parler d'une voix si basse que Shikamaru peina presque à l'entendre.

-Kakashi s'est réveillé un peu après votre départ et a pu donner plus de détails. Les filles partiront au Pays du Fer ce jeudi, mais elles ont des examens à passer avant. Rien d'insurmontable pour Sakura, mais l'un d'entre eux consiste à satisfaire les clients du bordel ou elle est…

-Sur le principe, d'accord, mais il y a trois bordels et nous ne sommes que deux.

-Sans blague ? Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quand elle le passera, ni ou elle est, donc il va falloir interroger les filles en étant très prudents. Allons-y, il nous reste encore deux jours pour savoir ou est Sakura et récolter des informations sur les filles.

Et il sauta sur le sol, invisible et silencieux comme une ombre. Shikamaru le suivit, et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers l'un des trois bordels susceptibles de renfermer la Désignée.

Shikamaru entra et s'assit dans l'un des nombreux canapés qui parsemaient la salle principale et se fit servir à boire. Il regarda autour de lui. Partout dans la pièce, des hommes étaient « occupés » à recevoir diverses prestations à bas prix. Il supposa qu'il y avait quelque part à l'arrière du bâtiment quelques chambres qui permettaient de recevoir un traitement plus privé. Encore que, certains ne s'ennuyaient pas à aller jusque là bas… Il compta plusieurs ninja occupés à se faire « récompenser » pour leur labeur, mais aucun ne semblait faire office de service de sécurité.

Il sirota tranquillement sa bouteille de saké, prenant soin de boire lentement. Il devait garder les idées claires. Il regarda les filles en services. Toutes étaient plutôt banales. Brunes, asiatiques, de jolies formes, certes, mais « normales »…

Il repoussa poliment toutes celles qui pouvaient l'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'approche de lui avec un sourire mielleux.

-Vous ne trouvez pas de fille à votre goût monsieur ?

Shikamaru soupira d'un air dédaigneux.

-C'est qu'elles sont malheureusement toutes d'une affligeante banalité. N'avez vous rien de plus… Charmeur ? Exotique ? Inattendu ?

Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent briller un moment.

-Bien sûr monsieur ! Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant, nous avons de pures beautés qui ne sortent que rarement.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Si elles sont si jolies, pourquoi ne les mettez vous pas à la disposition des clients ?

-C'est qu'elles sont encore en formation monsieur. Si vous voulez bien y contribuer, vous pourrez ainsi me donner votre avis sur son talent ?

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

-Ça me va. Amenez-moi ça !

Il devait rester prudent. Certes, il rencontrerait une des filles retenues en otage, mais lui parler serait difficile. Sans compter qu'ils seraient forcément surveillés tous les deux. Mais il devait pourtant l'interroger, c'était obligatoire…

Shikamaru attendit quelques minutes, et l'homme finit par revenir avec trois filles vêtues de yukata au rabais et bien trop petits pour elles, tellement qu'ils leurs arrivaient à mi-cuisse et que le haut s'ouvrait sur la poitrine de celles qui en avaient. Shikamaru faillit se mettre à hurler. L'une des filles ne devait même pas avoir douze ans, mais elle avait des yeux verts d'une clarté incroyable, un vert empoisonné et vénéneux… Une autre devait avoir à peu près quinze ans, et sa peau pâle était par endroit marbrée de traînées sombres. Cela aurait presque pu passer pour du maquillage, si ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas méchés de blanc par endroit. La troisième devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Shikamaru, et ses cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils en devenaient presque bleus.

-Comme je ne connaissais pas vos préférences, j'en ai pris d'âges différents monsieur. Le prix que vous aurez à payer pour l'une d'entre elle sera très légèrement inférieur, du fait de leur talent encore perfectible…

Shikamaru retint une grimace de dégoût en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec la plus jeune, c'était juste impossible. D'un autre côté, la plus âgée le regardait avec un air farouche de défi, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle serait douée. Il coula un regard vers sa poitrine opulente, bien peu cachée par son yukata, et vers l'hématome violacé qu'elle avait entre les deux seins. Ça n'allait pas aller, elle était déjà bien trop conditionnée…

Il restait celle qui devait avoir quinze ans, et qui semblait avoir un défaut de pigmentation de la peau. Lorsqu'elle perçut son attention qui s'attardait sur elle, elle coula vers lui des regards fuyants et terrifiés. C'était risqué, mais il pourrait peut être la faire parler…

-Celle-ci me plaît bien, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille du menton.

-Oh ! Excellent choix monsieur ! Elle s'appelle Yoko, et elle a quatorze ans.

Shikamaru retint une grimace en pensant furtivement à Keita.

-Yoko, je compte sur toi pour satisfaire ce monsieur, d'accord ? Dit l'homme à la pauvre jeune fille d'un air gentiment réprobateur, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

La jeune fille hocha frénétiquement la tête d'un air apeuré. Nul doute que si elle recevait de mauvaises critiques, elle serait sévèrement corrigée.

-Je vais ramener les autres filles à l'arrière monsieur. Mais si vous me le permettez, je vais la surveiller de loin. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si quelque chose pose problème.

-Tant que vous nous laissez un peu d'intimité, cela devrait aller.

 _Dégage_ , pensa Shikamaru, _barre toi suffisamment loin et ne revient pas, que je puisse faire semblant avec cette pauvre fille !_

Poussant un soupir de dépit, il se retourna vers Yoko qui fixait ses pieds en tremblant de tout son corps.

-Alors euh… Monsieur… Que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui donna envie de pleurer à Shikamaru.

-A genoux, répondit-il, pour l'instant, masse-moi.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien que cette pauvre fille lui fasse quelque chose, ou elle en souffrirait encore plus. Aussitôt, Yoko se jeta à ses pieds pour commencer à le caresser d'une main maladroite.

-Yoko ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il posa doucement la main sur son crâne pour la lui faire rebaisser et la jeune fille obtempéra rapidement avec l'air horrifié d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Ne t'arrête pas, continue, et chuchote surtout. Vous êtes combien la dedans ?

-Pardon ? Murmura Yoko d'un air horrifié.

Shikamaru lui vendit le premier mensonge crédible qui lui passa par la tête.

-Je suis à la recherche de ma sœur et j'ai entendu des rumeurs… Elle a les cheveux roses, tu l'as vu ?

-Non… Mais le patron parle d'une fille comme ça qui serait arrivée récemment, je ne sais pas ou.

-D'accord, et vous êtes combien ici ?

-Une vingtaine avec moi. Enfin, dix-neuf. Il y a une fille qui s'est suicidée avec son épingle à cheveux aujourd'hui…

-…Elle était là depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, elle plaisait au patron alors il ne la vendait pas.

-Tu sais à qui ils vous vendent ?

-Non, je sais juste que les plus douées vont partir jeudi.

-Je vois… Yoko-chan, tu veux bien me promettre de ne parler de ça à personne ?

-Seulement si vous dites au patron que j'ai été douée!

-Je le lui dirait, rassure-toi. Maintenant, je suis désolé, mais…

-Je sais, répondit la jeune fille d'un air amer, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

Shikamaru hocha lentement la tête et regarda la jeune fille d'un air mortifié alors qu'elle abaissait sa petite bouche sur sa verge maintenant érigée. Malgré tout son dégoût de lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Yoko était un peu maladroite, mais, et c'était triste à dire, elle avait de l'avenir… Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour devoir finalement l'arrêter.

-Yoko, attends… Termine à la main s'il te plait.

La jeune fille la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Vous êtes sur ? Les autres clients préfèrent que j'avale pourtant.

-…Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être comme ces types là ?

Si il disait oui, il allait vomir. Le jeune fille le considéra un instant.

-Je suppose que non. Et puis, vous avez été gentil avec moi… Enfin, vous ne m'avez pas forcée en tout cas…

Et elle reposa sa petite main sur sa verge humide. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça…

-Yoko, écoute moi…

La jeune fille releva brièvement les yeux sans cesser son ouvrage. Shikamaru commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, vraiment rien, mais… Essaye de partir jeudi, d'accord ? Juste, essaye…

La jeune prostituée prit un air surpris et finalement hocha la tête. Elle passa son pouce sous le gland de Shikamaru qui ne put plus se retenir et jouit entre ses petits doigts en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement. Aussitôt, il sortit un mouchoir de sa manche pour l'essuyer. Yoko le regarda d'un air surpris avant de le remercier d'un air presque ému. Shikamaru avait la nausée. Il se releva, entraînant le retour du maquereau qui les observait depuis un coin de la salle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? Demanda-t-il d'un air presque inquiet.

-Au contraire, répondit Shikamaru, elle a été parfaite ! Mais je suis malheureusement dans cette ville pour affaire. Ce n'était qu'un petit interlude avant les choses ennuyeuses…

-Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends ! S'exclama l'homme, tout sourire. Merci de tout cœur d'avoir participé à la formation de cette jeune fille, dis merci Yoko.

-Merci monsieur, répondit Yoko, docile, en s'inclinant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Le maquereau la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'elle a bien travaillé. D'habitude, elle pose plus de problèmes, mais je suppose que cela dépend des moments… Commença-t-il en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

Shikamaru était prêt à n'importe quoi pour détourner l'attention de ce monstre de cette jeune fille.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis pressé, pouvons-nous passer au règlement ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Reprit l'homme. Toi, retourne en bas ! Aboya-t-il en direction de Yoko, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, non sans un dernier regard incertain envers Shikamaru.

Il suivit le maquereau jusqu'à un comptoir qui faisait également office de bar et paya la somme demandée avec une partie de l'argent que l'Hokage leur avait allouée. Maintenant, il devait retrouver où bien attendre Ibiki. Se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore ressorti, il retourna se cacher sur le toit.


	23. Chapter 23

Ibiki, de son côté, n'avait pas pris autant de pincettes que Shikamaru. Avec son air brute, sa carrure imposante et ses cicatrices sur le visage, il n'avait eût qu'à parcourir la salle du regard pour qu'un petit homme se précipite à ses côtés. Il était si petit que Ibiki pouvait à loisir admirer sa calvitie naissante…

-Vous chercher quelque chose en particulier monsieur ?

-Et bien…

Il désigna la salle d'un large mouvement du bras.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux ?

-Vous avez des préférences monsieur ? Demanda l'homme en le guidant vers le bar.

Il fit signe à une fille qui se dépêcha d'apporter une bouteille de saké et une coupelle.

-Et bien je suis de passage dans cette ville et je recherche un moment de détente… Cependant, je dois reconnaître que je suis las de retrouver les mêmes filles partout.

-Oh, je comprends! Vous aimeriez quelque chose de plus… Inhabituel, je suppose ?

Ibiki hocha lentement la tête avant de boire un verre de saké.

-Si cela vous est possible… De plus joli aussi.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Suivez-moi et mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite…

Ibiki s'assit, les jambes aussi écartées que son kimono le lui permettait. C'était peut être un peu risqué de demander d'autres filles alors que Shikamaru avait probablement fait pareil de son côté, et que les trois maquereaux incriminés étaient frères, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'apprendre quelque chose. Il parcourut brièvement la salle du regard. Plusieurs ninjas étaient apparus et, sous couvert de s'amuser, le tenaient à l'œil. Forcément, un type de sa carrure et avec autant de cicatrices qui s'apercevaient dans l'échancrure de son kimono… Il allait devoir la jouer fine !

Le chauve revint rapidement avec trois filles d'âges différents, mais jolies, c'était indéniable. Intrigantes aussi. Il était au bon endroit, c'était évident. L'une d'entre elle était visiblement albinos, une autre avait les yeux vairons, et la troisième avait vraisemblablement du sang venu d'occident puisqu'elle était blonde…

-Elles sont toutes les trois encore en… Formation, alors soyez indulgent.

Ibiki hocha la tête tout en analysant la situation. L'albinos était jeune, très jeune, et aussi plutôt apeurée. Celle aux yeux vairons était un peu plus âgée, mais elle et la blonde semblaient aussi terrorisées que déterminées. De nombreuses traces de coups se voyaient sous leurs vêtements trop courts. Il choisit l'albinos.

-Excellent choix monsieur, elle s'appelle Chigusa.

-Et jusqu'où avez vous poussé sa formation ?

L'homme sourit d'un air légèrement gêné.

-Oh, elle sais s'y prendre pour la plupart des petites choses, seulement elle a tendance à être un peu peureuse et indocile… Et il me faut malgré tout vous avouer qu'elle n'a pas encore été réellement formée au plaisir… Complet…

-Et bien, si vous avez une chambre de libre, je serais ravi de lui enseigner cela…

La pauvre petite fille se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

-Oh ! Monsieur est bien gentil, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit prête… Le problème, c'est qu'elle a tendance à, dans sa peur, être un peu violente.

Ibiki haussa un sourcil.

-Me croyez-vous incapable de la mater ? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme, dans un instant de malaise, regarda Ibiki de la tête aux pieds.

-Il me semble évident que vous en serez capable…

-Je ne vous l'abîmerai pas si c'est la question. Je suppose que dans ce cas, je ne paye pas la prestation mais le temps, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet… Commença l'homme, mal à l'aise, mais Ibiki ne lui laissait évidemment pas le choix, et l'homme avait -avec raison- peur de lui.

-Alors deux heures devraient me suffire.

Ibiki paya d'avance, sans oublier le supplément puisque la fille était vierge. Il empoigna ensuite Chigusa par le bras et la mena à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre dont on lui avait donné la clé. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'il jeta Chigusa à l'intérieur, referma la porte, et jeta un sort de genjutsu sur la pièce pour que les ninjas les observant ne voient rien d'anormal.

La jeune fille s'était étalée sur le sol sous la violence d'Ibiki pour la faire entrer dans la pièce, et y était restée couchée en sanglotant.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal…

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, répondit-il.

Il prit délicatement la jeune fille par le bras et la releva.

-Désolé pour ça.

Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle eût un mouvement de recul. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. De une, il faisait peur, et de deux, elle devait déjà avoir vu passer pas mal d'hommes qui lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient « gentils ».

-Écoute gamine, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vais coucher avec toi, par devant et par derrière, mais crois moi, même si je sais que ça n'en a clairement pas l'air comme ça, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre. Quel que soit le résultat, je leur dirai que tu as été parfaite, d'accord ?

La gamine hocha la tête d'un air terrorisé. Ibiki passa une main sur son bandana bleu en soupirant. Oui, il était bleu aujourd'hui, bleu nuit pour aller avec son kimono. Le noir aurait fait trop ninja, et il était complètement grillé si il n'en mettait pas…

-Bordel, mais t'as quel âge ?

-T… Treize ans monsieur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Monsieur ?

-Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une fille aux cheveux roses, tu l'as vue ?

Chigusa resta muette.

-Répond s'il te plaît, et sincèrement ça vaut mieux. C'est ma petite sœur…

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Non monsieur.

Ibiki soupira.

-Ok. Vous êtes combien la dedans ?

-Monsieur ?

-Toi et ces deux autres filles, vous n'êtes pas les seules qu'ils veulent vendre, non ? Combien au total ? Répond, je ne te ferais pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en voyant la peur se peindre sur le visage de Chigusa.

-…Onze monsieur.

-D'accord… Merci. Et maintenant, viens là, fait ton travail…

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et commença timidement à le caresser. Ibiki frissonna. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il bande devant cette gamine si miséreuse, alors il s'efforça de penser à Sakura, en s'excusant mentalement de souiller son image et cette pauvre gamine comme ça…

Il prit la jeune fille avec douceur et s'efforça de lui donner du plaisir. Il n'était pas toujours une brute ! Ces premières fois étaient probablement les seules qui restaient à cette pauvre gamine, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle pour l'instant, c'était s'assurer qu'elles soient agréables. Parce que ça n'allait sans doute pas être la même chose avec ses autres clients, il voulait lui donner au moins ça comme souvenir auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher. Et il était tout de même un membre du Conseil des Désignées, il savait comment satisfaire une femme. Surtout avec tout ce que Kurenai avait pu lui apprendre au fil des ans. La jeune fille sentit à peine lorsqu'il entra en elle. En revanche, elle sentit l'orgasme lorsqu'il la ravagea avec force. La pénétration anale fut un peu plus difficile, mais heureusement, la verge déjà lubrifiée d'Ibiki finit par passer lorsqu'il eût finalement assez détendu sa compagne en stimulant son clitoris…

A la fin de la séance, Ibiki n'avait pas joui, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Chigusa, elle, était allongée sur le lit, pantelante.

-Tu dois me promettre de ne pas parler de notre conversation à qui que ce soit.

La petite albinos se redressa, mais garda les yeux baissés.

-C'est la moindre des choses après ça, répondit-elle, l'air sombre.

Ibiki soupira.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir prit le peu d'innocence qu'il te restait. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour toi.

-Je sais. De toute façon, grâce à vous je vais bientôt partir pour « travailler » ailleurs.

-Et c'est très bien, tu verras. Essaye de te rapprocher de ma sœur si tu la croise.

-Je lui dirai que vous la cherchez si je la vois.

-Merci.

-Merci à vous. Je vais retourner en bas.

Ibiki hocha la tête et grimaça. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à ces filles qui le remerciaient d'avoir été horrible…

Il suivit Chigusa et redescendit avec elle, en levant son sort de genjutsu au passage, histoire que personne ne puisse l'accuser d'avoir abandonné son client. A peine furent-ils arrivés en bas de l'escalier que la chauve les attrapa.

-Alors monsieur ?

-Elle a été parfaite, et vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de sa formation maintenant.

Le chauve coula un regard vers la jeune fille. Le sang qui coulait de sous son yukata sur ses cuisses et sa démarche mal assurée parlaient d'eux même. Ibiki avait prit soin de lui laisser des traces de doigts la ou il l'avait saisie, et le vieux le remarqua. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait été trop doux non plus, sinon, elle allait en souffrir…

-Et bien, et bien, je suis ravi que tout se soit bien déroulé ! Aurons-nous l'honneur de vous revoir ?

Pas moyen. Sakura n'était pas là, alors Ibiki n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

-Je ne sais pas. Bien que cela ait été très agréable, j'aime faire jouer la concurrence, et j'ai remarqué que vous en aviez…

-Ah ! Mais c'est une affaire familiale monsieur ! La maison d'en face et celle à notre droite son tenues par mes frères !

-Et bien, je rendrais sans doute visite à l'un d'entre eux demain…

-Mais avec grand plaisir monsieur ! Je les tiendrai informés de vos goûts, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à demander !

-C'est bien aimable à vous. Au revoir.

-Au revoir monsieur ! Et encore merci pour votre aide avec cette petite !

Ibiki salua le chauve, adressa un discret signe de la tête à Chigusa qui était restée à ses côtés et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Shikamaru qui l'attendait sur le toit ou ils avaient discuté quelques heures auparavant.

-Sakura n'était pas dans le mien, lui dit Shikamaru en guise d'accueil, mais dix-neuf filles y étaient prisonnières.

-Ni dans le mien, mais elles étaient une dizaine, répondit-il.

-Donc elle est forcément dans le troisième. Je pense que vous devriez y aller, Ibiki-san.

-Je suis censé n'être là qu'en renfort, n'est ce pas ton rôle ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais il y a forcément des traces de ce trafic, des documents, des livres de comptes… Les bordels sont éclairés à la bougie, je devrais pouvoir arriver à quelque chose avec ma manipulation des ombres…

-Ces bordels sont remplis de ninjas fichés dans le Bingo Book.

-Oui, mais la plupart sont de rang D. Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais été seul avec Sakura, mais puisque vous êtes là, ce serait dommage de rater quelque chose !

Ibiki hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. D'autant plus que le porc chez qui j'étais préviendra ses frères que je suis susceptible de passer. Essaye de nous trouver une carte avec le trajet qu'ils vont suivre si tu peux…

Shikamaru ne releva pas et hocha la tête. Les méthodes d'Ibiki ne le regardaient pas, et il avait bien plus d'expérience que lui des missions aussi tendues. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une douche, ils verraient pour le reste demain !


	24. Chapter 24

Pardon pour le retard, j'ai de gros problèmes avec mon pc et internet D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas fini, donc je ne sais pas comment ça va se passersur les prochaines semaines C'est aussi pour ça que je ne réponds pas aux reviews: actuellement, mon pc ne marche que quand il est directement branché sur la livebox, donc là, je suis assise au milieu du salon, mon pc sur la table basse, ma coloc est à deux mètres de moi en train de réviser, j'ai aucune intimité et c'est très inconfortable... Donc je répondrais à tout le monde quand je pourrais glander tranquille!

* * *

Sakura attendait les tests avec impatience. Enfin, elle attendait surtout de pouvoir sortir de cette cage avec impatience. Elle était même prête à se faire prendre en gang-bang si ça signifiait pouvoir étendre ses jambes. Kaede lui avait dit qu'elle se ferait rapidement à la promiscuité, mais ça faisait déjà un jour qu'elle était là, à uriner ou déféquer dans un seau, au milieu d'une quinzaine d'autres filles parfois plus jeunes qu'elle, mais qui semblaient déjà avoir perdu toute confiance en la vie ! Elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour faire avancer la mission, et elle se demanda vaguement si elle aurait le malheur de devoir rester ici une semaine de plus, impuissante à aider celles qui partiraient le lendemain…

La porte s'ouvrit. Ça arrivait plutôt fréquemment, mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste un shinobi pervers qui venait les narguer à travers les barreaux, voir même se masturber en les observant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce fut le patron qui descendit.

-Toi, la nouvelle ! L'invectiva-t-il, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Sakura, surprise.

-Ton nom ! Tu en as bien un, non ?

-…Kayane…

Elle n'allait pas donner un vrai nom, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

-Kayane ? C'est bizarre comme nom, qui c'est qui te l'as trouvé ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Mes parents, avant de se faire assassiner par des voleurs, « monsieur », répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le « monsieur » d'un ton mielleux.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs… Ricana-t-il. Tu sais quoi Kayane ? En temps normal, tu me plairais, beaucoup même, mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me déplaît sans que j'arrive à savoir quoi… Ce n'est pas ton insolence, j'en ai maté des plus farouches que toi ! Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de te garder ici, tu vas partir demain, avec les autres…

-Ou ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Après, je ne sais pas de quoi les autres filles t'ont parlé, mais il y a des tests à passer… Je suis d'accord avec Yuiichi, vu ta petite prestation d'hier, même si tu y as mis de la mauvaise volonté, tu m'as l'air d'avoir de la pratique… Et il faut bien récompenser ses hommes de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

Il claqua jeta un regard vers la porte et six hommes, dont Yuiichi, entrèrent.

-Alors ces tests, tu vas les passer quand même… Conclut le patron avec un sourire malsain.

Aussitôt, Yuiichi ouvrit la porte de la cage et en sortit Sakura en la tirant par le bras. Un autre ninja referma la cage pendant que Yuiichi traînait la fleur de cerisier jusqu'à une pièce voisine en ouvrant déjà son pantalon. A ce moment là, Sakura se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas du être aussi insolente hier… Et aussi qu'elle allait regretter amèrement sa pensée de la minute d'avant !

Elle se retrouva jetée au centre de la pièce, qui semblait n'être en fait qu'un genre de réserve -et Sakura, en regardant les sacs contre les murs, se dit qu'elle avait trouvé ou ils prenaient leur riz moisi- et regarda les six shinobis qui la toisaient d'un air lubrique.

Elle soupira. Son yukata était déjà foutu de toute façon. Et ça n'allait pas être la peine de pouvoir espérer crier, six hommes c'était plus qu'assez pour qu'il y en ai toujours un pour occuper sa bouche…

Et si elle mordait ? Non, même comme ça, elle se prendrait juste une baffe et elle n'aurait pas le temps d'utiliser un genjutsu…

Les prochaines heures allaient être longues. Très longues. Et elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui implique plus de trois personnes. Elle pria pour que ça passe vite…

Les six hommes semblaient espérer le contraire.

Il s'écoula au moins trois heures avant que Sakura ne puisse rejoindre sa cellule, complètement nue sous les lambeaux de son yukata rose. Lorsqu'elle fut jetée dans la cellule, Kaede la rattrapa de justesse pour lui éviter de s'étaler contre le sol et Sakura toussa un mélange de salive et de sperme.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas eu de chance. Le patron doit vraiment te détester pour avoir fait ça…

-D'habitude il ne le fait pas ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix rauque.

Elle se redressa, mais resta dans le giron de Kaede encore un peu. Les autres filles la regardaient d'un air à la fois désolé et terrifié.

-Si, mais pas avec autant de monde, ni ces gars là. Ces types sont des brutes, les pires parmi celles qui travaillent ici.

Sakura se redressa et grimaça. Elle avait mal et elle savait qu'elle saignait.

-Il a dit que je partirai demain, ça veut dire que je passerai le dernier test ce soir ?

-Il y a des chances, oui.

-Génial, soupira-t-elle d'un air las.

Discrètement, elle profita d'un moment ou l'attention générale fut détournée par un grand fracas au dessus d'elles pour avaler trois pilules de Tsunade. Par chance, elle avait réussi à les garder cachées au creux de sa main, même alors qu'ils avaient massacré son kimono.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une bagarre. Ça arrive de temps en temps lorsqu'un crétin estime qu'une prestation ne vaut pas l'argent qu'il paye.

-Ou lorsqu'il n'en a pas assez pour payer.

-T'as tout compris ma chérie ! Mais le client est roi, donc ce n'est pas sur lui que ça va retomber. Quelqu'un va être sévèrement puni ce soir…

Sakura frissonna. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cette pauvre fille…

Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde avait avalé cette chose infâme que ceux qui la servaient appelaient du riz, le patron descendit de nouveau, des yukata courts et bon marché à la main.

-Allez Kayane, c'est l'heure du test final… Tu vas l'aimer celui là, un type bien sadique et effrayant, comme tu en rencontreras plein bientôt…

Sakura se retint de dire que ceux qu'elle allait rencontrer allaient sans doute plus lui ressembler à lui et se leva en attendant qu'il ouvre la porte. Elle avait déjà des marques de doigts et de coups un peu partout, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis elle devait partir demain. Ce soir, elle serait docile.


	25. Chapter 25

Ibiki entra dans le troisième bordel, le seul que ni Shikamaru, ni lui n'avaient visité. Aussitôt, le gérant vint à sa rencontre. Pas étonnant, vu ce que son frère avait du lui dire, il n'avait pas du être difficile à repérer. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Shikamaru qui passait rapidement devant une fenêtre à l'extérieur.

-Monsieur ! Je suppose que vous êtes l'homme dont m'a parlé mon frère ? Je suis ravi que votre choix se soit porté sur ma maison…

-Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas tester celle de votre autre frère. Mes affaires ici sont terminées et je repars demain…

-Ah ! Alors nous allons essayer de vous rendre cette nuit inoubliable…

-Je compte sur vous, acquiesça Ibiki. Vous avez été tenu informé de mes goûts, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Mon frère y a veillé ! Allez vous détendre au bar, je vous amène quelques filles !

Sans dire un mot de plus, Ibiki se dirigea vers le bar où il commanda comme à son habitude une bouteille de saké, et attendit. Bientôt, le maquereau revint avec trois filles. La plus jeune avait des yeux d'une étrange couleur rouge, malgré le fait que ses cheveux soient bien noirs et sa peau d'une carnation normale, la plus âgée avait des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, et une peau pâle couverte de taches de rousseur malgré ses traits définitivement asiatiques, et la troisième…

La troisième avait des cheveux roses et des yeux verts, et la station debout semblait lui être assez inconfortable...

-Celle-ci me plaît bien, dit-il en désignant Sakura, est ce que sa formation est également à parfaire ?

-Oh, non ! Mon frère m'a effectivement parlé de ce que vous aviez fait pour lui, mais vous n'aurez pas à jouer les professeurs pour celle-ci, elle est déjà plus que qualifiée…

-C'est parfait alors. J'aimerais commencer ici pour ce soir, mais je suppose qu'il est ensuite possible de louer une chambre ?

-Bien sûr monsieur ! Désirez-vous payer d'avance ou plus tard ?

-Plus tard. Cette fille est plutôt jolie et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec elle. Je veux bien une autre bouteille de saké cela-dit.

-Tout de suite monsieur !

Et il appela une autre fille pour qu'elle le serve.

Finalement, après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Sakura et lui avoir conseillé de bien faire son travail, l'homme partit, et Sakura s'inclina d'une façon un peu raide, puisqu'elle avait toujours mal, et demanda :

-Que puis-je pour votre plaisir monsieur ?

Sakura, en voyant Ibiki, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais elle se reprit vite. Kakashi était hors course, elle avait été capturée dès le jour de son arrivée et n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvais bien être Shikamaru : la mission était clairement tendue, et mal partie en plus. Tsunade l'avait sans doute envoyé en renfort, et elle avait un rôle à jouer. Ils parleraient après puisqu'il avait demandé une chambre, mais pour l'instant, il était impératif que cet affreux type voie qu'elle était capable de « satisfaire un client », c'était juste lui qu'elle ne supportait pas…

-Que puis-je pour votre plaisir monsieur ?

Ibiki la mena vers une table de libre et s'assit en écartant les jambes, une nouvelle coupelle de saké à la main.

-Suce-moi pour commencer.

Sakura s'agenouilla en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Trouver une position confortable lui fut un peu compliquée, mais finalement, elle s'assit sur ses talons, les jambes un peu écartées, et alors qu'elle posait sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Ibiki, elle remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec autre chose que sa tenue de ninja !

Caressant légèrement son « client », Sakura ne put s'empêcher de relever légèrement la tête. Son regard remonta le long du torse d'Ibiki, dont les cicatrices et les muscles se voyaient dans l'échancrure de son vêtement bleu nuit, puis sa gorge, ou elle mourrait d'envie d'imprimer la marque de ses dents, et enfin, son visage et ses yeux, qui, malgré leur situation, semblaient sourire un peu…

-La vue te plaît, jeune fille ?

Sakura rougit. Elle s'était fait avoir.

-Beaucoup monsieur.

-Alors continue ton travail, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Cette fois-ci, Ibiki n'avait bizarrement pas de problème d'érection. Il était sincèrement navré que son premier véritable contact avec Sakura se produise dans ce genre de situation, mais il était bien obligé de se dire que cela mettait les choses au clair avec lui-même…

Il la désirait à un point fou. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être brutal. Sans compter qu'elle avait déjà visiblement assez mal. Du coup, il avait plutôt envie d'être doux, de lui donner du plaisir. Le plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas eut jusqu'ici. Manque de chance, ce soir, c'était plutôt son travail à elle…

Sakura ne perdit guère de temps à caresser son client plus que nécessaire. Sans compter que Ibiki avait été plutôt rapidement en forme. Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le bout du gland. Pour ce client là en particulier, elle allait s'appliquer. Sa bouche se fit douce, tendre, câline, parfois joueuse, et même si sa condition et son rôle lui interdisaient de relever la tête pour l'instant, elle se délectait des grondements sourds qu'elle pouvait tirer de la poitrine de son amant. Ibiki se tendait, sa respiration était lourde, mais pourtant, il avait assez de self-contrôle pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui aurait du être des gémissements de plaisir restaient confinés à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et la faisaient vibrer d'un son grave. Et Sakura, pour une fois, prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle en donnait. Son absence de culotte rendait ses cuisses luisantes, et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal, elle ne se serait sans doute pas gênée pour se frotter contre ses pieds…

Ibiki posa une main sur sa tête, possessif, mais pas violent, et se libéra au fond de sa gorge. De toute sa mémoire de Désignée, Sakura ne gardait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà autant apprécié avaler…

Elle s'écarta, s'essuyant légèrement la bouche.

-Bonne fille, souffla Ibiki en lui flattant la tête comme à un chien.

Sakura garda les yeux baissés.

-Je suis ravie que cela vous ai plus monsieur.

-Beaucoup, mais contrairement à la plupart des autres clients, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. Suis-moi.

Sakura se leva et suivit docilement Ibiki jusqu'à la chambre dont il avait récupéré la clé tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il eût ouvert la porte et qu'il se fut écartée pour la laisser passer, elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Ibiki referma la porte et lança le même sort de genjutsu qu'hier.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant et Ibiki la rejoignit aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, tu vas bien ?

-Vous rigolez ? C'est ce que j'ai eu de plus agréable à faire depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville. Qu'est ce que vous faites-là, Ibiki-san ?

-…Au point ou nous en sommes, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, mais pour répondre à ta question, Kakashi s'est réveillé un peu après votre départ. Il a pu donner plus de détails, et la mission a paru plus compliquée que prévu, alors l'Hokage m'a envoyé en renfort.

-Et c'est tant mieux parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où est Shikamaru.

-Actuellement ? Si tout va bien, il essaye de récupérer des informations. On a testé les deux autres bordels hier pour essayer de te retrouver. Le premier contient dix-neuf filles et le second onze. Combien ici ?

-Quinze, seize avec moi. On va partir demain, j'ai réussi à être dans le groupe.

-Tant mieux. Ne t'étonne pas si certaines filles te cherchent.

-Vous avez utilisé ce prétexte ?

Ibiki haussa les épaules. Sur le coup, ils avaient juste improvisé.

-Disons que tu as deux frères qui tiennent beaucoup à toi.

Sakura gloussa. Entre celui qu'elle venait de sucer et dont elle était amoureuse, et celui avec qui elle s'était envoyée en l'air pendant toute sa formation, elle n'était pas sure d'être aidée…

-Oh, ça va ! Sourit Ibiki.

Il changea de sujet.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air blessée.

Sakura grimaça.

-Six types aujourd'hui. Des ninjas déserteurs, de vraies brutes.. !

-Montre-moi ça, répondit Ibiki.

Sakura s'allongea sur le lit et l'heure prévue fut consacrée à la soigner. Ibiki était moins doué que Tsunade ou Shizune, mais il connaissait le minimum syndical pour revenir vivant de mission et faire partie du Conseil. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Sakura était déjà grandement soulagée, mais elle prit soin en sortant de marcher d'une façon encore plus raide qu'avant, histoire que tout le monde croit qu'il avait été violent.

Ibiki n'avait pas soigné ses traces de coups, et au final, la mission n'était pas bien avancée. A moins que Shikamaru n'ait effectivement trouvé quelque chose d'utile, ils n'avaient aucune avance, et ils seraient sans doute obligés de guetter toute la nuit le départ du convoi, sachant qu'il serait probablement protégé par des genjutsu de la part des ninjas. Ibiki, comme Sakura, ne purent qu'espérer que tout s'était bien passé et que la manipulateur des ombres serait au rendez-vous avec des informations…

* * *

Shikamaru, de son côté, n'attendit même pas que Ibiki soit entré à l'intérieur du bordel pour se faufiler à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Était-ce parce que le convoi partait demain et que les shinobi étaient occupés ailleurs, mais la sécurité semblait un peu relâchée ce soir, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il passa discrètement devant les fenêtres, prenant bien soin de rester caché dans les ombres et de couvrir ses arrières, et arriva devant une fenêtre qui était majoritairement occultée par des sacs en toile de jute. Mais si il se tordait le cou suffisamment par les trous qui étaient tout de même nécessaire à l'entrée de la lumière, il réussissait à apercevoir une table encombrée de papiers.

Tendant l'oreille pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, il souleva discrètement la fenêtre qui n'était pas fermée, et se glissa dans la pièce, mais il fit bien attention à rester dans l'ombre.

Il entendait plusieurs rires gras qui provenaient d'une pièce à côté, et du bruit qui venait d'au dessus de lui. Il supposa qu'il était dans une pièce reculée au fin fond du bordel. Au dessus de lui, c'était la salle principale ou les clients entraient, et à côté, probablement un genre de salle de garde avec les filles pas trop loin. Il aurait voulu savoir si Sakura allait bien, mais ce n'était pas son rôle ce soir, et les autres filles risquaient de donner l'alerte…

Il se re-concentra sur sa mission et sortit doucement de l'ombre pour observer les papiers dispersés sur la table. Il ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Est ce que le patron du bordel était réellement à ce point stupide pour laisser traîner toutes les informations dont il avait besoin ?

Arrangements, livres de comptes, contrats de vente, tout était là ! Même des papiers signés de la main du Seigneur du Pays du Fer ! Avec toutes ces informations, ils avaient déjà de quoi terminer la mission…

Mais ils seraient bien plus efficaces avec quelques données supplémentaires qu'ils ne pourraient acquérir que sur place. Shikamaru mémorisa rapidement les données qu'il avait grâce à une technique que lui avait enseigné Kakashi. Il avait eu du mal à la maîtriser sans sharingan, mais il se débrouillait.

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit du bruit en provenance de la pièce voisine. Quelqu'un semblait avoir cassé quelque chose dans un élan de rage. Et puis il laissa tomber, rassuré. Si ces types bourrés se battaient à coup de bouteilles de saké vide, il n'allait certainement pas les en empêcher. Alors qu'il allait partir, Shikamaru remarqua un dernier papier qui était tombé sous la table. La carte qu'il avait tant cherchée. Plusieurs trajets avaient été tracés à l'encre rouge, et puis barrés en bleu. Mais l'un d'entre eux demeurait rouge et entièrement rouge. S'agissait-il du trajet qu'ils allaient emprunter demain ? Shikamaru supposa que oui, et les autres trajets barrés en bleu étaient sans doute ceux des convois précédents. Sakura et lui avaient déjà mis fin à plusieurs trafics, alors ce n'était finalement guère étonnant de les voir être prudents. Après tout, ces types s'arrogeaient déjà la protection de ninjas criminels, qui ajoutaient sans doute leur propre expérience histoire de sécuriser encore plus le convoi et de toucher leur « commission »…

Il entendit des pas qui descendaient un escalier. Il remit rapidement tout en place et sortit par la fenêtre par laquelle il était arrivé, puis il sauta sur le toit d'en face et attendit le retour d'Ibiki.

* * *

Sortant enfin de cet horrible bordel, Ibiki rejoignit Shikamaru sur le toit ou il était caché.

-Sakura va bien, je l'ai vue.

-C'est vrai !? Demanda Shikamaru, étonné.

-Oui. Elle a souffert en tant que Désignée, mais elle va bien et partira avec la livraison de demain.

-Parfait, moi de mon côté j'ai déjà suffisamment d'informations pour faire tomber le Seigneur du Pays du Fer, mais je pense que l'intervention finale serait meilleure si on savait directement ou frapper pour aller libérer tout le monde.

-C'est évident, tu sais par ou ils vont passer ?

-Oui, j'ai mémorisé leur trajet, mais il change régulièrement, probablement à cause du nombre de trafics démantelés ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Sakura va partir cette nuit, alors tenons-nous prêts.

Shikamaru acquiesça et se rencogna dans un coin sombre. Dès ce soir, ils suivraient Sakura.


	26. Chapter 26

Mon PC est ressucité! \o/ L'un des deux au moins, mais du coup, vous n'êtes pas privées de chapitres cette semaine :)

* * *

Sakura fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par Kaede qui la secouait. Elle avait voulu se reposer un peu pour pouvoir tenir le voyage, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir.

Kaede la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, et Sakura aurait souhaité, vraiment, pouvoir lui dire qui elle était réellement, mais en faisant cela, elle mettrait son amie en danger. Alors elle se contenta de la remercier, et lui souhaita un bon courage. Elle se promit d'essayer de savoir ce qui lui arriverait, une fois la mission terminée…

Les shinobi les firent sortir de la cage et les attachèrent deux par deux, avant de lier les cordes qui les retenaient en file indienne. Elles étaient douze à partir, en enlevant Kaede et celles qui n'étaient pas encore « qualifiées ». Ibiki avait parlé d'une dizaine de filles dans un bordel et d'une vingtaine dans l'autre, ça leur faisait presque quarante-cinq filles à déplacer, c'était étonnant qu'ils aient pu ne pas se faire repérer. Sakura supposa que les ninjas-déserteurs et leur genjutsu y étaient pour quelque chose…

Elles sortirent lentement par une petite porte à l'arrière et furent rattachées aux deux autres « convois ». Sakura se rendit compte d'un air perplexe que cela faisait depuis qu'elle avait été capturée qu'elle n'était pas ressortie à l'air libre, et à en juger par l'air émerveillé ou apeuré de certaines filles, elle se dit que c'était sans doute la même chose pour elles, et se demanda depuis combien de temps les plus brisées d'entre elles avaient été enfermées…

Sans un mot, le convoi se mit en marche, sous l'étroite surveillance de plus d'une quinzaine de ninjas. Pourtant, Sakura n'était pas inquiète. Et de fait, deux ombres venaient de s'envoler d'un toit…

Ils marchèrent longtemps, longtemps. Leur première pause, ils la firent dans un paysage que Sakura ne reconnaissait même pas. Ils avaient traversé une forêt, des plaines, avaient même aperçu la mer. le jour s'était levé, et à en juger par la position du soleil, il était plus de midi. Les ninjas mangèrent, pas elles. Sakura comprit que c'était un genre de sélection naturelle. Les plus faibles d'entre elles allaient mourir pendant le voyage, et seule de la marchandise de qualité parviendrait jusqu'au Pays du Fer. La plupart des filles étaient déjà épuisées, et s'étaient assises sur le sol, incapables de bouger, et Sakura en aperçut plusieurs, dont une petite albinos déjà brûlée par le soleil, qui n'allaient sans doute pas survivre.

La petite fille croisa son regard et la regarda d'un air surpris. Sakura supposa qu'elle était de celles que ses « frères » avaient vu. Comme elle avait été derrière elle dans le convoi, la pauvre petite n'avait sans doute pas pu voir ses cheveux roses, son signe le plus distinctif…

On la tira par l'épaule et Sakura se retourna. La fille derrière elle lui dit qu'elle devait faire passer un message selon lequel son frère la cherchait. Elle demanda de qui venait se message à la base, et on lui indiqua une fille à la peau couverte de vitiligo. Sakura lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et un signe de remerciement. Elle savait que ses « frères » la cherchaient, la suivaient. Tout le long du voyage, elle avait aperçu des signes discrets, des traces de pas sur des arbres, ou des marques faites avec des kunai. Bien sûr, ce pouvait être des signes laissés par d'autres ninjas, ou bien par ceux qui avaient fait le trajet avant eux, en repérage, mais Sakura préférait les interpréter comme ça. De toute façon, les ninjas étaient trop confiants, sans doute parce que leur petit trafic durait depuis déjà longtemps, et peu pensaient à assurer leurs arrières ou à établir un périmètre de sécurité dans les arbres. Ce n'étaient que des ninjas de niveau D, et avec un bon genjutsu, ils étaient faciles à duper.

Le voyage dura trois jours, pendant lesquels le convoi s'était réduit de presque un tiers. Sakura avait beau être une ninja entraînée, sa tête la lançait, ses pas étaient lourds, elle était affamée, assoiffée et épuisée, et vers le début du jour, ils avaient sorti le fouet pour les faire avancer.

Comme prévu, la petite albinos n'avait pas survécu. Par contre, la jeune fille au vitiligo tenait toujours, tant bien que mal. Au fur et à mesure que le convoi abandonnait ses cadavres, elles avaient été rapprochées dans la cordée, mais toujours pas assez pour qu'elles puissent se parler. Et puis, qu'est ce que Sakura lui aurait dit ? « Ne perd pas espoir ? » C'était presque de la cruauté que de tenter de lui en redonner…

Enfin, Sakura vit se dessiner devant elle les portes du Pays du Fer. La plupart des filles savaient pas ou elles étaient, à part en Enfer. Sakura ne l'aurait pas su non plus, et n'aurait pas eu plus d'espoir si elle n'avait pas été ninja. Cette mission était l'une des pires qu'elle ait eu à faire. Elle espérait qu'elle survivrait jusqu'à la fin. Sa relation avec Ibiki commençait tout juste à évoluer, ça serait vraiment trop bête…

Le soleil qui les brûlaient cruellement, le manque d'eau, de sommeil et de nourriture embrouillaient leurs pensées plus que de raison. Sakura devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se trahir, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas succomber à l'inconscience. Elle serait abandonnée sur le bord de la route elle aussi. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir espérer que quelques unes de celles qui avaient été abandonnées pourraient se réveiller et reprendre le cours de leur vie, mais c'était peine perdue. Dès qu'une fille tombait, un ninja la tuait, non sans avoir pris une dernière fois son plaisir malsain.

Sakura se secoua. Elle ne devait pas s'évanouir, elle ne devait pas ! Toutes ces filles, celles qui étaient déjà là-bas, celles qui étaient encore à venir, comptaient sur elle ! Elle devait les sauver, c'était son rôle, son devoir, ce pour quoi elle avait été formée !

Elle reprit sa route d'un pas qu'elle espérait plus assuré. Au moins, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le temps qu'ils arrivent au Palais du Seigneur du Pays du Fer, l'air frais de la nuit apaiserait les brûlures de leurs peaux...


	27. Chapter 27

Ibiki et Shikamaru étaient au bord de la crise de nerf, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils filaient ces criminels qui ne méritaient même pas d'exister, trois jours qu'ils les regardaient boire et manger sans que rien ne soit donné à aucune des filles, trois jours qu'ils les regardaient violer et assassiner celles qui n'en pouvaient plus !

Shikamaru devait se retenir pour les laisser se débarrasser des filles. Ces types étaient nombreux, trop pour leur laisser l'amplitude nécessaire pour les soigner, ou au moins les réhydrater. Ils auraient pu soigner ces filles, mais il aurait fallu tuer quelques uns de leurs guides, et cela aurait compromis la mission… Et il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Sakura !

Ibiki, lui, reconnaissait la dureté de la mission, et s'en faisait pour Sakura exclusivement. Il n'était pas possible de sauver tout le monde, et il était désolé pour Chigusa, car finalement, si il ne l'avait pas choisie, peut être qu'elle serait encore au bordel et aurait pu tenir jusqu'à la libération. Mais Chigusa était morte et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Sakura, au moins, il s'était dit qu'il la protégerait, qu'il ferait tout son possible pour…

Même si il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir défendre devant l'Hokage leur choix d'avoir voulu poursuivre la mission plutôt que de sauver ces pauvres filles dès qu'ils avaient eu assez d'informations pour faire tomber le Seigneur du Pays du Fer, et ne parlons pas de laisser mourir toutes celles qui n'avaient pas supporté le voyage. Mais pour l'instant, leur priorité était de suivre et de retrouver Sakura. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient quelques informations complémentaires et pourraient bientôt partir.

Du côté des filles, ce n'était guère plus reluisant qu'avant. Elles venaient d'entrer dans le Palais du Seigneur du Pays du Fer. Elles avaient quitté une cellule étroite et surpeuplée au bordel, et marché pendant trois jours seulement pour en retrouver une autre.

Enfin, au moins, la cellule était un peu plus grande, et elles restaient entre-elles. Elles étaient passées devant une ribambelles de cellules contenant chacune une ribambelle de filles. Sakura supposa qu'elles étaient réparties par « arrivage ». C'était sans doute plus facile de s'y retrouver dans un premier temps. Ensuite, peut être qu'elles étaient dispatchées autrement, entre les favorites et les autres…

Lorsqu'un garde ouvrit la porte pour déposer juste à l'entrée une marmite pleine d'eau croupie, Sakura fit comme les autres : elle se jeta dessus ! Peu lui importait que cette eau soit sale et saumâtre jusqu'à contenir des larves de moustiques, c'était de l'eau ! Et tout le monde se battait pour en avoir ! Avec plus ou moins de succès selon l'état de faiblesse de chacune. Sakura cessa d'ailleurs rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son entraînement de kunoichi lui conférait un net avantage, alors que derrière elle, étaient restées par terre des filles qui étaient arrivées jusqu'ici, mais qui n'avaient même plus la force de bouger…

Elle finit par hurler d'une voix éraillée par la soif :

-ARRETEZ !

Les filles qui se battaient pour boire s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Sakura ramassa une première fille, une petite qui devait à peine avoir douze ans.

-Poussez-vous, dit-elle en fusillant du regard celles qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer.

Elle la pencha au dessus de l'eau et lui fit boire dans sa main. La petite fille toussa et ouvrit de grands yeux d'une étrange couleur violette.

-Merci, croassa-t-elle.

Sakura sourit, la fit boire encore un peu, et l'adossa contre les barreaux. Elle fit boire encore trois filles de cette manière, lançant des regards furieux à toutes celles qui se voyaient privées de leur ration par des mourantes. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur, aux côtés de celles qui étaient si faibles.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je vous laisse ma part, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, la cohue recommença. Ces filles étaient stupides. Dominées uniquement par l'instinct de survie. Elles se battaient tant et si bien qu'elles renversèrent la moitié de l'eau par terre avant qu'un garde n'intervienne. Il lança d'ailleurs à Sakura, calme contre son mur et apparemment bien vivante en compagnie des mourantes, un regard surpris.

-Il n'y a pas assez d'eau pour tout le monde et vous le savez, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Le garde cligna des yeux stupidement.

-Et tu veux mourir plus vite ?

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

-Étant donné que je suis la seule encore suffisamment bien portante pour penser autrement que comme un animal, je ne pense pas que je serai la première à m'en aller.

Le garde haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras, et il déposa une nouvelle marmite d'eau croupie.

Une fois encore, Sakura écarta les filles et fit boire les quatre infortunées. Elle ne but elle même que trois gorgées, avant de retourner s'asseoir contre son mur. Bien sûr, il y avait des contestataires, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que Sakura était encore l'une des plus en forme du groupe, et son regard froid de celle qui n'a pas peur de la mort en décourageait plus d'une.

Au dîner, heureusement, de l'eau leur fut apportée en quantité suffisante, même si elles renouèrent avec leur vieil ami le riz moisi. Cette fois encore, Sakura fit manger les quatre affaiblies avant elle. Au moins, cette fois ci, elles avaient des écuelles. Patiemment, elle prenait un peu de riz collant dans sa main, l'écrasait pour qu'il soit plus facile à mâcher, et le glissait dans la bouche de ses patientes. C'était comme ça qu'elle pensait à elles maintenant. Des mourantes, certes, mais des malades qu'il était possible de soigner. Elle même n'avait toujours pas mangé lorsqu'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait des cheveux violets vint timidement l'aider.

-Comment tu fais pour les faire passer avant toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Regarde les autres cellules autour de nous, il n'y a que quatre ou cinq filles à l'intérieur. Si on ne s'entraide pas, seules les plus fortes survivront, et elles pourront être fières d'avoir survécu, mais au détriment des autres ? En les laissant mourir parce qu'elles n'ont pas la force de boire ou de manger, et en ne se gênant pas pour leur prendre leur part ? Si je dois survivre, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça.

Il y eu un silence dans la cellule.

-Non mais tu sors d'où toi ? Demanda une autre fille, d'un air aussi mauvais qu'abasourdi.

Sakura se tourna vers elle. Elle faisait partie de celles qui avaient essayé de l'empêcher de donner à boire aux filles dont elle s'occupait.

-D'où veux-tu que je sorte à part d'une cellule comme celle-ci ? Je ne suis qu'une putain c'est tout !

La fille renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Ouais et bien pas moi ! Moi avant, j'étais la fille d'un riche marchand du Pays du Sable ! J'avais une vie, des amis, et ce n'est certainement pas mon ambition de croupir dans cette cellule !

Sakura ricana.

-Et tu te crois différente des autres ? Si c'est le cas, alors vas-y, appelle un garde, demande lui d'ouvrir la porte et casse-toi ! Tu n'es rien ici ma chérie, ou en tout cas pas plus que ces autres filles avec nous, pas plus que ces filles dans les cellules d'en face ou d'à côté, et pas non plus plus que moi ! Et ce n'est certainement pas une petite garce dans ton genre qui va faire la loi !

Elle renifla de nouveau.

-Parce que tu te crois mieux que moi ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Cette fille tremblait de fièvre, et les rougeurs qu'elle avait prise pour des traces de coups n'en étaient pas. Son visage était rouge et son nez saignait.

-Mieux, non, mieux portante, oui, viens par là !

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que moi, avant d'être pute, j'ai fais des études de médecine, viens par là !

La fille hésita mais elle se savait malade. Sakura s'approcha, mais la fille eût un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui dit Sakura, je veux juste t'ausculter un peu.

Elle posa une main sur son front, brûlant évidemment. La fille frémit légèrement, elle avait mal à la tête et les muscles de son cou étaient raidis par la douleur. Son pouls était rapide et son agressivité n'était sans doute pas due uniquement à son désir de survie.

-Tu es malade. Gravement. Il y en a d'autres qui ont les même symptômes que toi ?

-Hein ?

-Cette maladie est transmise par les parasites portés par les tiques, les puces ou les poux qui mordent les rats avant de passer aux humains. Il n'y en avait pas dans le bordel ou j'étais, mais qui était avec toi ?

Timidement, cinq autres filles levèrent la main. Sakura n'eût qu'à leur jeter un coup d'œil. Quatre présentaient des symptômes.

-Merde, fit Sakura en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la fille, qui commençait à paniquer.

-C'est une maladie qui s'appelle le typhus, répondit Sakura. Ça se soigne, mais évidemment, il faut des médicaments.

La fille ricana.

-Et ils ne risquent pas de nous en donner, évidemment ! Je vais crever, c'est ça ?

-Pas seulement toi, mais nous toutes ici, probablement.

C'était évident. Ces filles avaient forcément des poux qu'elles avaient probablement déjà transmis aux autres.

La fille renifla en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien au moins, ça ne durera plus longtemps. Vous devriez me remercier, toutes !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle garce stupide. Elle, elle était immunisée contre le typhus, tout comme Shikamaru, Ibiki et tous les membres du Conseil. Cette maladie faisant partie de celles qu'elle pouvait contracter en mission, et donc transmettre à ses coéquipiers, tous étaient vaccinés. Mais il était évident que ces filles, bien que pas encore dans la phase aiguë de la maladie, étaient au plus mal. Elle espérait que Shikamaru et Ibiki la sortiraient vite d'ici, et que Tsunade pourrait envoyer des ninjas pour libérer et soigner ces pauvres filles au plus vite.


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura n'eût de toute façon pas à s'inquiéter longtemps. La fille qu'elle avait ausculté, qui s'appelait Yumi, et dont les cheveux avaient des reflets roux, ne survécu pas à « l'examen ». Ni elle, ni les quatre filles que Sakura avait nourries. Elles étaient une trentaine à l'arrivée, mais au total, moins d'une vingtaine de filles restèrent en vie.

Elles avaient survécu au voyage, elles avaient été nourries et abreuvées, elles s'étaient crues sauvées! Mais peu après le dîner, de nouveau ninjas étaient apparus, et ceux ci étaient de rang B, la mission allait se compliquer…

Elles avaient été soumises à la question. Ces ninjas souhaitaient autant vérifier si des kunoichi se cachaient parmi elles, que se débarrasser des filles trop faibles, et ils avaient été doués, car seules les filles avec un fort caractère avaient survécu. Les malades et les mourantes avaient succombé pendant leur séance de torture, et la plupart des autres filles étaient revenues à moitié mortes, traumatisées, mais vivantes. Mais leurs blessures n'étaient pas soignées, elles étaient dénutries, beaucoup avaient senti leurs forces s'échapper sous l'effet de leurs diverses hémorragies…

Sakura et les filles restantes dormaient maintenant en compagnie de cadavres. Par sécurité, et pour diminuer au maximum les risques d'infection et de contagion, -si cela était possible-, Sakura s'était empressée de rassembler les corps dans un coin de la cellule, parce qu'après tout, aucune d'entre elles ne savaient quand ils seraient retirés. La kunoichi, assise dans son coin de cellule, considéra les survivantes. Seule une fille ouvertement malade du typhus avait survécu. La fille qui ne semblait pas encore en souffrir aussi. La petite au vitiligo, Yoko, qui lui avait dit que son frère la cherchait, restait maintenant blottie contre elle, Sakura espérait qu'elle survivrait. Elle en voyait plusieurs encore, qui n'allaient pas tarder à mourir… Elle, elle s'était empressée de déchirer son kimono pour panser ses blessures, ou du moins, celles qui pouvaient l'être. Elle était nue, le tissu était plein de la poussière du voyage, mais au moins, ses blessures ne restaient pas à l'air libre. En temps normal, pour une petite blessure, ça aurait pu aider à la cicatrisation, mais pas ici, pas avec des plaies aussi étendues, pas dans un souterrain avec un air aussi vicié. Sakura était pratiquement sure que l'air des cachots était infesté de bactéries pathogènes, autant qu'elle et ces autres filles. Elle espérait juste éviter la gangrène. Elle était kunoichi, mais pas surhumaine.

Concernant la torture en elle même, Sakura pensait s'en être bien tirée, même si elle s'était efforcé d'en rajouter, histoire d'être crédible. La plus grosse difficulté résidait dans le sadisme des ses bourreaux : si elle ne criait pas, ils s'en offensaient, si elle criait, ça les excitait…

Sakura s'était efforcée de trouver le juste milieu entre les deux, et comme ils n'avaient utilisé que le fouet, cela n'avait pas été difficile. Mais la jeune fille reconnaissait sans peine que ces hommes avaient été cruels : la fibre de leur fouet était longue, souple et rêche, et ils avaient eu la main sauvage et lourde. Pire : il s'agissait d'un fouet ninja qui aspirait le chakra. La seule chose qui sauva Sakura, c'est qu'apparemment, tout ninjas de rang B qu'ils soient, ils n'avaient pas conscience de si le fouet prenait du chakra ou non. Ils semblaient l'utiliser par sécurité, afin de parer à toute éventualité, et en profitaient pour les interroger et prendre leur pied… Les survivantes, celles dont ils finissaient par se lasser, étaient finalement renvoyées en cellules et devaient, le cas échéant, y traîner le corps inerte de leur prédécessrice, épuisée ou morte…

Sakura soigna les blessures de Yoko et de celles qui le souhaitaient du mieux qu'elle le put, mais sans bandages, ni médicaments, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle était épuisée, plus une goutte de chakra ne circulait dans son corps. Elle se résolut à attendre et s'endormit, épuisée.

De leur côté, Shikamaru et Ibiki avaient tous les deux réussi à s'introduire clandestinement au Pays Du Fer. Ils suivirent discrètement la procession jusqu'au Palais du Seigneur, simplement pour constater que le convoi s'enfonçait sous terre pour se dérober à leur vue. Ils décidèrent d'agir vite. Silencieux comme une ombre, Shikamaru suivi les filles dans leur cachot et partit en reconnaissance. Il s'efforça de visiter et de retenir l'agencement des souterrains, et de compter les filles. Le Seigneur de ce pays était un porc : elles étaient plusieurs centaines !

Lorsqu'il termina son tour du souterrain, les filles étaient déjà en interrogatoire. Il reconnut les ninjas comme étant de rang B, et s'empressa d'aller en informer Ibiki, qui, pour sa part, s'était occupé de deux gardes d'à peu près leur carrure, les avait déshabillés, placés sous genjutsu, et avait caché leurs corps…

Ils disposaient de toutes les informations nécessaires, il était temps pour eux de partir. Mais pas sans Sakura.

Les gardes se déplaçaient par deux. Aussi, vêtus des vêtements de ceux qu'ils avaient assommés, ils pénétrèrent dans les souterrains. Ils croisèrent bien un ou deux « camarades » qui leur demandèrent qui ils étaient, ce à quoi ils répondirent simplement qu'ils étaient nouveaux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas donner de nom, même faux. Le duo de vrais gardes haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Il y avait des campagnes de recrutement pour le « service d'ordre public » partout dans le Pays, et pour être affecté à la garde personnelle ou à la garde « secrète » du Seigneur, il suffisait d'avoir prouvé sa valeur et son allégeance dans un autre secteur. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient inconnus, il arrivait des nouveaux tous les jours, et tant qu'ils se taisaient sur ce qu'ils voyaient, ils pouvaient en profiter…

Shikamaru et Ibiki échangèrent un regard affligé. Le Seigneur de ce Pays se livrait à des trafics d'êtres humains de grande ampleur, et sa sécurité était aussi ridicule ? Visiblement, les ninjas de rang B y prenaient une part importante, et surtout, leur présence semblait rassurer suffisamment le Seigneur pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé, grosse erreur…

Par bonheur, ils ne croisèrent aucun ninja de rang B, ni à l'aller, ni au retour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui les intéressait, ils furent arrêté par un garde qui portait à sa ceinture un énorme trousseau de clés. Il semblait déjà avoir quelques verres dans le nez et son collègue ronflait sur la table. L'homme leur demanda ce qu'ils cherchaient, leur soufflant au visage son haleine avinée.

-Le Seigneur souhaite essayer l'une des nouvelles arrivantes, expliqua Ibiki.

L'homme les fixa de ses petits yeux de rat, essayant de fixer son regard trouble sur l'un d'entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, elles sont encore trop amochées… Elles viennent juste de passer le dernier test de sécurité…

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Notre Seigneur a vu depuis son balcon une fille qui lui plaisait et désire l'essayer. Allez-vous contrevenir à un ordre direct ? Par ailleurs, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que vous buvez en service…

L'homme se mit à ronchonner et décrocha son trousseau de clé de sa ceinture, pestant contre « ces nouveaux qui n'avaient pas encore compris qu'ils pouvaient profiter de ces filles tant qu'ils se taisaient » et qui « se planquaient derrière un faux honneur pour se faire bien voir, » et qu'il « buvait toujours lorsqu'il y avait un nouvel arrivage » parce que « ça signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir essayer les anciens... »

Ibiki ne répondit rien. Shikamaru devait lutter pour ne pas arracher ce foutu trousseau des mains de cet ivrogne qui avait la rapidité d'une limace, avant de le pendre au plafond par les testicules.

Il suivirent l'homme le long du couloir.

-C'est laquelle que notre Seigneur a remarquée ?

-Une fille avec des cheveux roses, répondit Shikamaru.

Il avait la vague impression que Ibiki était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas écorcher ce crétin, vivant…

Si le gardien avait été sobre, il aurait compris que le Seigneur n'avait pas pu voir la couleur des cheveux des filles en pleine nuit, mais après tout, la lune était haute, et il était complètement ivre…

Ils suivirent l'homme le long de tout un couloir de cellules dont chacune contenait au moins une demie-douzaine de filles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule plus peuplée, ou une trentaine de filles, mortes ou vives, étaient entassées.

-Le nouvel arrivage est ici.

Shikamaru repéra immédiatement Sakura, endormie à côté de Yoko. Elle était nue, parce qu'elle avait pansé ses blessures avec son kimono. Visiblement, elle avait aussi essayé de soigner quelques autres filles, mais elle était la seule à avoir entièrement utilisé son kimono. Il utilisa son katana -celui qu'il avait dérobé au garde, puisque le sabre faisait ici partie de l'uniforme- pour frapper contre les barreaux, réveillant celles qui avaient réussi à s'endormir en sursaut.

-Eh, la fille aux cheveux roses ! Notre Seigneur veut te voir !

Sakura lui lança un regard endormi d'abord, alarmé ensuite, et enfin profondément soulagé. Elle allait sortir d'ici…

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Yoko, qui lui lança un regard apeuré.

-Je suis désolée, mais n'attends pas mon retour, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, et surtout, garde courage, d'accord ? Essaie de rester en vie…

Yoko hocha la tête d'un air un peu triste et foncièrement fataliste. Quel espoir lui restait-il encore ? Sakura se leva difficilement, vacilla sur ses jambes avant de se raccrocher aux barreaux. Elle était épuisée, s'était faite torturer, n'avait plus une goutte de chakra, et venait de marcher pendant trois jours en plein soleil, sans rien boire ni manger, c'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à se lever. Elle n'était portée que par l'espoir d'enfin s'en aller !

-Au moins, notre Seigneur ne risque pas d'avoir à te mater, remarqua Ibiki d'un ton neutre.

L'homme ouvrit la cage, -Sakura manqua de s'effondrer, le temps qu'il trouve la bonne clé-, et sitôt que la porte fut ouverte, elle tomba. Ibiki étendit les bras juste à temps pour pouvoir la rattraper.

-Je vous avais dit qu'elles n'étaient pas remises, observa le garde. D'habitude, on attend quelques jours, le temps que les plus fortes survivent et que les plus faibles crèvent.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-C'est pour ça que notre Seigneur a voulu l'essayer maintenant.

Et ils s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus, encadrant Sakura, Ibiki la traînant par les cheveux le long du couloir alors qu'en fait, Shikamaru la portait discrètement de ses ombres. Ils sortirent du souterrain avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Ils retrouvèrent les deux gardes inertes, leur rendirent leurs vêtements et les réveillèrent. L'énorme désavantage du Pays du Fer, du fait de l'absence de forces ninja, était que personne ne pouvait résister à leurs techniques, puisque personne n'était entraîné à les maîtriser ou à les contrer. Un sort de genjutsu scella la mémoire des deux gardes, et une fois réveillés, ils reprirent leur ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, les deux shinobi et leur kunoichi évanouie disparaissaient dans les ombres et quittaient le Pays du Fer.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la ville, ils se mirent à courir. Ibiki porta Sakura et refusa d'être relayé. Ils firent une halte, dès qu'ils furent sortis du Pays, pour la soigner, la faire boire et panser ses blessures. Shikamaru la rhabilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait gardé, mais il leur fallu attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne se réveille suffisamment pour rester consciente. Encore quelques jours de plus et elle pouvait marcher, mais elle restait fatiguée.

Le voyage du retour leur prit presque deux semaines, car ils s'étaient éloignés de leur destination initiale. Ibiki avait envoyé un animal-messager à Tsunade dès qu'ils furent sortis du Pays, et à leur arrivée, ils apprirent que leur Hokage avait été efficace : plus d'une centaine de ninjas d'élites de tous les villages alliés s'apprêtait à partir au Pays du Fer et des Cascades. Cela venait en grande partie du renforcement de la coopération entre les différents villages. Quelques années auparavant, un tel rassemblement aurait été impossible, mais Sakura et ses missions avaient beaucoup aidé au maintient de la paix et à l'entente entre les peuples, au moins sur le plan militaire. L'Hokage leur permit une semaine de repos avant de demander leur rapport.


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura avait passé pratiquement tout le voyage du retour à dormir sur les épaules d'Ibiki, mais elle était loin d'être remise. Elle gardait un vague souvenir du grand ninja la ramenant chez elle, la lavant délicatement et la couchant dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie d'un seul coup et comme une souche. Lorsque quelqu'un la secoua dans son lit, elle cru, comme d'habitude, qu'il s'agissait d'Ino, et se retourna dans son lit en grognant vaguement et en demandant à son amie de la laisser dormir.

-Si vous me comparez encore une fois à votre amie, je vais être très vexé, faites attention…

-Mmmh ?

Il fallu quelques instants au cerveau embrumé de Sakura pour intégrer l'information. Puis elle se redressa en sursaut, avant de retomber mollement sur son oreiller, la tête lourde et douloureuse.

-Ne forcez pas trop, malgré tous les soins de l'Hokage, vous êtes dénutrie et déshydratée. Vos blessures ont été soignées, mais certaines ne sont pas encore cicatrisées.

-Ibiki-san ?

-Je croyais de vous avoir dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que vous me vouvoyez ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, seulement pour le voir hausser les épaules.

-Parce que je ne sais pas à quel point cette mission vous a affectée.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le plafond et considéra la question quelques instants. Elle s'était fait violer. Ok, comme d'habitude. Ils y étaient allé fort. C'était vrai, ces types étaient de vraies brutes. Elle avait encore mal. C'était vrai aussi. Elle comprenait carrément pourquoi Tsunade était devenue lesbienne, c'était sûr, surtout si tout les types avec qui elle avait couché avaient été comme ça. De là à oublier Ibiki..?

Sakura se retourna vers le grand ninja qui avait retrouvé sa tenue classique tout en noir… Elle se souvenait d'à quel point il lui avait paru agréable à regarder, vêtu simplement d'un kimono de voyage, et d'à quel point sa douceur avait illuminé sa journée et redonné de l'espoir pour sa mission mal partie. L'oublier ? Juste à cause de ces gars !? Certainement pas ! Elle sourit doucement...

-Merci de t'être occupée de moi, Morino-san, tu m'as une fois de plus sauvé la vie.

Il lui rendit presque timidement son sourire, et si Sakura n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle aurait été presque sure qu'il avait rougi.

-La mission semblait effectivement bien mal partie. Je ne doute pas que Shikamaru aurait finit par te retrouver, mais cela aurait sans doute été plus compliqué, et peut être que ça se serait très mal fini.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Aucun de nous ne savait ou l'autre se trouvait. Vu le temps dont nous disposions, j'aurais très bien pu partir au Pays du Fer avant qu'il ne me retrouve. Et il aurait peut être manqué le convoi…

Ibiki hocha la tête, avant de poser un plateau sur ses genoux.

-Assez parlé travail. Pour l'instant, mange. Si je suis là, c'est parce que même si l'Hokage t'as soignée et prend régulièrement des nouvelles, elle ne t'as pas donné de délai supplémentaire pour ton rapport et il ne te reste plus que quelques jours pour l'écrire. Et puis, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles…

-Des nouvelles ? Demanda Sakura en commençant sa bouillie de riz.

-Lorsque nous avons quitté le Pays du Fer, j'ai envoyé une invocation porter à l'Hokage les informations dont nous disposions. Tsunade a jugé cela suffisant pour lancer l'opération de sauvetage et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais à notre retour, les envoyés de tous les villages alliés étaient déjà prêts à partir. L'assaut a été, comme d'habitude, dirigé par Tsunade, et Shizune l'a suivie, mais Kurenai, même si elle aurait aimé y aller, est resté ici pour te soigner. D'après les nouvelles qu'elle a reçues, toutes les filles détenues dans les bordels du Pays des Cascades ont été libérées et soignées. L'un des bordels était infesté par le typhus, mais aucune de celles qui y étaient détenues au moment de leur libération n'en sont mortes. Les trois frères maquereaux ont essayé de s'enfuir pendant l'assaut avec leur garde de ninjas déserteurs, mais la plupart étaient de rang D, et en voyant arriver des ninjas d'élite, ils ont préféré trahir leur patrons, les tuer et s'enfuir. Peu ont réussi. La plupart sont morts. Les shinobi de rang B qui vous ont torturées toi et les autres ont, apparemment, personnellement eu à faire à notre Hokage. Inutile de préciser que peu s'en sont relevés. En ce qui concerne le Seigneur du Pays du Fer, il se trouve actuellement devant la justice, et doit répondre de ses actes devant tous les Seigneurs de Pays ayant recensé des disparues, ainsi que devant leurs familles. Il a peu de chance d'échapper à une longue peine dans les mines de fer de son propre pays, car la plupart des gens semblent considérer unanimement que la mort serait une peine trop douce pour son crime. Le Pays du Fer est actuellement sous la direction d'un Conseil provisoire constitué de ninjas des forces alliées, car la plupart des héritiers du Seigneur trempaient également dans son trafic et encourent des peines variées. Les citoyens du Pays du Fer sont, dans l'ensemble, horrifiés par les actions de leur Seigneur et, même si ils ont leur fierté de Samurai, un certain nombre sont favorables à l'établissement de forces ninjas et à la création d'un village caché. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, une projet d'élection d'un nouveau Seigneur est petit à petit en train de se mettre en place. Sont en lice un instituteur, un prêtre shinto et un commerçant en tapis. La faveur va pour l'instant au prêtre shinto, apparemment très aimé et de nature désintéressée. Il a pour souhait de former un gouvernement constitué à la fois de Samurai, de citoyens et de ninjas, afin que chaque classe puisse apporter son point de vue et faire valoir ses droits…

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Sakura, abasourdie.

-Sérieusement, affirma Ibiki. Bien sûr, le fait de posséder un village ninja leur donnera la capacité de résister à nos techniques, mais avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons établir une alliance…

Sakura hocha la tête et mangea lentement sa bouillie de riz. Elle avait beau se sentir mieux, elle luttait encore et toujours contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, Ibiki lui reprit son assiette.

-Dors encore un peu. Shikamaru et moi avons déjà fait nos rapports et on s'est déjà fait sérieusement engueuler pour avoir regardé les filles mourir pendant le voyage sans rien faire, mais il y a certaines informations que toi seule peut avoir. Repose-toi pour l'instant, je te réveillerai ce soir, et si Mademoiselle Yamanaka n'est toujours pas venue tambouriner contre ta porte, c'est parce que je la tiens à distance.

-…Ah bon ?

-Tu te doute bien que la première chose qu'elle a voulu faire en apprenant ton retour a été de venir te voir. Je l'en ai empêchée et Kurenai le lui a de toute façon interdit…

-…Comme si ça allait marcher.

-Ça ne l'a pas fait, alors je me suis débrouillée pour que Tsunade l'envoie en mission à l'autre bout du pays…

Sakura pouffa. Mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Une grande paluche rêche et calleuse se posa sur ses paupières, avant de remonter sur son front et de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Dors. Je te réveillerai ce soir ou demain. Je voulais juste que tu commence à reprendre le rythme et que tu mange un peu aujourd'hui.

Sakura eût à peine le temps de bafouiller un « merci » avant de se rendormir…

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Finalement, le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla d'elle même. Elle ignorait totalement si la bouillie de riz d'Ibiki avait contenu une drogue quelconque, ou si elle avait juste merveilleusement bien dormi, mais elle se sentait même assez fraîche pour se lever…

Ibiki n'était pas auprès d'elle. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était encore dans sa maison. Elle se leva et suivit le bruit sec et répétitif qui l'avait réveillée jusqu'à la cuisine. Ibiki coupait des légumes. Sakura fut presque déçue de voir qu'il ne portait pas de tablier. Elle se vengea de sa déception en s'approchant de lui à pas de loup et en l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle ne le fit même pas sursauter.

-Tu es réveillée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Apparemment, répondit Sakura d'un ton boudeur.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai presque terminé.

Ibiki mélangea son chou à de l'huile de sésame et du vinaigre d'alcool de riz, l'arrosa de graines de sésame noir et déposa le plat sur la table.

-Assied-toi.

Sur la table trônaient deux bols de soupe miso, deux bols de riz et deux petits poissons grillés.

-Tu savais que je me réveillerais aujourd'hui ?

-Kurenai avait clairement dit que tu avais avant tout besoin de sommeil et de reprendre des forces, alors je t'ai nourrie et je t'ai laissée dormir.

Sakura s'assit à table en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je suis toujours fatiguée.

Ibiki haussa un sourcil.

-Après cette mission, c'est évident, mais il ne te reste que deux jours pour écrire ton rapport…

Sakura manqua de s'étouffer avec sa soupe.

-Ne mange pas si vite…

-Tu aurais du me forcer à me lever ! Répondit Sakura.

-Et il aurait été beau ton rapport : tu te serais endormie sur le feuille…

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel mais fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait totalement raison. Elle s'efforça de terminer rapidement son repas.

-Il faut vraiment que tu me dise ce que tu mets dans ta soupe. C'est quoi, du gingembre ?

-Plus tard, je fais la vaisselle, au boulot !

-Oui, oui, merci pour le repas, répondit Sakura d'un ton joyeux, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Ibiki, mû par une impulsion soudaine, la rattrapa et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Leur baiser, de rapide et pressé, se fit long et langoureux, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu tous les deux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ibiki se rendit compte qu'il avait une sérieuse érection qu'il se força à rompre leur baiser. Sakura le regarda, les joues rouges, haletantes, ses tétons dressés sous la chemise ouverte de son père, sa culotte humide.

-File ! Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sakura, un peu désorientée, se redressa et secoua la tête. D'un côté elle se sentait frustrée, offusquée, et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, presque apeurée, et de l'autre, les joues d'Ibiki étaient délicieusement rouges et son pantalon noir était trop tendu pour mentir. D'un côté, elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'écrire ce foutu rapport, et de l'autre, plus vite il serait terminé, et plus vite ils pourraient passer à autre chose…

Sakura passa sur son rapport les deux jours de repos qui lui restaient. Ibiki fut un ange et ne dit rien, allant même jusqu'à lui apporter son repas pour qu'elle puisse manger quand elle le souhaiterait lorsqu'il constatait qu'elle était trop concentrée pour entendre ses appels…

Il se sentait un peu seul mais ne s'en offusqua pas : il n'avait jamais été en couple, mais il savait que Sakura avait un fond suffisamment bon pour lui rendre la pareille le jour ou il en aurait besoin. Lorsqu'elle eût enfin fini et fut prête à rendre son rapport à l'Hokage, la pauvre kunoichi était de nouveau exténuée. Heureusement, Tsunade, qui était rentrée, se contenta de lui prendre son rapport et de l'examiner. Elle conclut que ses blessures étaient cicatrisées, mais qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle lui donna des vitamines et la renvoya chez elle.

Sakura dormit encore deux jours de plus avant de se réveiller de nouveau. Cette fois ci, Ibiki semblait sorti. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva un bol de soupe et de riz à réchauffer, avec quelques sashimis et des mochi maison au sésame noir*, ainsi qu'un un petit mot indiquant qu'il avait du travail, mais qu'il serait sans doute rentré ce soir. Sakura sourit, mangea tranquillement son repas et se fit un thé, avant de grignoter ses gâteaux en se disant qu'elle se sentait toujours épuisée mais qu'elle en avait définitivement marre de passer son temps à dormir. Elle décida donc d'aller aux bains: ce n'était pas loin, ça ne lui prendrait pas d'énergie et ça la détendrait !

Elle s'habilla sommairement et sortit dehors. Le soleil lui fit du bien, même ses brûlures dues au trois jours de voyage étaient parties. Pas étonnant, après être restée une semaine enfermée à dormir!

En chemin, elle croisa Kurenai, qui se fit une joie de la rejoindre. Les deux kunoichi passèrent leur après-midi à se prélasser dans l'eau chaude en parlant de tout et de rien. Sakura remarqua que son amie évitait prudemment le sujet de la mission, mais brûlait visiblement d'envie de l'interroger sur Ibiki.

-Il a été un ange, si c'est la question. J'ai passé mon temps à dormir et apparemment il s'est occupé de moi tout le temps. Il m'a réveillée il y a quelques jours pour me donner à manger, et puis le lendemain pour que j'écrive mon rapport. J'y ai passé deux jours et je me suis rendormie, j'ai l'impression de n'être bonne qu'à ça en ce moment…

Yuhi sourit.

-Lorsque Tsunade a eu fini de t'examiner, il a refusé de te laisser aller à l'hôpital et a veillé sur toi tout le temps, en transmettant des rapports réguliers sur ton état. De temps en temps, l'une d'entre nous passait pour te soigner et vérifier que tout allait bien, et ça s'est passé comme ça. Je crois que c'est Shikamaru qui veillait sur toi lorsqu'Ibiki devait travailler.

-C'est vrai !? S'exclama Sakura, ils sont adorables, cette mission était horrible! Si j'avais été une kunoichi normale, je n'aurais pas tenu deux jours… Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de les remercier.

Kurenai haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux, mais tu sais, ils font leur travail.

Sakura grimaça.

-Je sais. Mais je leur dois encore la vie… En temps que kunoichi, ça va, mais en temps que Désignée, je ne peux rien faire sans eux…

Kurenai hocha la tête.

-Je connais ce sentiment, mais si ça peut te rassurer, ne t'en fais pas : ils ont tous les deux eu énormément de mal à ne pas intervenir avant…

Sakura frissonna. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire et supporter quand on était ninja…

Elle avait chaud, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Aussi, elle déclara qu'elle allait rentrer. Yuhi sortit avec elle et elles se rhabillèrent toutes les deux, avant de rentrer retrouver leurs hommes respectifs.

-Au fait, n'oublie pas que je veux toujours tout savoir ! Lui cria Kurenai en s'éloignant.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé. Si elle en avait la force, elle changerait ça ce soir…

* * *

*Gâteaux de riz gluant, ici fourrés à la pâte de sésame noir sucrée, et enrobés de graines de sésame bicolores... Dans toutes les épiceries asiatiques, c'est super bon et ça existe aussi à la cacahuète, au haricot rouge, au thé vert, au taro, et parfois, même aux graines... :)


	31. Chapter 31

Et voilà, c'est fini... Alors, verdict? :)

* * *

Sakura arriva presque en même temps qu'Ibiki. Du sang couvrait ses vêtements et son visage, et il s'était abîmé les mains à force de donner des coups à son prisonnier. Sans un mot, Sakura le guida vers l'évier ou elle nettoya délicatement ses mains et ses blessures, avant d'essuyer son visage avec un linge mouillé. Elle le débarrassa de son manteau ensanglanté et le posa sur une chaise.

-Est ce que ça te dit de prendre un bain ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Ibiki la jaugea du regard un instant, comme pour savoir si elle était assez remise pour cette proposition. Il considéra ses joues rougies, ses cheveux mouillés, son kimono humide qui collait légèrement à sa peau, qui exhalait encore la chaleur de son bain précédent.

-Volontiers, répondit-il.

Sakura l'entraîna dans la salle de bain ou elle le déshabilla d'une façon experte. Il fit glisser son kimono sur ses épaules en l'embrassant doucement, et ses mains qui glissaient sur le corps de la fleur de cerisier ne purent que lui faire constater qu'elle n'avait pas remis ses sous-vêtements. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, découvrant enfin le corps de l'autre. Sakura retraça les cicatrices d'Ibiki de ses doigts, de sa langue. Nulle pitié ou compassion, nul dégoût ne se voyait dans ses yeux. Seulement l'envie et le désir…

Ibiki, pour sa part, sous-pesa les seins de sa compagne, qui n'était plus vraiment juvéniles, mais pas encore matures… Ils enchaînèrent caresses et baisers, mélangeant l'un et l'autre, se gorgeant de l'odeur et du goût de l'autre que, sans se l'avouer, ils avaient craint de perdre chacun de leur côté.

Ibiki, étonnamment, n'éprouvait aucun mal à faire preuve de douceur. Il savait que Sakura n'aurait pas été contre un round un peu plus brutal, mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas aujourd'hui. Il avait eu sa dose au travail, et Sakura était encore fatiguée…

Ils finirent par entrer dans le bain, Sakura s'asseyant dos à Ibiki, et c'est dans cette position qu'il la pénétra enfin. En lieu et place des cris de douleur et de honte de ses victimes habituelles, Sakura ne poussa qu'un soupir…

Un doux et délicieux soupir de plaisir…

Et il s'efforça de la faire soupirer et gémir le plus possible, il se moquait de l'eau qui sortait de la baignoire pour noyer la salle de bain, il se moquait de la jeune Yamanaka qu'il venait d'apercevoir à la fenêtre, il se moquait des commérages de l'Hokage et de Kurenai, il se moquait de tout ça…

Pour l'instant, seule comptait Sakura. Sakura et le cri qu'elle poussa en jouissant, et en se cambrant contre lui, Sakura et sa tête qu'elle leva, pour l'embrasser encore et encore et encore une fois…

Sakura qu'il sortit de l'eau et sécha, pour l'amener dans son lit et lui faire l'amour de nouveau.

Sakura, juste Sakura…

Sa fleur de cerisier fragile et tremblante, et pourtant si forte, si résistante, sa petite fleur de cerisier qui pouvait supporter les pires des atrocités…

Sa fleur de cerisier dont il était tombé amoureux au moment ou il l'avait habillée de noir…

* * *

C'était ma seule histoire Naruto. Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas trop. Sans doute comme d'habitude: Saint Seiya ou Supernatural... Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie, à bientôt! ;)


End file.
